Kalahari
by limog
Summary: Seus olhos verdes me queimavam mais do que o sol ardido. Ele vinha para o meu lado feito um búfalo furioso.Foi neste momento que me arrependi de não ter me entregado para o FBI ou para os mafiosos.Eles com certeza eram café pequeno perto de Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Estados Unidos da América do Norte.

1929.

A grande depressão assolou com o país, vivíamos momentos difíceis. Meu pai não segurou muito bem a onda dos acontecimentos e resolveu as coisas ao seu modo. Foi logo após eu conseguir ser expulsa do colégio de freiras. O padre falou sinto muito filha enquanto eu via o caixão descendo a sepultura. Eu havia acabado de completar dezoito anos. Minha mãe? Ela a muito havia abandonado o barco, fugiu com o amante quando eu tinha dez anos. A última carta que recebi dela era de seis meses atrás. Ela morava do outro lado do mundo, em um lugar chamado Kalahari, criando búfalos com um tal de Cullen, o amante dela.

Eu? O que uma garota sozinha no mundo poderia fazer para ganhar a vida? Virei cantora de boate. O problema era que testemunhei a morte de um figurão da máfia e agora eu tinha o FBI e os mafiosos atrás de mim.

E foi exatamente assim, que aceite o convite de Rennee para conhecer a África.

Meu nome? Isabella Marie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kalahari

Capitulo 1

Deserto do Kalahari 1930

Eu ouvi a voz gritando na minha direção, somente isto. Depois, mergulhei no escuro.

Quando voltei a mim, sentia a todo o meu corpo doer. Ainda estava viva, pois muito duvidava que morto sentisse dor. Pelo menos nenhum viera me contar. Sem muita coragem tentei abrir meus olhos, mas me arrependi no mesmo instante, pois uma fincada percorreu toda a minha cabeça me fazendo gemer doloridamente.

Alguém falou alguma coisa ao meu lado, eu não entendi nada, apenas que a voz demonstrava alegria. Fiz nova tentativa e lentamente, mesmo sentindo que minha cabeça se abria ao meio, eu abri meus olhos.

_Ohh! – a luz quase me cegara. Aos poucos comecei a tomar ciência das coisas ao meu redor. Eu estava sendo transportada por algum veiculo de rodas, um automóvel, podia ouvir o motor barulhento, não sei como não o percebi antes. Depois senti o cheiro de couro, erva, conhaque e para o ultimo cheiro, meu nariz se enrugou, pois era um cheiro pungente de excremento. Um solavanco fez meu corpo pular onde estava sem qualquer controle meu. Doeu muito!

Depois, passei a sentir um calor que abrandava em toda a minha face, levei minha mão até meus olhos, como proteção. Eu tentava firmar minhas vistas, as imagens eram confusas, desfocadas para ser mais exata. Mas que se formavam aos poucos e, finalmente, eu pude identificar a primeira delas, um par de olhos redondos e grandes, com íris negras que me fitavam intensamente. Depois uma boca bem desenhada, com lábios grossos que se esticaram em um sorriso composto de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Mas a cabeça não era bem formada, era redonda demais e o nariz grosso em formato de batata. Eu estava confusa olhando para aquele rosto de pele escura quando a voz saiu dos lábios, era bela. Mas eu nada entendia do que falava.

_O quê? O que você disse? – ele tornou a falar e eu fiquei pensando se a batida na minha cabeça havia afetado meu juízo, outro solavanco, outra dor fincada. Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos. Tomei a decisão de ficar em pé, precisava saber onde estava exatamente, coordenar minhas idéias. Mas uma mão pequena e escura me impediu de levantar e o homem negro voltou a falar naquela língua estranha. Um clarão na minha cabeça me fez lembrar de coisas parciais. De estar sentada embaixo de uma arvore, o calor era sufocante e bebi o ultimo gole de água do meu cantil. Sim, as lembranças vinham como jorros. Eu estava no deserto de Kalahari e meu nome é Isabella Swan.

Com um tapa bem dado eu tirei a mão atrevida que se encontrava em cima de um seio meio. O homem não gostou, mas eu muito menos e lhe mostrei os dentes antes de o ameaçar:_Te corto os dedos se voltar a me tocar!

Acho que ele entendeu meu recado e se afastou. Eu me ergui sentindo toda a dor do mundo em cada pedacinho do meu corpo e, me arrependi na mesma hora. Pois assim que coloquei meu nariz para fora do banco, dei de frente com a cara de um animal estranho que tinha a língua para fora, como se tivesse sido esganado. Os olhos eram como de vidro, sem vida. Moscas rondavam a cabeça do bicho e o cheiro, horrendo, me fez colocar a mão sobre meu nariz, eu descobrira de onde vinha o odor de esterco.

Não havia me enganado, estava mesmo em um carro que se movimentava rapidamente através da savana. Era uma espécie de jipe. O sol ainda estava a pino, com todo o seu calor que somente se intensificava com aquele animal fedorento e as moscas nojentas. Virei, e este gesto foi um suplício, algo repuxou no meu pescoço. Olhei para frente, lá estava o homem negro que me olhava ressentido, por que será? Mas ao volante, eu vi com alivio a outro homem e percebi que ele tinha origem ocidental, mesmo usando a um chapéu de abas largas. Tentei me aproximar do banco, mas outro solavanco fez meu corpo pular e desta vez eu não me contive:_Santo Deus! Não tem um lugar neste deserto infernal com menos buracos?

Ai, a dor se dissipou por completo quando o estranho voltou-se sorrindo. Ele tinha a tez morena e um rosto simpático, composto de um nariz reto e bem feito e lábios marcantes. Mas eram os olhos negros que me chamaram a atenção.

_Senhora, seja bem vinda ao mundo dos vivos! Assustou meu amigo Moabe aqui! Pensamos que teríamos a um funeral quando chegássemos na fazenda Cullen.

_O que? Quem? Onde? – acho que ainda não havia me recuperado por completo, pois feito uma pateta fazia perguntas seguidas, mas em monossílabas, praticamente. Sem a decência de coordenar três palavras em uma única frase.

O estranho riu, a voz era profunda e simpática. Ele voltou para frente e eu vi que o pescoço era comprido e bem formado indicando que ele era alto. Depois olhei para frente e me perdi com o que vi, estávamos atravessando de carro perto de uma manada de zebras. Elas corriam com suas listras embaixo do sol e era a coisa mais linda que eu já vira em minha vida. O sol fazia ondulações no ar, era como se fumaça saísse dos contornos dos corpos fortes daqueles animais.

_Jacob Black! – o barulho dos cascos eram tão altos que superou o barulho do motor, mas me pareceu que o estranho falara alguma coisa. Eu me voltei para ele com má vontade e não me enganara, ele falava comigo novamente.

_Sim?

_Não!

_Não entendi!

_Notei!

Bufei, aquela conversa me chateou profundamente!

Não, estava mesmo era chateada com o modo como o estranho ria, mas, ele havia se identificado, eu não ouvira.

_Desculpe, você me falou seu nome, acho que não ouvi.

_Sim, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse. Agora sabemos como se meteu naquela trilha.

A trilha? Lembrei-me de cair de joelhos após achar a sombra daquela arvore e lá me recostei. Eu havia andado muito embaixo daquele sol quente, meus pés estavam em carne viva e, eu ainda tinha que agradecer por morrer lentamente, ao invés de levar um tiro no meio da testa. Como mesmo eu havia me metido naquela encrenca? De olhos bem abertos eu revi exatamente, com todos os detalhes sórdidos, o dia em que embarcara naquela roubada.

_Meu nome é Isabella Swan.

_Sim madre, sabemos! Aliás tivemos uma sorte danada de te encontrar viva e inteira!

Madre?

Arregalei ainda mais meus olhos e olhei para baixo, para mim mesma. Meus dedos agarraram a cruz pequena que estava pendurada no meu peito pelo cordão fino. Depois, eles deslizarão pela roupa que eu usava, uma batina. Minha mente me transportou para o passado quase três meses atrás. Eu me via na mesa de um escritório no porto, preenchendo papeis de registro de embarque, enquanto olhava assustada para a janela. Lembrei de escrever no campo ocupação, Religiosa, Madre Superiora Swan.

Depois um salto e me vi no navio, colocando para fora meu jantar na mureta do convés. Alguma coisa aconteceu e o navio, um cargueiro pequeno de pesca, foi abordado por outro maior, homens maus pularam no convés e foi um corre e corre. Estávamos sendo atacados por piratas bem no meio do nada, para onde eu olhava só via mar e armas apontadas para o meu nariz. Lembro-me nitidamente de me ajoelhar no chão do convés e me valer da cruz em meu peito.

O problema era que eu não sabia rezar!


	3. Chapter 3

Kalahari

Capitulo 2

Um solavanco me trouxe de volta a realidade. A voz de Jacob Black disputava minha audição com o barulho ensurdecedor do motor daquele jipe. Eu sentia meu suor aderindo a minha pele com aquela roupa, minha boca estava seca e minha cabeça latejava.

_**Onde estão as minhas coisas?** – eu tive que gritar.

Black, sem importar-se de parar de falar, apontou para um canto do jipe, perto do animal fedorento. Suspendi a minha respiração e meti meu nariz lá. Lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos, aquele animal deveria estar em decomposição, que diabos eles iriam fazer com aquilo?

Achei minha frasqueira, a peguei como se fosse um tesouro precioso, mas quando a abri, vi somente alguns papeis sem importância e minha identificação. Tudo o mais sumira. Enfiei meu nariz um pouco mais a baixo e lá estava apenas o cantil, tão seco quanto minha goela. Eu havia perdido tudo! Nem meu anel de quinze anos eles deixaram...

Voltei a sentar no banco com a frasqueira no meu colo, olhei para cima desalentada. O que eu faria naquele fim de mundo, sem uma pena para me valer? Os olhos negros de Jacob Black me olhavam atentamente.

_Madre?

Quase pulei no banco e dei um beijo nele, pois ele me lembrou que aquela roupa de freira tinha compartimentos internos, bolsos. Eu passei a me tatear nos lugares que eu sabia que havia escondido e, feliz da vida, pela primeira vez desde que abrira meus olhos eu sorri. Meus dedos tocaram três volumes quadrados bem gordinhos. O alivio saiu pela minha boca seca em forma de suspiro e eu encostei a minha cabeça no vidro da janela. Eu fugira dos Estados Unidos com uma, digamos, somatória indecente de dinheiro e agora, após passar pelo fio da navalha e pelo buraco da pistola, eu tinha em minhas mãos somente uma frasqueira inútil, com papeis sem qualquer valor, mas nos meus bolsos a minha salvação. Não era um terço do que me fora roubado, mas já era alguma coisa. Olhei para fora sentindo que a esperança voltava para o meu corpo e ri feito uma besta.

Quando fugira da boate da Sue vestindo aquela roupa, nunca iria imaginar que as pessoas realmente acreditassem no que estavam vendo. O hábito me fazia passar por uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita, até mesmo com os piratas que atacaram aquele pesqueiro onde eu estava. Eu fui a única que não morreu naquela noite e, ainda, tive o salvo conduto até o continente africano com a valise.

_Santa Madre, não se preocupe, já chegamos nas terras da fazenda Cullen, logo a senhora poderá se refrescar.

Mais uma boa noticia!

Olhei para fora, o sol a pino, a vegetação rasteira e a terra rachada, naquele instante, tudo aquilo era lindo de se ver. Depois de tudo pelo o que eu passei, senti que estava livre, finalmente. Não sei como uma garota de dezenove anos consegue se meter em tanta confusão, mas eu não precisava mais me preocupar com a máfia ou com o FBI. Tudo ficaria lá trás, tão morto quanto o italiano mafioso, o Gordo, do outro lado do oceano.

Fechei meus olhos e relembrei o dia em que conheci o figurão. Fui levar uma bebida para ele no quarto. Eu sabia que ele iria querer algo a mais, na verdade, a vida na boate não era tão ruim, desde que eu ficasse somente cantando. Aprendi em um dia que o mundo não era cor de rosa quando fui contratada como corista. Sempre havia algo a mais. Durante vários meses eu me safei numa boa. Era muito simples, eu colocava um pouquinho de "boa noite anjinho" na bebida do freguês. Quando ele acordava, no outro dia, nem se lembrava do que havia acontecido. Claro que eu havia somente pego homens casados, que fugiam em uma noite de rebeldia. Eles nem voltavam para perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Os mais espertos, as meninas que tinham mais tempo de casa, cuidavam. E ficou cômodo para mim, pois eu nunca me interessara em aumentar as minhas gorjetas ou em ganhar uma echarpe francesa. Meus sonhos eram mais gananciosos, ir morar na França, por exemplo, e me tornar uma cantora reconhecida, quem sabe atriz de cinema. Eu havia planejado que aquela vida de cantora de boate teria seus dias contados. O que eu não planejara era que o tal do Gordo fecharia a casa e exigiria minha presença no quarto dele.

__"Não vou!"_

__"Bella, você tem que me entender, se não subir ele vai quebrar a minha casa!" – _Sue implorava, ela era a dona da boate, junto com Leah, elas tinham um relacionamento intimo demais.

__"Sue, eu tenho que agradecer a sua ajuda, mas eu não sou prostituta!"_

O trato fora aquele, a quase um ano, eu vira a placa de contrata-se corista. Não havia aprendido nada no pouco tempo que fiquei com as freiras, nem rezar. Mas aprendi a trabalhar as minhas cordas vocais e descobri que podia ganhar dinheiro cantando. Eu não era cega, via as meninas subirem para o andar de cima e voltarem somente no dia anterior. Deixei bem claro que apenas cantaria. Como Sue estava precisando aceitou meus termos. Mas a _amiguinha _dela, a Leah, foi mais dura e disse que se eu ficasse na casa, um dia teria que fazer de tudo, ou voltasse para o convento de onde fugira. Foi ai que estabeleci meu curto prazo de permanência naquela boate.

__"Bella, você faz o que eu te ensinei, serve uma bebida para ele já _**_preparada_**_ e depois vai embora. Mas tem que saber, ele não é idiota, você vai ter que fugir."_

Naquela noite eu fui até meu quarto coloquei o que tinha de mais valioso na minha frasqueira e deixei a roupa que Sue me arranjara arrumada. Aquela fora a noite das surpresas, pois a roupa era de verdade, ou seja, pertencera a Sue em um passado muito remoto.

__"Vai ter que fugir disfarçada Bella. Vai para bem longe, se o Gordo de pega, ele te mata!"_

Sue me deixou um pouco de dinheiro, o suficiente para comprar uma passagem de trem e viver por alguns dias. Era aquilo ou virar a garota do Gordo. Depois pequei a bandeja com a bebida pronta e subi. Após bater na porta ouvi um entre.

__"Feche a porta meu bem!"_ – a voz dele era morna.

Eu o vi parado de frente para a janela. Apena encostei a porta, para uma fuga estratégica e quando me voltei, mal consegui conter a surpresa. Em cima da mesinha central tinha uma valise aberta cheia de dinheiro. Acho que fiquei assim, parada feito a estatua da liberdade, mas ao invés da tocha eu tinha uma bandeja na minha mão. Eu ouvi o Gordo voltar a dizer alguma coisa, mas meus olhos estavam presos naquela valise. Eu teria que nascer de novo para ver tanto dinheiro junto!

__"Você é muito bonita, sabia?"_ – meus olhos ergueram-se da valise e firmaram-se no rosto do homem chamado Gordo. Ele era alto, loiro, tinha incríveis olhos azuis e, era magro!

__"Fiz questão de tê-la esta noite, paguei uma boa soma de dinheiro para a dona da casa. Espero não me arrepender."_ – ele tinha um resto de cigarro entre seus dedos. O Gordo andou até uma poltrona e sentou-se nela e depois jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão, pisando em seguida nela. Depois ele fez um sinal com os dedos para mim.

__"Venha cá Piccolo!"_

Comecei a tremer. Tinha um volume no meio das pernas dele muito grande. Eu havia treinado, enquanto subia as escadas, dar o meu melhor sorriso e fazê-lo beber logo a bebida, mas agora, olhando para o azul daqueles olhos eu soube que não seria tão fácil assim. Caminhei lentamente até ele e abaixei a bandeja com o corpo.

__"Eu lhe trouxe uma bebida."_ – minha voz estava tremula e percebi que isto atiçou o homem que me puxou de repente pela barra da minha saia.

__"Si, molto premurosa! Mas eu bebo somente do que trago."_

Vi com terror uma garrafa na mesinha lateral ao lado da poltrona. Depois, o Gordo, tirou a bandeja da minha mão e jogou o copo longe. A bebida voou pelo ar, assim como minha esperança de me livrar dele naquela noite. O ar começou a faltar no meu peito e eu me vi empurrando ele com todas as forças que eu tinha. Isto apenas causou riso no homem que se ergueu comigo em seus braços e caminhou a passadas largas até a cama.

Uma mão dele já estava por baixo da minha saia apertando com gosto minhas nádegas e dedos atrevidos se infiltrando pelo elástico da minha calcinha. Eu dei um tapa na mão grande dele enquanto me esquivava da boca que babava querendo me beijar.

__"Me solta!"_ – gritei e fui arremessada na cama, meu corpo quicou para depois ser amassado pelo peso do corpo dele, que veio certeiro para cima das minhas pernas. Eu não sei como, mas minhas pernas já estavam abertas e eu sentia o volume apertando a minha intimidade.

__"Grita mais! Eu fico excitado quando vocês fazem isto...!"_ – a voz dele estava estranha, meio rouca e lenta. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior segurando o grito de repulsa, não daria aquele gostinho para ele. Um aperto forte em um dos meus seios fez sair uma lágrima dos meus olhos. Ele começou a se esfregar em mim e a coisa dele cresceu mais ainda.

__"Grita Picollo!"_ – ele me beijava, me lambia e me apertava por inteira. Eu chorava e tentava me defender apenas.

__"Você é durona! Mas vai gostar de mim, vai ser minha garotinha especial!"_

Eu olhei ao redor, parte de minha roupa de cima já estava rasgada. Com desespero vi um vaso em cima do armarinho perto da mesa e me estiquei. Meus dedos o agarraram e com rapidez eu bati na cabeça loira do Gordo. Eu não conseguia entender, nas peças teatrais eles sempre desmaiavam, por que aquele homem ainda estava ali, firme e grande no meio das minhas pernas e me olhando furioso?

Não tive muito tempo para pensar, um tapa me atingiu a face e quando eu já iria entregar os pontos a porta foi escancarada. O Gordo saiu de cima de mim com as calças na mão. Eu ainda estava zonza pelo tapa e comecei a ouvir eles brigando, falavam uma língua diferente, acho que era italiano. O homem que entrara, era atarracado e tinha uma cicatriz horrível na face. Ele entrou no quarto com uma pistola na mão. Como eu estava livre do peso do Gordo, gritei com gosto. Aquilo atraiu a atenção do cicatriz que se virou para mim, tive apenas tempo de me jogar no chão. Ouvi estampidos de tiros! Ergui minha cabeça acima da cama, acho que servi de distração para o Gordo que arranjou não sei onde outra arma e atirou no cicatriz que revidou.

Os dois tombaram no chão. Eu tremia feito vara verde, mas minha cabeça estava a mil e sem pensar nas conseqüências, eu me levantei e peguei a valise de dinheiro e corri para a porta escancarada. Uma mão me segurou pela canela e eu gritei novamente.

_Calma madre! – era a voz de Jacob Black me trazendo de volta a realidade. Ele tinha a mão sobre meus ombros. Eu fiquei com a boca aberta olhando para ele que sem jeito, recolheu a mão enorme de cima de mim.

_Pérdon Madre!

_Você é italiano? – eu comecei a tremer.

_No Espanol! – ele sorria com orgulho.

_Na África?

Jacob deu de lado, como a dizer, coisas da vida! Depois eu percebi que o carro havia parado e a porta estava aberta para mim. Eu peguei na mão quente do tímido Jacob e sai novamente no sol. Foi inevitável não sentir uma leve vertigem e tombei para o lado.

_Madre, Ah mio Dios!

Estava muito quente, o sol, aquelas roupas e o corpo forte do espanhol. Eu estava passando mal e ouvi o barulho de cascos de cavalo e depois um relinchar perto da minha cabeça. Com sacrifício ergui meus olhos, mas tive que colocar minha mão sobre eles. Senti novamente algo repuxando minha pele do pescoço enquanto erguia meu queixo para olhar para cima, vi somente o brilho verde de olhos duros.

_Uma freira?

_Madre superiora hombre!

_Jacob, mandei você resgatar o meu bezerro! E você me traz uma freira?

_Si, por supuestro! Esta é a Madre Superiora Swan, filha de Renee.

Tentei me aprumar. Em nenhum momento desviei meus olhos dele, o homem era enorme e usava um chapéu estilo vaqueiro na cabeça. Ele saiu de sua montaria e se aproximou de mim com um ar perigoso demais, depois, com a ponta de um dedo bateu na aba do chapéu que revelou uma face máscula e dura.

_Então, por que diabos, Rennee nunca me disse que tinha uma filha religiosa? – eu vi a pergunta sendo sussurrada enquanto aquele homem inclinava o corpo para frente e me avaliava abertamente. Sentindo-me pequena recolhi-me atrás de Jacob Black que era tão grande quanto aquele cowboy grosseirão. Minha língua estava travada e minhas pernas bambas.

Ele passou a me ignorar por completo e deu a uma cusparada no chão antes de voltar a falar: _Esta mulher te enganou Jacob!

_Hombre que está lá nos documentos a identificação da madre.

Depois o gigante abriu a porta do jipe e tomou de modo pouco cortez minha frasqueira e a revirou jogando minhas coisas no banco.

_Tenha paciência Jacob, não se pode acreditar em tudo o que se lê! Moça, aqui esta escrito que você é filha de Rennee e Charles Swan. Mas eu conheço Rennee por mais de dez anos e, ela nunca me falou que tinha uma filha metida em batinas.

Meu sangue fugira do meu corpo como minha alma, trinquei meus dentes e retruquei aquela agressividade com a voz mais cândida que me era possível: _Talvez, pelo fato, de eu pouco falar com ela em todos estes anos! – eu também inclinei meu corpo para frente me apoiando em Jacob.

_Então, você sabe falar?

Quando retruquei, procurei entoar a frase como se estivesse de fato em um convento :_E o senhor, sabe mugir?

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Kalahari

Capitulo 3

Um riso abafado escapou dos lábios de Jacob. Eu estava cansada, machucada e fui roubada! Não tinha um pingo de paciência para aturar as grosserias do parceiro da minha mãe. E, para minha imensa "_alegria_ e _sorte"_, o cowboy se aproximou de mim. Eu tinha como única barreira o corpo grande e forte de Jacob, com desespero me agarrei nos ombros largos dele e encostei minhas costas no jipe. Eu não tinha para onde fugir.

_Você me conhece, moça? – a voz era muito máscula, e sendo pronunciada assim, de tão perto era sensual também, pois o desgraçado do homem não se deu ao trabalho de gritar, ele apenas sussurrou. Minhas pernas tremiam mais do que quando eu vi o tiroteio na boate da Sue.

_É madre, Hombre!

Eu estava ficando zonza, era muita coisa para uma pobre moça como eu em um dia só. Colei meu corpo no de Jacob antes de responder fraquinho:_Com certeza, você deve ser o amante de Rennee.

Eu tinha certeza que depois daquela frase meu disfarce não serviria para mais nada. Onde uma madre iria falar a palavra amante? Nem na boate da Sue se ousava tanto. O cowboy? Ele nada disse, mas eu ouvi um "_Vale-me Dios_", sair da boca de Jacob. Já o grosseirão, ele me olhou de cenho fechado e colocando as mãos na cintura antes de ordenar:

_Sai Jacob! – claro que me agarrei nas costas do espanhol, ele era o meu escudo de vida. Jacob deu um passo para o lado e me levou junto com ele pendurada, mas uma mão forte pegou no meu braço me descolando dele e eu gritei de pavor.

_Ahhhhh! – eu tremi inteira, a mão do homem era grande, quente e me causou choques por todo o corpo. Eu levantei meu rosto e vi fogo saindo dos olhos dele.

_O que vai fazer hombre? Largue a pobrezinha da madre! - eu ouvi a voz de Jacob intercedendo.

_Onde diabos você arranjou esta maluca vestida de freira?

Maluca, eu? – ele destrói a vida do meu pai e ainda me ofende? Eu mordi minha boca com raiva, eu suava bicas e minhas mãos tremiam.

_Nós a encontramos na trilha dos leões, estávamos no rastro do bezerro perdido.

_E por acaso o meu bezerro é aquele morto dentro do carro? – minha cabeça seguiu em direção do queixo duro apontado para dentro do jipe, então aquele animal fedorento era um bezerro?

_Sí!

_Pode me explicar como meu bezerro morreu e, como esta mulher está aqui na minha frente?

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido!

_Edward o búfalo passou com tudo por cima dela, ele fugia de uma leoa, eu não pude fazer nada e atirei no bezerro e depois na leoa.

_Você matou o meu bezerro, Jacob?

O homem berrava, parecia que ele havia crescido ainda mais. Eu sentia a força emanando do corpo dele junto com o suor. Em nenhum momento ele tirou aquela mão imensa de mim e por um instante eu temi pela minha vida e pela vida de Jacob também, tamanha foi a ferocidade da criatura.

_A pobrezinha ia morrer, hombre!

_Antes esta louca, do que o meu bezerro!

_Hombre! Tenha penitência, que ofende a Deus assim!

Se eu tivesse ensaiado não teria saído melhor, deslizei pelo carro e cai no chão, só não bati com força porque o grosseiro me segurou pelo braço, para em seguida me pegar no colo

_Viu o que você fez?

_Eu não fiz nada!

_Você sacudiu a pobre madre feito um saco de esterco! Ela passou por momentos difíceis, Edward! Seja humano e deixe que ela se refresque dentro da casa.

_Se até agora ela não morreu, meia hora não vai fazer esta benção! Eu preciso de respostas, quero saber quem é esta mulher?

_O nome dela é Isabella Marie Swan, você leu nos documentos.

Eu fiquei parada, procurando deixar meu corpo mole, o que não era muito difícil, enquanto sentia que estava sendo carregada por ele. Em nenhum momento abri meus olhos, era uma questão de vida ou de morte. De repente senti a suavidade de uma sombra no meu rosto e o momento em que fui posta deitada em um lugar macio.

_Chame Zahara!

Ouvi passos se afastando para depois sentir algo repuxando na minha cabeça, ele tentava tirar a parte de cima do hábito, a que cobria meus cabelos enquanto praguejava.

_Inferno! Eu pensei que as freiras fossem mulheres velhas.

Tentei me segurar o máximo que pude quando percebi que ele quase cobriu meu corpo com o dele, eu podia sentir o hálito no meu rosto, era muito bom.

_Droga, esta merda está grudada no cabelo dela... – ele parou de falar assim que conseguiu o que queria. Eu senti um frescor no alto da minha cabeça e quase beijei o homem de tanta alegria, mas me contive, pois lembrei que ele achava que eu havia desmaiado.

_Sr. Cullen? – uma voz linda de mulher chamou a nossa atenção, eu não me contive e abri um olho. Eu vi o grosseirão sem o chapéu, ele tinha cabelos bronzes, mas a minha curiosidade estava na mulher com quem ele falava.

_Zahara, ainda bem que está em casa.. – quase que abro minha boca também, a mulher era linda, mas fechei meus olhos, pois Jacob estava olhando para mim.

_O que você fez Edward? Estava tentando tirar as roupas da madre?

Havia revolta na voz de Jacob e eu quase gargalhei quando ouvi a voz do cowboy:

_Não é para menos que ela tenha desmaiado, com tudo isto de pano no corpo...

_Você queria ver o corpo dela?

_Não seja ridículo Jacob, é uma freira!

_Agora ela é freira?

_Eu só tirei aquele treco da cabeça dela, sei lá o nome, aquilo estava colado nos cabelos, alias, me admira mesmo, que ela não tenha morrido no sol do deserto com todos estes panos!

_Mas pode morrer com sua falta de respeito, Zahara, acho melhor levarmos a madre para um dos quartos e você pode cuidar dela como se deve.

Alguém me pegou e pelo cheiro era Jacob.

_Nossa olhe para os cabelos dela? São lindos! – quando Zahara acabou de falar me deu tremedeira. Havia esquecido que as madres não usam cabelos compridos.

Era o meu fim!

_Calma madre! – a voz de Jacob soou bem baixa perto de mim, mas eu não conseguia parar de tremer, eu lembrei dos olhos enfurecidos de Edward, ele iria me estrangular feito uma galinha destroncada! Ele iria colocar a culpa em mim por causa da morte do bicho fedido dele e depois me daria um pontapé nos fundilhos.

_Feche a porta Zahara, tranque ela por dentro.

Senti que estava sendo colocada em algo macio, acho que era uma cama.

_Pode abrir os olhos madre, é seguro.

Foi o que eu fiz! Olhei a minha volta, eu estava em um quarto, simples diria e sobre uma cama. Em pé ao meu lado estava Jacob e depois pude olhar com mais atenção para a mulher que eles chamavam de Zahara. Ela era negra, tinha uma pele lisa e sem máculas e o rosto dela era impressionante de tão belo, quando ela me sorriu então, fiquei com vergonha de ver tanta beleza em um só corpo.

_Como se sente, senhora?

_Eu ainda não sei, nos meus últimos momentos de vida?

Jacob riu.

_Fique calma, nada de mal vai te acontecer, Deus está do teu lado, madre! – ele sorriu, tinha dentes tão perfeitos quanto Zahara e um sorriso inocente. Por incrível que pudesse parecer Jacob Black ainda acreditava que eu fosse de fato uma freira.

_Desculpe, mas seu amigo me assustou... – eu coloquei minha mão na testa - ...eu não sabia o que fazer então achei mais prudente fechar meus olhos.

Olhei para os dois que me observavam com muita atenção.

_Quando se ora a Deus é melhor o fazer de olhos fechados, vocês sabem...!

_Sim madre, Edward foi muito grosseiro! Quando ele se acalmar irá perceber o enorme erro e vai pedir perdão.

Duvido muito!

_Eu vou sair e deixar Zahara cuidar da senhora, até mais tarde madre.

Eu acompanhei Jacob com os olhos, ele parecia um daqueles garotos crescidos preso no corpo de um homem. A porta se fechou e eu pulei da cama.

_Madre? – eu corri até a janela, eu tinha que fugir dali.

_Zahara, como faço para chegar até a cidade mais próxima?

_Como madre? – será que ela entendia direito a minha língua, julguei que sim quando ela falou com Edward e Jacob.

_Cidade, Zahara, eu tenho que ir para a cidade mais próxima, você me entende?

_Sim, mas não sei porque?

Mais esta!

_Eu, eu tenho que ir para o convento. – tentei parecer o mais convincente possível.

_Mas não temos convento por aqui!

Me enrolei!

_Eu vou abrir um!

_Que ótima noticia! A sua mãe foi uma mulher maravilhosa, claro que a filha seria ainda melhor!

_Foi? Como assim? – em meio a tanto susto eu havia me esquecido de perguntar por Rennee.

_Zahara, onde está a minha mãe?

Eu vi os enormes olhos negros dela brilhando e voltei a tremer.

_Ainda não sabemos.

_Como assim?

_Bem, acho que este é um dos motivos do meu patrão está tão nervoso, não é culpa da senhora, pois coisas estranhas andam acontecendo na fazenda Cullen.

_Não estou lhe entendendo Zahara, o que tem isto tudo com a minha mãe?

_A senhora, ela partiu com o marido para visitar uma tribo dos Bantus, mas parece que eles sofreram um ataque antes de lá chegarem e...!

_Marido?

_Sim, O Sr. Dwyer! – havia surpresa nos olhos de Zahara e espanto na minha voz.

_Então, aquele homem enorme que me agarrou, Edward, ele não é o... – lembrei de o haver chamado de amante da mamãe, comecei a gelar – ele, quem é ele?

_Ele é o dono de tudo isto, sócio de Rennee e Phil Dwyer.

Senti algo me puxando do meu corpo e depois me jogando nele novamente.

_A senhora Dwyer ficaria tão feliz em saber que está aqui conosco...

_você disse que minha mãe, ela está desaparecida?

_Sim, o Sr. Cullen está fazendo tudo o que pode e...

Uma batida na porta fez Zahara se silenciar, depois eu vi os olhos verdes de Edward Cullen, ele entrou silencioso no quarto e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Zahara saísse e, por um instante eu quase pulei em cima dela.

_Não precisa ter medo de mim, madre.

Eu olhei abismada para ele.

_Como você me chamou?

_Jacob, me fez vir até aqui. Diabos!

Eu vi o homem andando até a janela e depois ele se voltou para mim com gestos nervosos, passando as mãos nos cabelos, eu estava hipnotizada e acho que de boca aberta também.

_Bem, fui pego de surpresa, eu, quero dizer, ninguém esperava por você! Rennee falou da filha, mas, eu achei que fosse uma garotinha de doze anos e não, uma...uma... – ele apontava para mim com um dedo.

_Freira! – eu completei a frase.

_Isto!

_Agora o senhor acredita que eu seja uma religiosa? Eu tomava cuidado com as palavras enquanto falava, talvez, nem tudo estivesse de fato perdido.

_Bom, até que me provem o contrário, a senhora é filha de Rennee Dwyer e madre vinda de um convento. Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber o que fazia naquele deserto com estas roupas? Olha, moça - neste momento ele me olhou muito atentamente e eu voltei a sentir aquela sensação estranha, aquele tremer dentro de mim – nós temos freiras aqui na Africa, mas elas não andam vestidas feito um urubu, tão pouco cheias de panos até o pescoço e cobrindo os cabelos.

Ele ficou olhando para os meus cabelos durante um bom tempo e eu não conseguia me lembrar de algo razoavelmente bom para dizer.

_Eu não sabia que aqui era tão quente assim... – mordi minha boca, toda vez que eu ficava perto daquele homem só conseguia me complicar. Depois não sei o que deu no homem, parecia que um bicho havia mordido ele, pois com passadas largas passou por mim e foi direto para a porta. Eu fiquei ali, no rastro dele, embebida pelo cheiro doce daquele corpo forte. Tive que sacudir minha cabeça, eu estava ficando louca...

_Vou deixá-la, Zahara já deve estar aprontando seu banho, só lamento que tenha perdido suas coisas, pois não temos roupas de freiras por aqui.

_Eu posso usar qualquer roupa.

_Eu não sei se isto seria uma boa idéia!

_Como assim?

_Nada, falei demais! – ele me olhou estranho antes de voltar a falar - ...diabos, mas, você é tão jovem para ser chamada de senhora.

E, sem pensar eu disparei:_Me chame de Madre Bela!

Em seguida ele saiu batendo a porta, mas antes ainda pude ouvi-lo dizer alguma coisa sobre ter feito muita merda na vida para ter que passar por aquilo. Desanimada eu praticamente me arrastei até a cama e contabilizei minhas ações e cheguei a conclusão que nada fiz para ter que passar por todo aquele sofrimento.

continua...

Olá!

Estou particularmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores e, ficarei feliz em receber alguns reviews!

Bjus!


	5. Chapter 5

Kalahari

Capitulo 4

Não tive muito tempo para contemplação e suspirei resignada quando ouvi uma batida leve na porta, era Zahara que entrava sorrindo, além de bonita ela era muito simpática. Havia algumas peças de roupas nos braços dela.

_Madre? Eu lhe trouxe umas roupas limpas, foram de sua mãe... – não sei dizer, mas uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim, era horrível ouvi-la falar assim de Rennee, como se de fato ela estivesse morta - ...acho que elas irão lhe servir, vejo que seu porte físico era muito semelhante ao de sua mãe.

_Mesmo? – quando fora a ultima vez que eu vira mamãe? Acho que tinha doze anos, na saída do colégio, ela se aproximou de mim, sem que o motorista do papai visse. Eram outros tempos aqueles, éramos ricos ainda, foi antes da crise. Rennee me abraçou com carinho, ela chorava. Mas eu fiquei com os braços retos sem retribuir aquele afeto, eu ainda estava muito magoada com ela por ter me abandonado.

__"Oh, minha garotinha!"_– eu lembro dela passar as mãos nos meus cabelos com ternura e depois me dar um beijo na testa. Mas a próxima lembrança gostaria de esquecer, pois eu empurrei minha mãe e comecei a gritar com ela, falando palavras duras que nem sabia o significado, palavras que eu aprendi com papai.

As roupas foram postas na minha frente, eu toquei o tecido de uma, era uma calça capri laranja, a tomei nas mãos e senti o cheiro dela.

_As roupas estão limpas, eu as coloco uma vez por quinzena no sol.

Zahara falava alheia ao meu drama pessoal. Eu fiquei imaginando Rennee naquelas roupas. Depois tomei a blusa de algodão branca em estilo bata, nesta peça eu senti o perfume de mamãe, era o mesmo. Sorri pensando que certos habitos não mudavam, aquele perfume mamãe ganhou de papai quando eles se casaram, pelo visto ela ainda usava a mesma fragrância.

_Madre? - Ergui meus olhos para a bela Zahara, ela me estendeu uma toalha e um pedaço quadrado de sabonete, eu o peguei e cheirei.

_Um que cheiro bom!

_Sim, nós fabricamos com ervas essênciais e algumas raízes de cheiro, elimina o odor do sebo.

Não pude evitar de franzir meu nariz, sebo? Eca!

_Vamos? Sua tina de banho esta pronta.

Banho? Que palavra maravilhosa de se ouvir, senti como se uma onda de entusiasmo tomasse conta de mim e pulei da cama sorrindo.

_Que noticia maravilhosa esta Zahara, obrigada! – sem pensar em nada corri para ela e dei um beijo no rosto.

_Por favor, é somente nossa obrigação! – depois Zahara ficou me olhando atentamente antes de voltar a falar – Agora eu sei o motivo dele ficar tão irritado.

Com certeza ela falava do tal Edward, eu desconfiava que aquele homem se irritava com a própria sombra dele, misericórdia! Voltei para a cama e tomei as peças de roupas em meus braços.

_Vamos, me leve para meu banho regenerador! – eu imitei a voz de uma personagem teatral, eu estava muito feliz! Zahara sorriu abertamente e me levou para fora do quarto, na verdade, fomos para fora da casa que era enorme. Saímos pela porta dos fundos e depois entramos em uma casinha menor e eu não consegui evitar de assobiar, era um quarto de banho. Zahara riu da minha expressão de surpresa.

_Não quero ofender madre, mas a senhora é tão jovem e tão cheia de vida que me pergunto como entrou para o convento?

Eu caminhei de boca aberta pelo quarto, havia alguns bancos, uma maca e no centro, um pouco acima do chão uma tina com água cheia de espuma. Eu comecei a tirar a batina com desespero enquanto respondia:

_Bem, meu pai queria me casar com Mike Newton quando eu completei dezessete anos... – eu tirei as botinas e chorei de dor, meus dedos do pé estavam grudados, coitadinhos. - ...acabei indo parar no convento, depois da briga que tive com papai, eu ameacei me matar primeiro, não fui muito convincente e passei uma semana cheia de machucados, depois de cada tentativa frustrada de suicídio... - tirei a calça e depois fiquei com o vestido branco somente.

_Minha nossa, este tal Mike Newton deveria ser horrível!

_Até que não, ele era bonitinho.

_Como o Sr. Cullen?

Neste momento eu gargalhei:_Zahara, ninguém se compara ao Sr. Cullen!

Acho que ela não entendeu que eu estava sendo irônica. Imagina, Mike Newton versus Edward Cullen?

_É como comparar anjo com demônio! - depois fechei minha boca, longe de mim querer falar mal do patrão dela.

_Mas, então o que aconteceu? Você largou seu noivo para atender o chamado?

Fiquei olhando para ela por um minuto, tentando entender sobre o tal do chamado, quando ela apontou para a parte de cima da batina.

_Vocação madre!

Vocação? Só se for para encrenca! Mas fiquei de boca fechada, ela não precisava saber estes detalhes...

_Bom, numa noite, eu entrei na biblioteca do papai e disse iria fugir, no outro dia, acordei com as minhas coisas arrumadas e o motorista pronto para me levar para o convento.

_Oh, então não foi por vocação? – tive que gargalhar naquele momento. Quando eu tirei o vestido gemi de dor, uma parte do tecido ficou grudada nas minhas costas e quanto mais eu puxava, mais doía.

_Espere... – eu senti que Zahara estava tentando me ajudar, mas a impressão que eu tinha era que o tecido havia grudado nas minhas costas.

_Grudou, madre!

Bingo!

_Vou buscar uma tesoura.

_Como assim?

_O tecido grudou dentro do seu ferimento.

Olhei assustada para ela. Então eu me machuquei mesmo. Não aquele bicho fez isto comigo!

_Como está? – eu quase gritei.

_É um corte enorme, terá que levar pontos!

Comecei a tremer.

_Não sei como agüentou a dor, o ferimento parece profundo.

Zahara saiu de perto de mim e foi até uma cômoda e voltou com uma tesoura enorme. Acho que ela viu o susto no meu rosto.

_Madre, terei que cortar um pedaço do seu cabelo, pois o sangue secou a ponta de uma mecha junto com o vestido dentro do ferimento. Eu pensei que vocês usavam alguma peça intima antes do vestido.

Eu mordi a minha língua, como é que ia falar pra criatura que não tive tempo de colocar peça por peça?

Ouvi o barulho de algo cortando e senti que o repuxo no meu pescoço suavizou. Depois o vestido foi ao chão e eu fiquei somente de calcinha na frente dela. Coloquei um braço na frente dos meus seios. Nunca fiquei pelada na frente de ninguém, nem na boate da Sue, onde as meninas brincavam comigo pelo fato de eu ainda ser virgem, como se fosse algum defeito.

_Precisa de ajuda para se banhar?

_Não, obrigada! – eu entrei com calcinha dentro da tina e agradeci que a espuma me cobriu até o pescoço, a água estava morna, quase fria. Depois eu tirei a peça que faltava e joguei ela no chão, então eu me encostei no extremo da tina e fechei meus olhos, eu estava no paraíso!

_Vou levar tuas roupas para lavar e quando estiverem secas, vou remendá-las.

_Obrigada Zahara. – ela era um anjo!

Suspirei lentamente. O dia iria se fechar, e eu estava viva e inteira, apesar dos machucados. Atina era tão grande que eu consegui estender minha perna e batê-la na água, espalhando espuma para todos os lados, que delicia!

Comecei a me esfregar com o sabonete cheiroso, menos nas costas. Primeiro que eu não alcançava toda ela e as partes que meus dedos tocavam estavam de fato doloridas. Lembrei de Zahara falando sobre eu ter agüentado a dor. Acho que aquele lugar era tão quente que amortecia a dor do corpo ferido. Senti parte do meu cabelo molhado e fiz um coque meio frouxo nele, depois iria pedir ajuda da Zahara para lavá-los. Então tornei a fechar meus olhos e relaxei.

Acho que dormir, mas me lembro de tudo, da minha fuga desesperada da boate naquela noite. Eu sai por uma porta lateral que dava em uma viela, mas quando cheguei a rua tive que voltar, tinha um carro preto com um motorista estranho que saiu com uma arma na mão no momento em que apareceu a policia. Eu pulei o muro do vizinho caindo no pátio de uma fabrica desativada e corri feito doida com a valise de dinheiro.

Dinheiro...

Arregalei meus olhos, Zahara levara minhas roupas para lavar, ela iria achar os maços de notas. Pulei da tina com espuma por todo o meu corpo, corri para fora do quarto de banho me enrolando na toalha que mal me cobria. Eu senti os pedregulhos furando as solas dos pés, mas nem me importei, eu precisava achar Zahara, a pergunta era onde?

Dei a volta pela casa e fui parar em uma espécie de curral, voltei e entrei na casa pela cozinha, nada! Sai de lá e me vi em uma espécie de corredor, eu girei em torno de mim mesma, eu estava em um labirinto. Mas de repente eu dei um pulo de susto, a voz escandalosa de Edward Cullen fez todos os meus pêlos do corpo se levantarem. Olhei para trás e não vi nada, então resolvi me guiar por ela, que falava com uma espécie de radio:

_Cambio – Cullen – Meus homens disseram que você resgatou seu bezerro campeão – cambio.

_Cambio – confirmada informação – mas o bicho ta morto – cambio.

_Cambio – morto? – cambio.

_Cambio – com um tiro na cabeça – cambio.

_Cambio – não faz sentido – eles roubarem o bezerro para matar – cambio.

_Cambio – foi Jacob quem matou meu campeão – cambio.

_Cambio – porque Diabos? – cambio.

_Cambio – para salvar um freira maluca – cambio.

_Cambio – freira? – cambio.

_Cambio – sim – cambio.

_Cambio – Cullen, capturamos um dos ladrões – já estava para morrer – cambio.

_Cambio – ele falou alguma coisa que prestasse? – cambio.

_Cambio – falou sobre ver a virgem Maria – achei que o homem estava alucinando para morrer – depois o infeliz disse que não queria ter roubado a madre – cambio.

_Cambio – estranho, como era este homem – cambio.

_Cambio – alto e ruivo, mas faltava um dedo na mão – cambio.

_Cambio – o ruivo, ele morreu? – cambio.

Ruivo? Um clarão apareceu diante dos meus olhos enquanto eu caminhava sendo direcionada pela conversa dele com o radio. Eu me vi sendo cercada por vários carros e uns homens atiraram no motorista do caminhão em que eu havia pego carona. Depois a porta se abriu e eu fui tirada com brutalidade de dentro do veiculo. Eu entrei na sala e vi Edward com um copo na mão e antes dele encostar a boca nele, ele falou um cambio final. Os cabelos bronze dele estavam desarrumados e ele passou a mão livre neles os desalinhando ainda mais. Então outra lembrança, do homem alto e encorpado, com sardas no rosto e de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto sangue. Ele tinha um olhar de culpa e me disse antes de me entregar o cantil com a água e minha frasqueira:__"Desculpe, madre!"_

_Foi ele! – eu gritei e na mesma hora Edward se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta, a bebida do copo escorreu pelo queixo dele e ensopou a camisa azul na altura do peito.

_Pelo amor... – eu ouvi o sussurro dele e somente quando senti os olhos verdes me percorrendo de cima abaixo foi que lembrei que estava enrolada em uma toalha que mal cobria as minhas coxas.

E para comprovar a situação, eu olhei para mim mesma a começar pelos seios redondos e fartos que pareciam dois melões rosados para depois seguir com os olhos até os meus pés nus. Mas, assim que abaixei minha cabeça, meus cabelos se soltaram do coque e caíram sobre meu rosto que estava quente. Engolindo minha saliva seca, eu ergui meus olhos que pararam bem na altura da cintura do homem, que tinha um negócio crescendo igual quando se enche uma bexiga.

O que eu fiz?

Bom, primeiro eu gritei, para depois girar. Já falei alguma vez de como sou sortuda? Pois então, eu bati em algo duro e despenquei no chão sentindo tudo girar e uma dor terrível dentro do meu nariz. Fechei meus olhos e estava sentindo que iria apagar, mas dedos fortes bateram no meu rosto e mesmo sentindo o gosto de sangue na minha boca, o hálito dele foi mais forte. Como alguém que está para desmaiar consegue sentir do hálito de outro o gosto de menta e mel?

_Puta que o pariu! O que eu vou fazer com você?

Foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi.

continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Kalahari

Capitulo 5

A dor latejava na minha testa, automaticamente levei minha mão até ela e gemi, havia um galo bem no meio dela. Depois, passei a ouvir uma voz de homem praguejando, era ele! Foi ai que senti o calor do corpo forte e o cheiro do suor misturado ao da bebida.

_Puta que o pariu, oh merda! – era um sem fim de palavrões, todos sussurrados.

Abri um olho apenas e pude ver o queixo quadrado e a barba rala por fazer, depois desci pelo pescoço firme até chegar ao peito peludo. De repente ele abaixou a cabeça e eu, muito covarde, fechei o olho, bem rápido, e prendi a minha respiração.

_Desde quando freiras tem peitos? - Ele sussurrava bem em cima do meu rosto, o cheiro do hálito quente arrepiou todo o meu corpo e eu senti um tremor indecente, bem lá no meio...

Eu precisava sair do colo daquele homem, ele não tinha modos, era intratável e estava me enlouquecendo

_Por que diabos ela tinha que ser mulher?

O que ele achava que eu tinha que ser?

Depois um estrondo, acho que ele meteu o pé na porta. Queria muito virar a minha cabeça e ver para onde aquela criatura terrível estava me levando, mas o ventinho que alisava minhas coxas me alertava a permanecer de olhos fechados e bem quietinha.

E como eu fui me meter no colo dele praticamente nua era a grande pergunta. Lembrei de sair feito doida do quarto de banho e correr pelo quintal, depois entrei na casa a procura de Zahara e do meu dinheiro.

_E que merda de convento é este que aceita mulher jovem e bonita?

Como é?

Eu bem que gostaria de continuar assim, me fingido de morta, mas a toalha, uma bandida traiçoeira, começou a escorregar do meu corpo, eu até podia sentir o ventinho batendo no bico do meu seio.

_O que deu nessa maluca de aparecer só de toalha na sala...? - ai ele parou de falar, acho que ele parou de respirar também! E eu sabia, mesmo de olhos fechados eu podia sentir que ele estava olhando pros meus peitos. Meu rosto pegou fogo e ele teria percebido no mesmo instante que eu estava bem acordada se não estivesse tão concentrado nas minhas tetas.

_Esse pano desgraçado também não ajuda em nada!

Sei lá que droga ele estava fazendo, mas eu senti a coxa quente, bem firme e dura no meio da minha bunda, enquanto ele passou a me segurava com um braço apenas. Não me contive e gritei abrindo meus olhos.

__**O que você pensa que vai fazer?**_ – Nossos narizes ficaram grudadinhos, estava tudo tão perto que o hálito dele pinicou a minha língua. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu mal conseguia respirar e quando o fazia ficava bêbada com o cheiro forte que vinha daquele corpo.

_Desde quando você está acordada?

Assim tão de pertinho eu vi os lábios do moço, eram finos e retos, depois segui para o nariz perfeito e quando cheguei nos olhos, eu me perdi neles, pareciam duas labaredas de fogo verde. Ele suspirou pesado, feito um garanhão puro sangue e o ar forte que saiu das narinas alisou todo o meu rosto me fazendo tremer inteirinha.

Depois não sei o que aconteceu, acho que o homem se assustou com alguma coisa e eu fui parar no chão.

_Ai! - A toalha voou para o alto e caiu em cima de mim novamente.

Eu tinha certeza de que ele viu todos os pêlos do meu corpo e mesmo sentindo muita dor eu coloquei minha bunda para o alto e me rastejei. Nem queria imaginar se alguém estivesse me vendo naquela situação deplorável. Quando cheguei perto da cama puxei a cocha que tinha nela e me embolei para depois me enfiar embaixo dela.

_Hombre, o que você fez?

Era Jacob Black.

Olhei para a porta e lá estava Edward, de costas para mim e bem na frente de Jacob, que se esticava todo para olhar dentro do quarto.

_Não fiz merda nenhuma, Jacob!

_Pobre madrezita!

_Eu estava ajudando ela! A louca meteu o nariz na parede e caiu dura estatelada bem na minha frente!

_Hombre, a única coisa dura aqui está abaixo da tua cintura!

_Jacob, cuidado, hoje eu já fui muito provocado!

_Você não tem respeito ao próximo, Edward? Você não respeita a Rennee? Mas respeite ao altíssimo, lembre-se que a madre é filha de Deus!

_E eu sou filho de quem, do capeta?

Edward gesticulava tanto quanto gritava.

_É você quem está falando!

_Jacob, eu estou armado!

_Você a tirou da casa de banho, Edward?

_Eu não fiz porra nenhuma, já disse! Ela apareceu do nada embrulhada naquele pedaço de pano desgraçado com os peitos de fora...!

Nesse momento eu arranhei o assoalho, eu queria abrir uma fresta, fazer um buraco e me enfiar embaixo da terra.

Eu queria deixar de existir! Morrer servia também!

_Edward Cullen, de todas as mulheres neste mundo você vai querer tirar a virtude de uma freira?

_Jacob, sai da minha frente, do contrário eu vou descarregar esta arma na tua cara!

_Você bebeu feito um gambá hombre, olhe para você? Está uma desgraça só, fedendo, com cara de louco e pau inchado! Agora quer me matar também? Só se for de vergonha mesmo! Como ousa bulinar com a pobre madrezita?

_Jacob, se você não calar a merda dessa boca eu vou dar um tiro nela e depois outro na minha cabeça. Puta que o pariu, eu queria apagar este dia da minha vida!

Eu vi a hora que eles saíram da frente da porta do quarto, aos escândalos. Jacob acusava Edward de ser um devasso. Fechei meus olhos e fiquei tremendo e chorando, lamentei não saber rezar naquele momento. Ouvi passos no corredor e depois veio o silencio, mas não por muito tempo.

_Madre?

_Zahara?

Coloquei meu rosto para fora e vi os olhos negros de anjo dela.

_Eu trouxe as suas roupas.

_Oh, Zahara!

_Madre, eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu!

Zahara estava triste. Eu olhei para a porta, ela estava fechada, depois sai debaixo da cama e me levantei com a cocha bem firme em meu corpo. Ela tinha nas mãos as roupas e uma caixinha com uma cruz vermelha.

_Eu não sei como aconteceu Zahara. Oh Céus, eu preciso ir embora daqui, hoje!

_Calma madre, o Sr. Cullen não é este selvagem, na verdade ele costuma ser bem civilizado.

_Civilizado, com aquela boca suja?

_Ele anda muito nervoso e arisco. Madre o que aconteceu? Eu não a deixei no quarto de banho?

_Sim, eu precisava te encontrar, as minhas roupas, elas, onde elas estão?

_Eu as coloquei de molho, depois vou batê-las na pedra.

_Mas o dinheiro?

_Ele está guardado, deixei no quarto do Sr. Cullen, tem um cofre lá. Fique calma ele já sabe que o dinheiro é para o convento que a senhora vai abrir.

_Ele sabe do dinheiro?

_Sim, já até falou com o xerife sobre o dinheiro e o convento.

_Xerife? - eu senti que minha voz saiu muito esganiçada.

_Sim, ele está tendo muito trabalho ultimamente, tem um bando na região que está roubando nossos gados e assaltando os visitantes e estrangeiros.

Zahara falou tudo com muita calma, que até me irritou, enquanto ela se aproximava de mim.

_Mas que machucado feio na sua testa. Eu trouxe a caixa de remédios para cuidar do seu machucado nas costas.

Eu mal conseguia ouvi-la falar, Edward sabia do dinheiro e falou com o xerife, que era um homem da lei, ele iria querer me ver e iria olhar nos meus olhos e descobrir toda a minha farsa.

Comecei a tremer novamente.

_Teremos que dar alguns pontos no seu machucado.

_Como?

_Nas suas costas.

_Zahara, quando o xerife virá aqui?

Ai ela sorriu lindamente antes de me dar a pior noticia de todas:_Nesta noite, o Sr. Cullen o convidou para o jantar.

continua...

Olá Estou feliz pela quantidade de leitores, mas seria bom ler mais reviews tbm!

Esta fic é postada em outro site por mim.

Bjus!


	7. Chapter 7

Kalahari

Capitulo 6

Já havia perdido a conta das vezes em que me olhara no espelho e ensaiara as frases feitas, mas para cada uma, eu procurava usar uma expressão diferente, um olhar mais languido, algo que impactasse.

–Não!

Tinha que ser algo mais cálido, santo, um olhar que falasse diretamente na alma. Tentei me lembrar de como eu fizera no navio, com aqueles homens, eles sem duvidas eram assassinos de verdade. Mas eu só me lembrava de que primeiro, havia fechado bem meus olhos, minha testa pingava o suor do corpo e minhas mãos tremiam com a cruz entre os dedos. Sacudi a minha cabeça e me levantei daquela penteadeira. Nada funcionava, eu não iria conseguir convencer a ninguém que era uma santa mulher, não depois da tarde de pavor que eu tive com aquela criatura malcriada, estava perdida, era melhor entregar os pontos e aparecer naquela sala com as mãos estendidas para as algemas.

Tornei a fechar meus olhos, eu via tudo com requintes de perversidade, do xerife me algemando, me chamando de farsante, depois, os olhos verdes faiscando fogo vivo, me queimando todinha, com certeza o Cullen iria me torturar pessoalmente para que eu confessasse onde havia arranjando tanto dinheiro.

Estava enlouquecendo, deveria ser efeito do sol que torrou meu cérebro.

Não! Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de pegar meu dinheiro e depois fugir daquele lugar, antes de morrer esfolada viva. Andei pelo quarto nervosa e voltei para a janela, o dia já deveria ter se findado, mas naquele continente tudo era diferente, o cheiro do ar era quente, selvagem, as pessoas eram fortes e resistentes como o solo seco e rachado. Eu ainda não havia entendido o que minha mãe vira naquele país. De repente, uma batida leve na porta e, eu me assustei ao ponto de bater minha cabeça na madeira da janela, doeu tanto que fiquei zonza.

–Madre Bella?

Era a voz doce de Zahara.

–Sim?

–O xerife Chenney está aqui!

–É mesmo? – a minha voz saiu fraquinha demais.

–Sim, ele está ansioso por conhecê-la!

–Maravilhoso! - meu sorriso para Zahara foi algo medonho, entre o pavor e o sofrimento.

–Madre, você está bem? Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

Sim, me dê uma faca para eu me matar! Não o revolver é mais rápido e eficiente.

–Está tudo bem querida, vá na frente que eu já vou!

–Sim, ah madre, eu fiz um cozido especial esta noite, espero que aprecie!

Zahara me sorriu lindamente e depois se foi, ela era um anjo naquele inferno. Caminhei sentindo o peso dos condenados nas pernas e fui até a penteadeira e abri uma gaveta a remexendo, um tecido delicado de seda alisou meus dedos e não resisti o tomando, era uma echarpe mesclada em tons de azul e branco, muito bonita, eu senti o cheiro do perfume da mamãe e puxei um pouco mais o tecido quando algo pesado caiu dele. Meus olhos não acreditaram no que viram, eu abri a boca e quase babei.

–Alguém lá em cima gosta de mim!

Eu senti lagrimas saindo dos meus olhos, era perfeito! Quando voltei a me olhar no espelho meus olhos já não tinham mais a expressão de desespero, sorrindo, eu passei a echarpe na minha cabeça de modo a ajeitá-la com eficiência e classe, pronto, meus cabelos estavam cobertos e me dava um ar digno de senhora acima de qualquer suspeita. Joguei a ponta do tecido nas minhas costas e me ergui. Quando voltei a andar já me sentia mais leve e com o livro em uma de minhas mãos, eu abri a porta cheia de coragem.

A primeira coisa que senti foi o cheiro maravilhoso da comida de Zahara, eu não sabia do que era o tal cozido, mas o danado deveria estar bom de encher a boca. Meus estomago protestou, a quanto tempo eu não comia nada, nem lembrava! Depois, pude ouvir uma risada franca e aberta, mas o tom da voz era diferente, não se parecia com Jacob ou do demônio de olhos verdes. Deveria ser o xerife!

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu me utilizei do exercício de respiração que aprendera nas aulas de canto.

–Calma Bella, calma!

Assim que o corredor terminou, eu dei de frente com a sala onde tudo aconteceu, fechei meus olhos e sacudi a minha cabeça, tentando exorcizar as lembranças de horas atrás.

–Madre Bella?

Uma voz alegre e jovial me fez abrir os olhos e cheia de surpresa eu vi um homem jovem, magro e alto com olhos quase infantis me olhando. Suspirei profundamente e tentei lembrar do modo como a superiora do colégio falava com as meninas antes das aulas se iniciarem, eu tinha que tentar alguma coisa, afinal das contas.

–Boa noite, meu filho! – usei uma voz suave e cálida, mas, uma risada debochada e escandalosa fez meus nervos pifarem e, ele ainda teve a audácia de bater na coxa antes de falar, após rir bestialmente por quase um minuto inteiro.

–Ben Cheney tem idade para ser teu irmão e não filho, francamente!

Eu não me dignei em olhar para ele, apenas apertei os dedos no livro e tornei a respirar profundamente antes de falar, procurando manter o falsete cálido e suave que havia usado antes:_Verdade seja dita, diante do altíssimo, somos todos irmãos!

Assim que acabei de falar, meneei a cabeça levemente a inclinando para baixo e acho que me sai bem, pois assim que ergui a cabeça e olhei para frente vi a um brilho de confirmação nos olhos de Ben Cheney e a voz arrogante de Edward Cullen calou-se.

Quase vibrei, depois de tudo pelo o que passei, torrando feito pão no deserto, ser pisoteada por um animal enlouquecido e depois ficar de bunda ao ar e servir de atração para aquele malcriado, julguei que iria conseguir passar aquela noite sem ser presa, morta ou escorraçada.

Sem perceber estava sorrindo.

–Angela ficara muito feliz em saber que temos a uma freira jovem na cidade.

Quem?

–Que grosseria a minha, me permita apresentar-me, Benjamin Cheney, eu sou o xerife desta comarca e, não sou o prefeito, mas, gostaria de lhe dar as boas vindas, madre Bella.

Apesar de tudo eu estava gostando daquele xerife. Ele se aproximou de mim e estendeu uma das mãos.

–Espero que a sua ordem permita saudá-la com este cumprimento cordial, madre!

–Mas é claro que sim, não somos assim tão severas! – acho que fui muito entusiasmada ao pote, pois vi de soslaio ao olhar enigmático de Edward e minhas pernas voltaram a tremer. Só havia uma solução, eu deveria olhar o mínimo possível para aquele homem impossível e com gratidão nos olhos eu vi o xerife me indicar uma cadeira, longe dele, mas, tive que passar por cima das pernas longas e musculosas e indevidamente lembrei-me do calor da coxa dele no meu traseiro.

–Jacob me disse que você, se me permite chamá-la assim, passou por maus bocados no deserto, madre.

Assim que me acomodei na poltrona eu coloquei o livro sobre o meu colo e tornei a jogar a ponta da echarpe para trás.

–Sim, mas a proteção do altíssimo estava comigo.

–Com certeza! – a voz de Ben Cheney soou com muito entusiasmo – sentir aquele calor, sem uma gota de água e ainda ser pisoteada por um búfalo e sobreviver, só pode ser obra do altíssimo!

Eu sorri com satisfação, pois sentia que a vida era maravilhosa, ainda mais depois de passar por tantas emoções de quase morte. Mas, meu sorriso morreu assim que a voz de Edward, agora muito sério falou intrometida.

–O que eu gostaria de saber mesmo, era o que você fazia naquele lugar?

–Senhora!

–Como é?

–Senhora madre Bella, meu jovem! Eu já lhe disse, se lembra?

Eu vi os olhos dele se projetarem a tal ponto de quase pularem das órbitas, de repente eu voltei a sentir aquele temor pela minha vida, mas, fui salva novamente por ele, Jacob Black!

–Madrezita, que alegria vê-la assim, tão bem disposta!

–Jacob, meu salvador! Estava sentido sua falta nesta sala, agora o ar ficou até mais leve...

–Pois para mim, parece que os calores dos infernos subiram, vai uma bebida, Ben? - eu não tinha a coragem suficiente de firmar meus olhos nos dele, mas sentia a forçar daquele olhar aquecer a todo o meu lado esquerdo e a voz, que bem parecia chicotadas no meu corpo.

–Não Edward, vou respeitar a madre aqui presente, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo e moderar esta tua língua solta!

–Só se desmanchasse ele e o fizesse de novo! – Jacob falou muito indignado.

–Jacob, para o altíssimo, nada é impossível, apenas, tenha fé! – voltei a usar meu tom cálido ao falar, ele sempre dava bons resultados, menos com ele, Edward!

–Puta Merda! Está todo mundo contra mim hoje? **Zahara**?

O grito do homem foi capaz de fazer as paredes sacudirem. Eu tinha que admitir, ele era força bruta em tudo, no corpo, na voz, no espírito. Eu não conseguia enxergar a um pontinho de franqueza naquele ser.

–Sr. Cullen? – o anjo da Zahara entrou sorrindo.

–Está pronta esta comida mulher? Meu estomago trocou de lugar com o cérebro! – havia um tom de suplica quando ele falou, até parecia uma criança de cinco anos. Zahara tinha o incrível poder de acalmar a fera. Mas um riso debochado escapou da minha boca e ele ouviu.

–Contei alguma piada, _madre_?

–Piada? Imagina, se não o ouvisse falar, jamais iria supor que o senhor usasse o estomago no lugar do cérebro, não senhor! – falei usando um tom mais agudo e bem irônico que fez Jacob e o xerife rirem gostoso.

–Acabei de arrumar a mesa, será uma alegria esta noite, com o xerife e a madre Bella conosco!

Eu sorri retribuindo a doçura da Zahara, mas o demônio Cullen não iria deixar as coisas como estavam, não mesmo!

–Hum! Bom, já que temos a uma religiosa nesta casa, seria muito bom ouvir uma prece, antes de comermos, não é mesmo, _Senhora Madre Bella?_

Eu engoli a saliva que secara na minha boca e apertei com força o livro santo, pois eu não esperava por isto. E agora?

Eu não sabia rezar!

Eu vi a mão enorme e morena de Jacob estendida para mim e os olhos negros brilhando emocionados. Me apoiei nela e me ergui, o xerife balançou a cabeça para mim, para que eu e Jacob seguíssemos na frente. Eu vi o sorriso de Zahara e os dentes brancos perfeitos, depois olhei para o lado, só para confirmar e lá estava ele, com um brilho perigoso no olhar e um sorriso, de lado e debochado na face.

Que homem terrível!

Voltamos para o corredor, mas ao invés de virarmos para o lado dos quartos entramos na próxima a esquerda, era uma sala ampla, com um enorme e lindo lustre e embaixo dele tinha uma mesa enorme e bem posta. Era tudo muito lindo e delicado, as louças e o modo como foram ajeitadas sobre a mesa. Não consegui deixar de lembrar dos tempos felizes da minha vida, quando ainda tinha casa, tinha meu pai e jantávamos todas as noites juntos, em mesas tão lindas quanto a desta noite.

Zahara.

Ela sem duvidas, deveria ser a alma iluminada daquela casa.

–Oh, Zahara, está tudo lindo!

Eu vi com alegria como ela ficou encabulada com o elogio. Jacob puxou uma cadeira para mim e antes de me sentar, eu vi Edward passando por nós. Senti o cheiro másculo do seu corpo, era doce e forte. Assim que me sentei, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se também, a cabeceira da mesa, meus olhos se abaixaram até o músculo da coxa tensionado. Edward pousou o copo com que se servira de bebida na outra sala e aguardou até todos estarem acomodados, até Zahara sentou-se conosco.

Depois, como eu esperava, ele me olhou novamente, daquele jeito enigmático e tornou a fazer-me o convite.

–Madre Bella, por favor, estamos todos ansiosos pelas suas palavras de benção!

Foi ai que eu senti o peso do livro em meu colo e o coloquei na mesa, depois, eu o empurrei para ele que me olhou aturdido, surpreso mesmo.

–Está é uma noite especial, que tal se o senhor lesse um trecho deste livro para nós?

–Eu? – agora havia raiva quando ele voltou a se manifestar.

–Sim, sendo o dono da casa, suas palavras seriam acolhedoras. O senhor sabe ler, senhor Cullen?

–Com todos os dia..., mas é claro que eu sei ler! Vai demorar demais ler algum versículo...- ele meneou a mão enorme no ar, tentando dar ênfase ao que dizia – o ensopado vai esfriar!

–Com o calor que está fazendo esta noite, acho que podemos correr a este risco...

Ah! Se eu iria passar apuros ele iria junto comigo! De algum modo Edward percebeu, pois se inclinou para frente e me fuzilou com os olhos e falou por entre os dentes.

–Primeiro a reza, depois eu leio!

–Madrezita? – Jacob, meu herói!

–Sim! – naquele momento eu não tinha medo, continuei a olhar firme para Edward.

–Se a senhora não se importar, gostaria de fazer a esta singela oração! – Jacob estava chorando?

Voltei-me para ele, sim, havia lágrimas nos olhos de Jacob!

–A senhora ainda não sabe, mas eu fui criado em um orfanato de freiras na minha querida terra. E todas as noites orávamos agradecendo as bênçãos...

–Oh Jacob, mas que historia bonita! – eu toquei com carinho a mão de Jacob e ouvi um suspiro impaciente vindo de Edward.

–Sim, eu gostaria de fazer a esta oração, se me permite?

–A melhor oração é a que vem do coração e é espontânea, meu querido!

–Obrigado, madrezita!

Jacob uniu suas mãos enormes e curvou sua cabeça, era o sinal para fazermos o mesmo, depois a voz grossa e sentimental foi ouvida.

–Senhor, esta noite, nesta mesa farta, agradecemos a graça do pão misericordioso, AMÉM!

Houve um momento constrangedor de silêncio, mas Zahara o quebrou repetindo a palavra e logo foi seguida por mim e por Ben. Quando abri meus olhos me assustei com o modo de Edward.

–Jacob, que bosta de oração é esta?

Como ele conseguia ser tão rude?

–Foi uma oração muito singela, Jacob, obrigada!

–Hombre! Se acha que pode fazer melhor, faça!

–É melhor começarmos a comer! Zahara por favor, me passe o purê?

A refeição começou a ser servida em silencio e logo se ouvia apenas o mastigar das bocas, as minhas mãos tremiam muito quando finalmente eu coloquei o bocado de comida no garfo e o levei até a minha boca. Fechei meus olhos e me transportei para outro mundo com aquele sabor divino.

Acho que gemi!

Depois, perdi o controle e passei a comer desesperadamente, eu tinha medo de que o prato fugisse da minha frente. Alguém me passou a tigela do arroz e das batatas, peguei o quanto podia e me servi de mais ensopado.

–Hã, madre Bella?

Alguém realmente iria me interromper naquele momento de sublime prazer?

–Então, a senhora poderia nos falar um pouco mais sobre seus planos para abrir o convento nesta cidade, soube que já possui verba para isto, não é mesmo?

Fiquei entalada com um pedaço de carne bem no meio da minha goela e, lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos.

Que situação mais indigesta!

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Kalahari

Capitulo 7

As lagrimas que saiam dos meus olhos não me deixavam ver direito o que estava acontecendo, repentinamente eu senti fortes tapas em minhas costas o que somente piorou a minha situação, pois o pedaço de carne se acomodou melhor na minha goela e não queria mais sair. Comecei a ficar sem ar também.

–Você vai matá-la, Jacob!

–Hombre, eu aprendi primeiros socorros...

–Primeiros socorros com quem, com os búfalos?

–Ela esta ficando roxa! – era a voz de Zahara, eu comecei a me desesperar e passei a bater no meu peito para ver se a carne descia.

–Sai Jacob! – a voz de Edward estava em um tom diferente e eu senti braços fortes me puxarem e depois rodearem a minha cintura a comprimir com força a minha barriga enquanto eu era erguida pelas costas.

–Você tem que se acalmar e me deixar te ajudar! – ele falou no meu ouvido e eu apenas pude balançar a minha cabeça. Um forte aperto e outro solavanco e eu senti o ar subido pelo meu diafragma e saindo por todos os buracos que existiam no meu corpo, todos mesmo. O pedaço de carne voou pela minha boca e foi parar em um cristal do lustre.

Eu?

Eu murchei nos braços daquele homem e deslizei para o chão, tudo em mim doía.

–Bella, como você esta?

Péssima, lógico! Mas não respondi, pois o tom suave com que Edward falara comigo me deixou sem ação completamente. Dedos gentis tiraram os cabelos da frente do meu rosto, sei lá como, mas, a echarpe sumiu do meu corpo. Eu olhei para cima e vi o mar verde que eram os olhos dele, lindos! Mas a única coisa que consegui foi colocar uma mão sobre a minha garganta que doía muito, muito mesmo.

–Zahara, me dê um copo com água, por favor!

O copo foi colocado gentilmente nos meus lábios.

–Beba um gole, bem devagar...

Eu não tinha forças para nada e obedeci, a água gelada desceu refrescando tudo e passou pela parte machucada da goela, mas eu não me importei, pois a sensação de estar livre daquela carne era a melhor do mundo. Meus dedos tocaram os dele quando eu peguei no copo, foi uma sensação estranha e reconfortante, era como se toda a segurança do mundo estivesse me rodeando, ao invés dos braços dele.

–Madre? – a voz do xerife cortou meu contato visual com Edward. Quando eu ergui as minhas vistas me surpreendi, pois estava rodeada por eles, com suas expressões preocupadas, Jacob, Zahara e Ben Cheney.

–Desculpe xerife por este circo! – Edward se colocava em pé comigo, mas mantinha seu braço firme em minha cintura – Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a todos, por este constrangimento!

–Não seja tola, foi um acidente! – a voz rouca e o ar quente que saiu da boca de Edward percorreu meu cangote e me deixou em alerta, era como se eu estivesse sendo guiada e virei minha cabeça levemente para o lado e olhei para cima, para aqueles olhos, novamente.

–Obrigada Sr. Cullen!

–Sim, Edward, você teve senso de espírito e agilidade, aqueles anos na legião estrangeira serviram para alguma coisa.

–O senhor foi da legião estrangeira?

–Sim, foi lá que eu conheci a sua mãe, Phil e Jacob!

–Eu adoraria ouvir esta história, mas, não hoje, meu corpo dói demais, creio que seria melhor me recolher.

–Claro, vou levá-la para o quarto, e vocês voltem a comer – neste momento, Edward levantou suas vistas, mas, eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, mesmo que fosse para o pescoço forte e o queixo quadrado, ele me hipnotizava mesmo sem olhar nos meus olhos. Depois funguei o cheiro dele e fiquei entorpecida, minha mão abaixou até ir de encontro ao braço que se mantinha firme em mim, toquei os pêlos macios que ele tinha, senti na ponta dos dedos o calor que emanava do corpo forte e que estava me deixando mole novamente, senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, eu iria desfalecer.

–Eu voltarei! Que Ângela não ouça, mas, não irei perder a oportunidade de saborear a comida maravilhosa de Zahara. Madre, foi um prazer conhecê-la, voltarei uma outra hora para conversarmos. Edward, não a mantenha prisioneira, todos na cidade querem conhecer a filha de Rennee.

Eu fui levada no colo até o quarto, horas atrás está mesma cena se repetiu, mas agora era diferente, eu estava desperta e bem acolhida no peito forte dele e aproveitando o quanto podia. Mas na minha vida tudo o que é bom, dura pouco mesmo, abri meus olhos quando senti a maciez da cama e olhei em forma de protesto para ele que me acomodava com muito cuidado.

–Desta vez, vou fazer da forma correta e colocá-la na cama devidamente – Edward falava muito perto do meu rosto, minha nossa, como era bom o hálito dele, eu deveria estar parecendo um cão perdigueiro, pois estiquei meu nariz para o lado da boca bem desenhada e cheirei.

–Claro que agora é mais fácil para raciocinar também, você está com roupas... – a respiração dele ficou pesada de repente e um suspiro forte agitou as mechas dos meus cabelos. Ergui meus olhos, percorrendo o rosto bronzeado até parar nos olhos que me devoravam. Sempre achei que era um artifício que as meninas usavam, quando queriam seduzir algum tolo, eu via muito disto na boate da Sue, elas se insinuavam, falando pertinho do ouvido e depois inclinavam a cabeça para trás e ofereciam os lábios. Na minha mais completa e ignorante opinião, eu achava que era muita burrice a deles caírem em algo assim, tão manjado. O que eu desconhecia era a força que levava a fazer este ato em sua mais natural reação, a atração entre dois corpos. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e meus lábios se desgrudaram, eu não estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, era como se algo se manifestasse de dentro de mim, oh fraqueza!

Edward era mesmo uma criatura das trevas, pois não pensou que eu era uma freira, uma madre e grudou a boca grande e faminta na minha, foi explosivo!

Eu era uma virgem completa, pois nunca beijara de verdade, somente aquelas brincadeiras no quintal quando tinha nove anos, beijinhos na buchecha de Mike Newton, algo completamente ridículo se comparado aquilo! Primeiro, o calor do corpo dele penetrou em mim sem pedir licença e se acomodou no meio das minhas pernas, eu sentia choquinhos lá embaixo. Depois ele meteu a língua comprida dentro da minha boca que passou pelos meus dentes e quase tocou a minha sinetinha, para depois ficar brincando com a minha língua. O gosto da boca de Edward era indescritível. Ele sugou meus lábios com força e depois meteu uma das mãos pela lateral do meu corpo e abaixou até chegar na cintura e apertá-la, eu gemi escandalosamente.

O que era aquilo?

Tinha alguma coisa vibrando de dentro da minha menina e eu senti minha calcinha encharcando, será que aquilo que eu estava sentindo era humanamente possível? Cada pedacinho do corpo dele estava me pressionando, mas, quando o negocio dele apertou as minhas coxas eu perdi todo o controle e me agarrei nos cabelos o trazendo mais para perto, eu estava louca! Dai o homem gemeu comigo e foi o som mais gostoso que eu já ouvi, era forte, másculo e rouco, me deixou todinha arrepiada. Edward meteu uma coxa entre as minhas pernas a abrindo, depois, pressionou a cintura um pouco mais forte de encontro ao meu corpo, algo roliço e quente me cutucou por baixo e eu senti a um frenesi louco, tive que desgrudar da boca faminta dele e gemer implorando misericórdia.

–Oh céus!

Pronto! Toda vez que minha boca se abria ao acontecia! E o homem se levantou de cima de mim, tão rápido quanto um pensamento. Eu fiquei lá, estendida na cama, feito a uma perereca com as pernas arreganhadas e sem qualquer condição de pensar direito...

–Eu sinto muito, não era para isto ter acontecido!

Hein?

As palavras fugiam e a minha boca estava escancarada. Deveria ser deplorável a minha visão! Pois ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, muito nervoso.

–Eu prometi que iria me controlar perto de você, Oh Merda!

Ele prometeu isto para quem?

Assim que acabei de pensar o homem abriu a porta do quarto e saiu feito um pé de vento, me deixando sozinha e toda bagunçada na cama, tombei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechei meus olhos, eu precisava fazer uma reflexão sobre a minha vida.

Mas não naquela noite!

Virei meu corpo para o lado e abracei o travesseiro, o cansaço tomou conta de mim.

Eu sonhei com ele.

–Madre Bella?

Uma voz de anjo, muito insistente me trouxe daquele mundo cheio de perversão.

–Madre Bellaaa?

Abracei com força o travesseiro, o sonho estava se esvanecendo contra a minha vontade, eu abri minha boca contra o travesseiro e o lambi, pensando que era a boca macia de...

–Oh Madre?

Zahara?

Dei um pulo na cama e fiquei sentada, minha testa bateu na cabeça dela e nós duas gememos de dor

–Ai!

–Ui!

Levei minha mão a testa, minha cabeça estava sendo muito exigida! Olhei para cima e vi os olhos de Zahara que me cumprimentou constrangida.

–Bom dia Madre Bella!

Bom dia, como assim? Edward havia acabado de sair do meu quarto! Olhei para a janela e abri a boca, o sol brilhava escandaloso do lado de fora.

–Mas já é dia?

–Começo da tarde!

Olhei para ela que agora ajeitava algumas coisas pelo quarto e depois voltou-se para mim.

–Desculpe tê-la acordado, sei que deva estar muito cansada, mas não é muito recomendável que durma o dia todo, venha lhe servirei algo leve, algumas frutas da região e uma salada. Depois pode voltar a descansar se desejar.

Olhei perdida para todos os lados e por último, para mim mesma, eu havia dormido tão profundamente que nem sentira o passar do tempo. Ergui-me da cama e caminhei até o espelho e quase gritei, meus olhos estavam inchados de tanto dormir e meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, que pavor!

Tomei do jarro com água que Zahara me passou e lavei meu rosto na bacia de porcelana, quando voltei a me olhar a expressão amassada havia melhorado, depois enxuguei o rosto e pequei o pente de madeira e tentei ajeitar a bagunça que estava os meus cabelos.

–Seus cabelos são muito bonitos!

Sorri para Zahara, ela sempre me dizia algo gentil.

–Arrumei este vestido nas laterais, acho que irá lhe servir, se desejar trocar de roupa.

Era um luxo aquilo, e eu não pensei duas vezes quando me livrei da bata amassada e coloquei o vestido de algodão por cima, a cor dele era diferente, algo puxado para o lavanda. Depois tirei a calça que vestia e senti o frescor do dia batendo nas minhas pernas. Quando olhei para cima vi Zahara me olhando impressiona.

–Nossa madre, sem ofensas, mas, você é muito bonita!

Fiquei constrangida com aquele elogio.

–Bem, Zahara, acho que estou apresentável agora.

–Muito bem apresentável, venha, vou lhe servir a algo para comer.

–Obrigada! – foi inevitável não sorrir para ela, que me estendeu a mão e saímos do quarto.

–Sabe, os peões da fazenda estão muito curiosos por conhecê-la.

–É mesmo, porque?

–Eles dizem que a sua presença cá conosco foi um desígnio dos céus! – eu tive que rir neste momento, desígnio divino é? Se ela soubesse metade do que eu tive que passar, jamais diria isto!

–Não vamos exagerar, sim! Se não fosse por Jacob e o tal do Moabe, eu teria sido pisoteada e depois virado lanchinho de leoa.

–Oh, você conheceu meu irmão?

–Moabe é seu irmão? Sim, mas acho que ele não deva estar muito contente comigo, fui assim, um tantinho rude com ele...- parei o que estava dizendo quando entrei na sala de jantar e o vi, em cima de cadeira se esticando e pegando o pedaço de carne no lustre, que havia entalado na minha goela na noite anterior e depois embrulhando em um pedaço de papel.

–Coitada da Madrezita, quase que morre! Ainda bem que você a apertou até ela expelir isto.

–Ainda bem que ela não expeliu o jantar, além deste troço e os gases!

Gases?

–Não seja cruel hombre, ela não soltou gases, ela é uma freira!

–É freira deixou de ser humana?

–Edward, não se fala uma coisa desta de uma mulher!

–Tem razão Jacob, a verdade é que eu tento arranjar motivos bons os suficientes para me afastar e... – ele desceu da cadeira e se virou para trás me vendo parada feito a uma arvore.

–Madrezita?

Minhas faces queimavam! Minhas mãos tremiam e eu caminhei até Edward com passos duros.

–Como ousa falar assim de mim?

–Desde quando você está ai?

–Você é muito rude mesmo! Seu, seu homem das cavernas. Por certo que não deva ter tido mãe que lhe desse um mínimo de educação. Seu pervertido!

Eu vi as faces de Edward tingirem-se de vermelho, algo do que disse surtira efeito nele. Mas foi tudo muito rápido também, pois ele logo se recuperou e passou por mim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Antes de me dar lição de moral, saiba que é muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros.

–A ultima coisa de que gostaria era de ouvi-lo falar, ainda mais de mim!

Ele começou a rir, debochado e ruidosamente!

–Você pode ser a ultima novidade nestas paragens madre, mas não é unânime viu? Eu tenho mais o que fazer na vida do que falar ou pensar na sua pessoa!

Ele estava me dizendo que eu era insignificante?

–Não foi o que eu percebi quando entrei nesta sala.

–Arre! Que eu estava limpando o lustre para Zahara, e lembrei que você é bem flatulenta, claro que se não fosse assim tão gulosa, nem teria entalado com a carne.

Eu deveria estar roxa naquele momento, como ele ousava falar comigo daquele jeito? Olhei para os lados e vi o constrangimento na cara de Jacob e Zahara, eles não ousando nada dizer, saíram da sala rapidinho. Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos e soltei um grito que saiu abafado. Depois me voltei para ele que estava de costas, acho que ria feito a um animal, pois seus ombros sacudiam.

–Quem é você para falar de mim? Que ama aqueles bichos fedorentos...

–Meus búfalos não fedem! – neste momento Edward voltou-se para mim, o olhar severo voltou para o seu rosto.

–Do mesmo modo que eu não sou flatulenta! – eu não tive medo dele, eu iria mostrar para aquele bronco que ele mexeu com a pessoa errada e preparei minhas mãos, meus olhos o mediram de cima a baixo e eu mirei bem o lado do rosto em que iria tascar a minha mão, bem certeira. Mas antes ainda me lembrei de algo.

–E parece que o senhor não se importou muito com meus modos ontem a noite, visto que me agarrou no quarto, feito a um selvagem!

Aquela frase teve o poder de desarmar a besta fera.

–Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido...eu não sou assim...eu!

–O senhor é o pior tipo de homem que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer, os piratas, tão pouco os bandidos que me roubaram no deserto e, me deixaram a míngua para morrer torrada, de todos, o senhor é o pior. Sem um pingo de cavalheirismo ou educação, não se trata assim a uma mulher, seja ela freira ou não! Com licença, vou pegar meu dinheiro com Zahara e partir imediatamente desde lugar!

Eu não estava acreditando! Por causa dos péssimos modos daquele bronco, eu iria conseguir ir embora daquele lugar com o meu dinheiro, alguém realmente gostava de mim lá em cima. Passei por ele de cabeça erguida e me dirigi em direção à cozinha determinada. Mas dedos firmes me seguraram pelo braço e eu tremi.

Ai que ódio de mim! Tive vontade de me esbofetear, como eu poderia ainda tremer com toque daquele homem?

–Bella?

–Para você é MADRE!

–Tá bom, madre Bella, me perdoe, eu apenas... – ele parou de falar, que estranho. Virei meu rosto e vi um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes - ...agi muito mal com você, é que faz muito tempo que não me sinto assim...

–Assim como? – aquele homem não tinha problemas para falar, disto eu sabia, mas porque toda aquela embromação?

–Prometo me comportar, por favor, fique! Partirei hoje, vou levar algumas cabeças para a fazenda dos Hale, volto em três dias. Depois, eu mesmo a levo para a cidade, em segurança.

Três dias? Acho que poderia suportar aquilo.

–Você vai partir hoje?

–Sim, sairei a noite, é melhor para o gado.

–Então está combinado, em três dias!

Desvencilhei-me dos dedos dele e sai da sala, quando cheguei a cozinha, encontrei Zahara, ela estava com as mãos juntas e os olhos fechados, mas os abriu assim que me ouvi entrar.

–Tudo bem, madre?

–Sim, parto em três dias, Zahara, mas gostaria que soubesse já que foi muito bom conhecê-la!

–Madre Bella, é muito bom tê-la nesta casa, nos trás vida nova.

–Verdade?

–Sim, venha comer alguma coisa.

Após a refeição leve, Zahara me levou para conhecer a fazenda, apenas a parte de trás, onde tinha o curral e uma área que me foi dito que era para procriação.

–Como assim?

–Bem eles trazem os machos aqui para copularem com as fêmeas... – vi o modo consternado como Zahara me falou – hã sabe, não devemos nos aproximar desta área naqueles dias...

Estava evidente a minha ignorância estampada na cara quando Zahara completou.

–O fluxo madre, o cheiro atrai os machos...

_Oh, meu Deus! – inadvertidamente levei minhas mãos sobre a minha menina.

Mas hoje, acho que tudo bem. O senhor Cullen vai até a fazenda Hale buscar um garanhão...

Voltamos a caminhar enquanto Zahara falava um pouco sobre as atividades da fazenda Cullen, que era de criação de búfalos, mas de tempos em tempos, Edward cruzava animais de diferentes espécies, a fazenda Cullen era a única na região que poderia fazer aquilo. Demos a volta pelo curral que estava limpo e organizado para depois chegarmos ao pátio, havia a uma pequena concentração de homens, acho que eram alguns peões e Jacob estava entre eles.

–Madrezita! – o enorme e espontâneo Jacob gritou e chamou a atenção de todos para mim.

–Olá Jacob, não tive a oportunidade de cumprimentá-lo direito hoje!

–Não tem problema, os homens da Cullen estavam curiosos para conhê-la... – ele apontou para o grupo que me olhava muito atentamente. Eu subi na varanda ampla e sorri timidamente para eles.

–Boa tarde a todos!

A resposta foi uma só, um coro de vozes grossas e eu me senti bem, lembrei das noites de apresentação na boate da Sue, onde o publico era quase que unicamente composto por homens.

–Hã, madre?

–Sim Jacob!

–Alguns destes homens partiram esta noite e bem eles...-

Comecei a gelar, mesmo o dia estando ensolarado, ai não de novo a historia da oração!

–Jacob, tenho certeza que vocês já sabem bem o que fazer, não é mesmo?

–Ah sim, somos profissionais, mas seria bom poder contar com a benção...

–Vocês são abençoados todos os dias, eu vejo a homens fortes e bem vistosos! O que pode acontecer de errado?

Um brilho triste varreu os olhos dos peões, eu me senti mal com aquilo, nunca havia deixado a uma platéia sem me aplaudir ou sem sorrir. Então subi na pequena mureta e sorri para eles.

–O que é isto rapazes, que caras tristes são estas? Pulei a mureta e comecei a andar entre eles, eu vi o brilho nos olhos mudarem, eram crianças crescidas.

–Vamos, cantar!

–Cantar madre?

–Nunca aprenderam a cantar? – me virei indignada, isto eu poderia fazer e com maestria!

–Muito bem, eu conheço uma canção que todos podem aprender! Vamos lá, você? – comecei a organizá-los e depois fiquei satisfeita quando os vi, todos, postos diante de mim, voltei para a varanda onde Zahara sorria para mim.

–Muito bem meninos, eu vou cantar primeiro e irei ditar o ritmo pelas batidas do meu pé, vejam se podem me acompanhar.

Comecei a cantar uma cancão simples, que eu ouvia a empregada cantar antes de me servir o almoço, ela era alegre e cheia de ritmo. Depois que entoei a primeira estrofe eu os fiz me acompanhar.

–Vamos lá! – comecei a bater palmas para incentivá-los e algumas vozes, feito a um zumzum de abelhas começaram a sair.

–Mais alto, sim? – Voltei a cantar, agora sacudindo as barras do meu vestido e aquilo pareceu incentivá-los ainda mais e eu sorri satisfeita e, sem que percebesse, estava entre eles pulando, dançando e cantando.

Mas o som de uma voz grossa e aterrorizante, gritou mais alto do que as nossas.

–Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?

Era Edward Cullen e nada feliz!

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Kalahari

Capitulo 8

Eu sentia o trotar e o lombo duro do cavalo em cada banda da minha bunda. O dia já havia se findado somente pela hora, pois o sol forte e insistente ainda brilhava alto no céu e eu suava bicas, mesmo usando o chapéu largo que Zahara me arranjara, que mais parecia um sombreiro. As botas também não ajudavam e faziam os dedos dos meus pés ferverem, oh vida!

Olhei com ódio para ele, que ia reto logo a frente de nós, junto com a manada dos bichos fedidos que ele enchia a boca de orgulho para dizer que eram seus búfalos!

_Bah, aposto que estes fedorentos possuem mais bons modos do que esta criatura tenebrosa!

Olhei para trás, havia um peão mal humorado na minha cola, Edward o ameaçara para ficar ao meu lado, o tornando a um pobre infeliz, assim como eu. Abaixei meu tronco para frente até encostar minha testa na crina do cavalo e logo me arrependi, pois um mosquitinho entrou no buraco do meu nariz.

–Aiê, que nojo!

Eu fui gritar e o inseto entrou mais e meu estomago revirou, pois senti o momento em que ele passou pela minha goela, desesperada passei a dar ordens desconexas para o cavalo que começou a girar comigo montada nele e o final daquilo, bem, o cavalo empinou e eu quase fui ao chão.

–Calma bichinho calma, sou eu a madre Bella! Eu sou sua amiga...

Meu coração batia desvairado do tamanho que foi o meu medo de cair daquele animal desgovernado. Eu tive aulas de equitação quando era criança, adorava montar cavalos, mas eles eram muito diferentes deste em que eu estava montada, pois mais parecia uma besta indomada e, o bicho começou a correr sem a minha ordem. Eu agarrei a crina do animal, grudei no pescoço dele e gritei o quanto meus pulmões podiam sem me importar com os mosquitinhos ou com os carrapatos. Eu ainda podia ouvir alguns gritos além dos meus, até que a voz do peão que estava na minha cola falou perto de mim.

–Fica calma! – ele corria com o seu cavalo ao lado do meu e esticou o braço até pegar uma rédea e a puxou.

_Ohaaa! Calma menina...!

Menina?

Milagrosamente o bicho parou.

–Pronto! Calma agora, isso... – ele passou a mão no torso do animal o acalmando e eu tive inveja, pois queria que alguém me acalmasse também!

–Que confusão é esta aqui...?

Mas para meus pesadelos serem concretizados, lá vinha ele, cavalgando ao nosso encontro, os raios do sol bateram nas costas do homem e eu pude ver somente o brilho de seus olhos verdes, mas eu não tinha dúvidas, era ele sim, Edward Cullen. Ele chegou com rapidez e facilidade ao nosso lado e inquiriu o peão.

–A égua se assustou com o grito da madre, não sei direito, mas...

–Não precisa dizer mais nada! – depois Edward olhou para mim, daquele jeito que somente ele conseguia, tinindo de raiva! Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, precisava, apesar de tremer tanto que até meus dentes batiam.

–Eu não consigo entender, toda vez que tem uma confusão você está metida... - Ele começou a falar daquele jeito escandaloso. Acho que até os búfalos ouviram, até os urubus no céu, se é que tinha algum - ...Divina é um animal dócil, somente VOCÊ para assustá-la com suas maluquices. O que você fez para a minha égua, você a mordeu?

–Você não passa de um louco se acha mesmo que eu meti meus dentes neste animal bichento!

–Divina não é bichenta! – Edward apeou perto de mim, eu vi a cor branca dos dentes dele, o homem abaixou o tronco na minha direção e tomou as rédeas de minha montaria na mão grande antes de voltar a vociferar.

–Eu mesmo cuido dela!

–Então cuida muito mal, pois eu já contei pelo menos a uns três carrapatos aqui!

Ele puxou a minha montaria e nossos narizes grudaram.

–Divina não tem carrapatos, ela é limpa e saudável!

–Então com certeza ela pegou estes parasitas de VOCÊ! Agora solte estas rédeas! – eu coloquei uma mão minha sobre a rédea e a puxei para mim, claro que não houve se quer a um movimento.

–Quem é você? Um demônio vindo dos infernos para me atormentar?

Demônio, eu?

–Faço eu a esta pergunta? Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez, o senhor me caluniou e foi de extrema grosseria para comigo! Se não está feliz com a minha presença devo lembrá-lo de que a culpa é sua somente!

Verdade!

O abominável me forçou a vir nesta viagem, sei lá para onde, junto com os bichos fedidos dele e alguns peões da fazenda. O homem estava indomável, ele dizia que quando voltasse não teria mais uma fazenda e sim a um parque de diversões e que eu era um perigo ambulante em qualquer lugar, que o melhor era eu ficar embaixo do nariz dele, como se eu quisesse aquilo! Ele não soltou a rédea, mas começou a falar com o peão que estava vendo aquela cena desagradável.

–Vá ajudar Moabe, eu fico com ela!

Os olhos, que me descarnavam, de tão quentes que estavam não desgrudaram de mim por um segundo que fosse. E eu enfrentei tudo de queixo erguido. Se ele não estava satisfeito, eu muito menos! Homem atrevido, nunca vou me esquecer do modo bruto como ele me jogou no ombro e depois me colocou montada na garupa daquele animal. E o pior, quando eu ensaiei sair, ainda, fui ameaçada!

–_"...tenha a ousadia de sair do lombo deste animal, que você vai se arrepender!.."_

Não havia ninguém para me ajudar, Jacob, coitadinho, fora quase que escorraçado para o curral e Zahara, depois que arrumara uma bolsa para mim, se escondera dentro da casa. Eu bem que tentei me esconder com ela, mas, fui pega primeiro por ele. Tudo porque ele não gostava de musica e de dança! E agora lá estava eu, a mercê daquela criatura indomada.

–Eu falei para soltar a rédea! -o ar quente que saiu das narinas dele, balançou as mechas dos meus cabelos e foi ai somente, que eu percebi que estava sem o chapéu.

–Eu vou ficar de olho em você, vou grudar em você como se fosse tua sombra! Talvez assim possa impedir que uma catástrofe aconteça com meus búfalos ou com meus cavalos!

–Eu não pedi para vir, o senhor me trouxe a força, não, praticamente amarrada no lombo deste animal, tudo contra a minha vontade!

–Você é perigosa, não pode ficar sozinha!

Tive que gargalhar.

Eu, perigosa?

–Nem desconfiava que o senhor tinha a esta veia cômica? No mais, não ficaria sozinha lá na fazenda, eu teria a Jacob e Zahara...

–Você está levando eles para o caminho da perdição!

–Como é? Veja bem com quem está falando!

–É o que eu me pergunto toda vez que eu te olho, pois meus instintos me dizem uma coisa bem diferente do que você diz ser.

Calei minha boca naquele momento, que homem terrível era aquele Edward Cullen! Tudo podia já estar resolvido, eu havia planejado pedir para Jacob me levar para a cidade, claro que depois que eu tivesse colocado meu dinheiro em meus bolsos novamente. Virei meu rosto e cortei o contato visual, aquele não era um bom momento, para mim, pelo menos.

–Tome cuidado, Divina é sensível, não quero que a machuque!

Como se eu fosse mesmo conseguir machucar aquele animal, ela era enorme e bem musculosa. Mas, no ponto de visto do Sr. Cullen, eu era capaz de trazer as pragas do apocalipse sobre a terra.

Criatura desagradável que ele era, isto sim!

Peguei as rédeas e me afastei dele o máximo que eu pude, mas nunca havia distância boa o suficiente entre nós. Ele sempre estava lá a um passo de mim. Eu olhava firme e reto para frente, mesmo sentindo a presença dele tão forte quanto o sol na minha pele. Os peões andavam mais a frente conduzindo os búfalos, uns vinte mais ou menos, eram animais fortes e com um belo porte, tinha que admitir, mas, isto eu nuca iria falar para ele, nem sob tortura.

–Vamos passar a noite perto de um rio, os búfalos poderão se refrescar a noite para agüentarem a jornada de amanhã.

Não olhei para ele, e mordi minha língua, pois estava já cansada daquela cavalgada.

–Você deve estar cansada, vejo que não é acostumada a esta vida...

Continuei mordendo a língua, eu não iria falar com ele, mesmo sentindo a garganta seca, mas, parecia que ele podia ler a minha mente e me estendeu o cantil com a água.

–Beba, não é bom que fique desidratada. – senti algo de diferente na voz de Edward e virei minha cabeça, assim que nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele os desviou, como alguém que deseja esconder a algo, mas a mão continuava a me estender o cantil com a água e eu o peguei abrindo ávida de sede e bebi, como se aquilo fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse em minha vida. A água desceu refrescando tudo e me renovou também. Olhei para cima, para o céu que começava a ficar cinzento e lambi meus lábios que ficaram gelados e úmidos com a água fresca. Depois, derramei um pouco da água na mão e passei pelo meu pescoço e colo.

–Ai, que maravilha!

–Quando chegarmos, poderá se refrescar um pouco na água do rio.

Olhei para ele novamente e desta vez, Edward não desviou o olhar. Ficamos presos, um no outro por alguns segundos, eu vi os olhos dele indo para os meus lábios e foi inevitável não lembrar do beijo.

–Vou deixá-la um pouco sozinha, acha que ficara bem?

A voz rouca arrepiou os pelos da minha nuca e eu percebi que se naquele momento ele me pedisse qualquer coisa, mesmo a maior de todas as sandices, eu obedeceria alegremente.

Quem era aquele homem?

–Madre Bella?

–Sim?

–Não me olhe deste modo, ou eu sou capaz de me esquecer de tudo novamente...

O que ele estava dizendo?

Mordi minha boca e desci meus olhos lentamente por ele, parando no peito forte que subia rapidamente, senti as pontas dos meus dedos pinicarem, elas exigiam tocar em Edward, sentir novamente a firmeza daquele tórax, os contornos dos ombros musculosos...

–Eu...! – não consegui dizer algo além disto, pois Edward saiu de perto de mim e trotou até os búfalos e eu fiquei toda derretida no lombo da Divina. Desta vez o calor do sol não tinha culpa alguma do meu estado físico.

–Isto é muito inconveniente!

Sim o era! Eu estava me sentindo atraída pela ultima pessoa que desejaria me apaixonar na face da terra. Ele era bronco, sem refinamento, sem educação ou bons modos e impertinente. Nada justificava os modos dele, nem a boca carnuda, tão pouco as coxas firmes e quentes ou os braços fortes.

–Você é uma fraca, Isabella! Só porque ele fala assim, assim, você já fica neste estado lamentável!

–Quem Madre?

–Aiê!

Era Moabe. Que chegou perto de mim e eu nem percebi!

–Que susto Moabe!

–Desculpe, mas creio que a senhora estava tão distraída que não ouviu o trotar do meu cavalo.

Distraída com Edward Cullen!

–Não interessa o que eu estava pensando! Moabe, você fala muito bem a minha língua.

O sorriso dele iluminou toda a sua face negra.

–A sim, aprendemos inglês na escola, mas somente o básico. Depois a Sra. Dwyer nos ensinou um pouco mais quando montou uma escola lá na fazenda, veio gente até das tribos para aprender.

Eu olhei aturdida para Moabe, minha mãe ensinou aquela gente?

–É mesmo Moabe?

–Sim, senhora! Ela nos ensinou musica também. Gostamos muito de sua mãe, fico triste por não conseguir fazer nada em relação a ela, espero que a madre me perdoe. Mas é perigoso subir o rio em busca de pistas deles, as tribos do sul não aceitam a nova cultura, eles são fortes e resistentes. Nunca conseguiríamos sobreviver a natureza daquela região e lutar com eles ao mesmo tempo.

Uma tristeza tomou conta de mim. Será mesmo que eu nunca mais veria a minha mãe? Achei injusto, que Moabe, Zahara, Jacob e até mesmo Edward, tiveram mais contato com Rennee do que eu. Eles falavam dela com orgulho e carinho, algo que eu não sabia o que significava.

–Madre? Desculpe se a deixei triste! Vou cantar para a senhora.

Sorri em agradecimento, que Moabe não tinha culpa de nada. Ele começou a cantar e me surpreendi com a força e a beleza de sua voz, logo, os outros peões passaram a cantar com ele. Era um lindo coral! Comecei a me sentir bem naquele momento, achei que tudo era perfeito, o sol que se punha deixando o dia alaranjado, o mugido dos búfalos eo canto dos peões, era uma bonita imagem que eu guardaria para sempre.

–Chegamos!

Novamente! Como eu conseguia ser tão distraída? Olhei para Edward, ele me sinalizou para que o seguisse, o som da água logo foi capturado pelos meus ouvidos e a umidade do ar refrescou a minha pele.Nós nos distanciamos um pouco dos demais e depois desmontamos e caminhamos um ao lado do outro sem nada dizer por algum tempo. Logo ouviu o barulho da correnteza, mas estava muito absorta com a vegetação ao meu redor que mudara repentinamente, do chão rachado eu passei a pisar em solo arenoso e tinha a uma pequena mata também. Assim que chegamos à margem do rio eu me empolguei tanto, que me esqueci de Edward e corri para a agua.

–Minha nossa!

Entrei com roupa e tudo, a água fresca bateu nas minhas botas e depois molhou as minhas calças até a camisa de sarja que eu usava, logo fiquei toda molhada e de dentro da água mesmo, eu tirei as botas as jogando na margem junto com o chapéu, para depois mergulhar de uma única vez. Quando voltei a tona me senti renovada, olhei pare o céu que estava quase todo escuro e ostentava uma lua redonda e prateada, sorri para ela e agradeci.

–Obrigada!

Eu estava feliz naquele momento e pulei dentro da água tentando dançar. Quando voltei a olhar para a margem eu o vi sentado me olhando muito atentamente. Edward tinha nas mãos um galho pequeno, ele o quebrava lentamente. O poder refrescante que eu sentia naquele momento era tão grande que me esqueci de tudo e o chamei.

–Vem, a água esta deliciosa.

Edward se levantou.

–Vou preparar as coisas para passarmos a noite aqui!

–Vem se refrescar primeiro! – eu estava muito feliz e sorria com generosidade, mas algo no modo como ele voltou a falar me deixou alerta.

–Seria mais prudente não corrermos este risco, _Madre Bella_! - Edward se afastou lentamente, eu pude ver com detalhes o quanto ele era alto e forte. Ele tinha razão, eu não sabia o que me esperava, seria melhor mesmo, sermos prudentes. Era evidente que Edward sentia que algo, além da implicância nos atraia. Molhei novamente minha cabeça e nadei por algum tempo antes de sair da água. Vi que a bolsa de roupas estava perto e olhei ao redor para ver se o via novamente, meu coração batia forte.

–Será assim? Toda vez? – eu murmurava estas palavras quando comecei a trocar as roupas e depois estendi as peças molhadas em um arbusto perto. Depois me aproximei do som das vozes, os homens ainda cantavam e já havia um cheiro gostoso vindo da fogueira acessa.

–Espero que esteja com fome madre, pois somente assim é possível comer a comida de Moabe!

–E que Deus não nos castigue!

A risada foi geral pelo acampamento e eu me deixei rir também. Agradecida peguei o prato de alumínio que me foi oferecido por Moabe, e a colher. Sentei a um canto e olhei para o céu, já era noite e havia estrelas. Comi e elogiei.

–Moabe, sua comida é muito gostosa, não perde em nada com a comida de Zahara.

–Obrigado!

Eu me sentia muito bem trocando aquelas gentilezas, mas tive que recusar o segundo prato de comida, pois a mesma era forte e pesada, feita para pessoas que tinham a uma rotina dura e exigente. O cansaço começou a tomar conta de mim, quando Edward se aproximou.

–Eu montei uma barraca para você dormir, mais a vontade.

Olhei na direção do queixo dele e uma forte emoção me dominou.

–Mas e você?

–Esta preocupada comigo? – ele me olhou de forma diferente naquele momento, como se desejasse desvendar algum grande mistério.

–Bem, todos nós sofremos o cansaço do dia, não é mesmo? – eu não sabia o que dizer para ele, eu não tinha certeza do que precisava e se teria a coragem de lutar por aquilo quando descobrisse. Mas, acho que ele deva ter entendido errado aquela minha resposta evasiva.

–Couro duro não sofre, madre!

–Porque você é tão rigoroso, Edward?

–Porque a vida não é um conto de fadas!

Eu sabia disso, abri minha boca, pois desejei lhe dizer o quanto a vida me fora injusta. Eu vi que Edward esperou com um olhar atendo e cheio de expectativa, mas eu me fechei. O que eu diria para ele? Que tinha razão por desconfiar de mim? Que eu era uma fraude e que fugia da policia americana e da máfia italiana com um dinheiro que provavelmente era fruto de muito sofrimento e de mortes inocentes?

Eu tive vergonha da sinceridade que vi nos olhos de Edward.

–Eu sinto muito, Edward!

Levantei e o deixei só com a imagem confusa da pessoa que eu era.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Kalahari **

**Capitulo 10**

Entrei em uma barraca de lona bem firmada com troncos de apoio nas laterais e a um canto, no chão, havia um saco de estopa com alguns cobertores e algo que identifiquei como a um pequeno travesseiro. Tudo iluminado pela luz de uma lamparina que tinha a uma chama tremula e disforme, mas, que me serviu na procura de coisas nojentas e rastejantes. Fiquei fuçando por todo o canto da barraca e, somente após revirar tudo, me dei por satisfeita ao constatar que o lugar fora limpo meticulosamente por Edward.

Muito cansada sentei no saco de dormir que seria a minha cama e tirei as botas de couro ficando com uma nas mãos e passei os dedos pelo contorno, eram as botas de mamãe.

Como a minha vida podia ter mudado tanto? Olhei com desalento ao meu redor, eu estava no máximo de conforto que um quase estranho poderia me proporcionar dentro daquela barraca e não tinha a menor idéia de como seria a minha vida dali por diante. Para quem passou por tantas experiências traumatizantes de quase morte, eu deveria agradecer pelo destino ser tão misericordioso comigo. Mas, o fato era que eu não tinha a muitas escolhas e, deveria me conformar por ser cativa do indomado Cullen. A este pensamento, algo se agitou na minha barriga e, eu tinha certeza de que não era a comida de Moabe.

Aquele homem mexia comigo de um jeito que estava me deixando muito preocupada. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se o matava ou o beijava.

–Ai, que ainda fico louca de pedra por conta dele!

Levantei do chão e estiquei meus braços sentindo estalos em cada músculo dolorido. De repente aquele saco de dormir me pareceu muito atraente, então, tirei o colete de couro que me obrigaram a usar e senti os bicos dos meus seios doloridos. Com cuidado eu os massageei para depois me livrar da blusa de sarja e ficar somente com a parte de cima da combinação. Caminhei até a lamparina e a ergui para poder olhar com mais cuidado para o meu corpo, eu vi a marca do colete na pele do meu colo, era uma linha que se estendia até o meu umbigo. Com a ponta do dedo eu segui aquela marca por toda a extensão, sabia muito bem que após um bom banho ela iria desaparecer. Aproveitei que a lamparina estava perto do meu corpo e com a mão livre abri os primeiros botões da calça e a abaixei lentamente. Meus olhos estavam pesados de sono e antes de tirar-la pelos pés eu vi um vulto grande dando a volta pela barraca, segui os passos pesados até que eles pararam na abertura da barraca e ergueram a parte frontal da lona.

Somente tive tempo de abrir a boca e gritar de medo!

Era ele, o demônio de olhos verdes, Edward Cullen. O homem tremia todinho, misericórdia! O rosto dele estava vermelho e transtornado, parecia que iria estourar. Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu pulei para trás, depois mais outro passo e ele estava com o nariz enfiado no meu rosto. Nossos olhos estavam presos um nos outros e eu via somente o brilho da fúria nos dele e o ar quente que saiu pelas narinas dilatadas aqueceram toda a minha face.

Ai, ele falou, bem baixinho, por entre os dentes cerrados.

–Tenha piedade de nós e durma vestida, por favor!

Edward praticamente soletrou as duas ultimas palavras e então, ele ergueu uma das mãos com dedos postos em garras, eu tive tempo somente de me abaixar e gritar.

–Aiê!

Mas, para a minha surpresa, ele pegou a lamparina e saiu da barraca me deixando no escuro. Eu fiquei quase dois minutos de cócoras, com a calça presa nos calcanhares e tremendo por inteira, meu coração queria pular pela minha goela e meus braços rodeavam meu corpo.

Corpo?

–Ai merda! – eu não era dada a falar palavras chulas, mas feito um estalo percebi o que tinha acontecido e fiquei ainda mais agitada, com dificuldade engatinhei até o saco de dormir me enfiando nele de qualquer jeito e fechei meus olhos. Como eu poderia adivinhar que eles também, veriam o meu vulto de dentro da barraca?

Mas, será que eles viram tudo, tudinho?

Para ele ter incorporado a besta fera, suponho que sim!

–Hum, ele vai achar que foi de propósito! - não tinha jeito, meu sono fugira com medo de Edward Cullen e eu me remexia para lá e para cá dentro daquele saco de estopa sentindo o tecido rústico pinicar a minha bunda, ela iria ficar cheia de bolhinhas amanhã.

–Pelo menos não fede!

Suspirei desalentada me perguntando onde fora parar aquele homem sedutor e envolvente de horas atrás. Fechei meus olhos com força e cobri a cabeça, a minha vida era um carrossel invertido e o pior era que eu teria que dormir no escuro hoje. E se um bichinho aparecesse? A esta possibilidade eu me levantei e sem conseguir enxergar nada puxei para cima a minha calça e depois sai tateando o chão da barraca em busca da minha blusa.

–Cadê você, infeliz?

Eu não iria passar a noite no escuro, de jeito nenhum!

Meus joelhos já doíam em contato com a dureza do chão quando uma luz iluminou o lugar e eu vi a minha blusa, do lado oposto de onde eu estava, erguendo meu queixo em direção da claridade e vi os bicos das botas de vaqueiro dele.

–Mas que diabos você está fazendo? - não tinha como me acostumar, o homem era grosso demais! Eu fiquei em pé e cobri meus seios com os braços e o enfrentei decidida.

–Não quero dormir no escuro!

–Deixa de ser fresca!

Edward Cullen cretino!

–Me respeite, seu mamute!

–Ma o que?

–Além de grosso é ignorante?

Eu o vi olhando para o chão.

–Não acho aconselhável que fique com a luz dentro da barraca, vai dar merda!

–Pois fique sabendo que não estou nem um pouco interessada na tua opinião. Eu não vou dormir com os insetos e pronto!

Ai, ele ergueu os braços e quase bateu no teto da barraca a desmontando.

–Tá louca mulher? Que inseto? Eu mesmo limpei este chão... – depois ele estendeu aquele dedão pro lado do meu nariz e me ameaçou - ...Olha aqui dona Isabella Marie Swan, acho melhor não começar com as tuas sandices que a minha paciência já esta lá no meu saco!

–Como você é grosso e inconveniente, sem modos para falar com uma freira!

–Estou neste momento falando com a mulher das tetas mais lindas que eu já vi em toda a minha vida e...!

–Ahhhh! – eu perdi o controle e pulei nele lhe desferindo um tapa no rosto.

Como assim? Ele teve a ousadia de falar das minhas tetas?

–Saia daqui! Prefiro dormir no escuro, com os bichos, do que continuar a olhar para esta tua cara fedida!

–Eu não sou fedido!

–Pois saiba, Edward Cullen, que você é tão fedido quanto aqueles bichos horrendos que chama de búfalos! Agora saia da minha frente, ou eu sou capaz de aprontar tanto escândalo que você vai se arrepender até a alma por ter me trazido a força nesta viajem!

Claro que eu já estava gritando. Não, eu bufava enfurecida e pelo visto consegui impressioná-lo, pois vi o momento exato em que ele abaixou as vistas, feito a um menino repreendido e saiu da barraca, levando a luz com ele.

–Dane-se!

Era isto mesmo, eu me dirigi até onde estava a minha cama de estopa e me enfiei nela. Fechei meus olhos com fúria, bem apertados.

–Tetas bonitas...criatura abominável, desde quando eu sou vaca para ter tetas?

Só porque ele já tinha me visto nua em pêlos, não tinha o direito de falar daquele jeito comigo! Eu não sou santa, já trabalhei em uma boate para lá de suspeita, mas sempre me dei ao respeito e, o que andou acontecendo entre eu e ele foi tudo por conta de um desagradável e indesejado acidente, pronto!

Tetas bonitas, a voz máscula dele retumbava em meus ouvidos me martirizando. Eu dei de ombros tentando conciliar de uma vez o sono perdido.

–Pelo menos ele acha alguma coisa bonita em mim!

E pelo o que ouvi as minhas tetas eram as mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto. Levei minhas mãos até elas e me apalpei imaginando quantos peitos ele já vira e, como seria a sensação de ter aquelas mãos grandes os cobrindo.

–Humm!

Deveria ser uma pegada e tanto, minha mente pervertida começou a imaginar coisas, começando pela língua vigorosa e quente me lambendo, eu gemi só de pensar naquela possibilidade. Meu estado físico e mental estava tão precário que eu não tinha qualquer controle sobre o meu corpo, prova disto, era que a minha intimidade passou a piscar feito vagalume e eu senti uma coisa escorrendo dela que me causou muito prazer.

–Maldito Edward Cullen, você está acabando comigo! – ele deveria ter tido a muitas mulheres, ao passo de mim, que não passava de uma virgem que tivera a única experiência sexualmente falando mais forte através de um beijo de língua, bem molhado.

Depois de tanta confusão percebi que não sabia nada sobre ele, eu sabia sobre os seus desgostos, mas o que agradava aquele homem, além de seus búfalos, me era um completo mistério. Acho que ele deveria ter quase trinta anos, pois era jovem e vigoroso, longe de ser a um adolescente débil e sem personalidade. O sono voltou e dormir pensando nele, em voltar a sentir aquelas mãos grandes e quentes, os lábios macios e a língua comprida e atrevida. Estávamos no jardim da minha casa em Forks, andávamos de mãos dadas, Edward sorria para mim lindamente e paramos debaixo da copa de uma arvore. Eu fiquei com as costas apoiadas no tronco e ele de frente para mim, nossos rostos se aproximaram e eu sentia aquele cheiro gostoso que saia da boca dele, meu estomago se comprimiu ao mesmo tempo em que meu sexo palpitou.

–Eu vou beijá-la! - aquela voz rouca dele, falando daquele jeito, fui obrigada a implorar...

–Me beije, logo!

Era tudo tão real que senti os dedos quentes tocando meu rosto...

–Agora madre?

–Hã, hã!

–Mas, isto seria muito inconveniente, não acha?

Eu estiquei o meu bico para ele, que se danasse a inconveniência eu queria aquela boca grande amassando a minha.

–Não é não! Para de falar e me beije logo!

–Não tem nada que eu queira mais nesta vida, madre!

Madre? Por que ele insistia em dizer aquela palavra?

–Bella, me chame de Bella!

–Acredite, eu te chamaria de muitas outras coisas se você não fosse uma freira e filha da minha melhor amiga, agora acorda, vamos, abra estes olhos!

Ele me tomou pelos ombros e passou a me sacudir.

–Aiê! – eu abri meus olhos e o vi parado quase que em cima de mim.

–Acordou?

–Mas é claro que sim, me sacudindo deste jeito!

–Você estava dormindo feito uma pedra!

–Mal educado! Quem te chamou aqui?

–Você!

–Eu?

–Sim, senhora! Se bem que eu fiquei em duvidas, pois eu não sabia se roncava ou se me chamava.

_**O QUÊ?**_

–Eu não ronco! – pulei em cima dele.

–Ronca sim, feito um búfalo!

–Não me compare com teus bichos fedidos, Edward Cullen! - eu enlouqueci, pois ele começou a gargalhar!

Enfurecida me levantei e busquei pela minha blusa e depois peguei de qualquer jeito as botas e sai da barraca, somente para constatar que o dia já amanhecera e o sol ia alto no céu. Lá estava eu, no meio do nada, de pés descalços, usando a calça com que dormira e de combinação curta com a boca escancarada. Olhei ao redor e vi apenas uma fogueira acessa e um bule que fumegava o cheiro do café.

–Cadê todo mundo?

–Levantaram antes do alvorecer e seguiram caminho.

–Eles nos largaram? – Edward revirou os olhos, gente, eu era ignorante naquele mundo selvagem, ele poderia ter sensibilidade para compreender isto?

Passei a vestir a blusa rapidamente, agradecendo mentalmente que estivéssemos de fato, a sós.

–Eles saíram na madrugada, pois assim, os animais não seriam tão exigidos pelo calor do dia e, eu estou aqui! – ele falou gesticulando com aquele jeitão, meio bronco, meio menino...

–Estou vendo e não estou entendendo! Porque você ficou para trás, e comigo?

–Depois do Streep tease de ontem a noite, acho que sua virtude religiosa seria melhor conservada comigo!

Senti que ficava vermelha. Para disfarçar eu me dirigi até uma pedra e sentei para calçar as botas.

–Você tem que entender que eu não poderia imaginar que a lona fosse assim tão transparente.

–O que eu não consigo entender, é que uma freira queira dormir nua!

Ele não olhava para mim, apenas despejava o café em uma caneca antes de estendê-la.

–Não consegue entender porque não passa de um abusado!

Eu peguei a caneca e nossos dedos se tocaram, aquela eletricidade, indecente e libidinosa me percorreu todinha, da nuca até os fundilhos e, para ajudar a minha situação, ele ficou me olhando daquele jeito que somente ele conseguia.

Aquele homem deveria ser preso!

–Será mesmo? – agora ele passou a me provocar.

–O quê? - disfarcei muito mal e, covardemente abaixei minhas vistas e beberiquei do café que queimou a minha língua como punição.

–Não foi o que eu senti quando fui acordá-la.

–Ah, vai me dizer que você sente alguma coisa? – balancei meus ombros e falei de forma bastante jocosa, eu daria o troco pela historia do ronco. Mas era um jogo muito perigoso, principalmente quando ele se aproximava daquele jeito, de quem vai dar o bote...

Eu não teria forças se ele fizesse isto! Acabei ficando cativa novamente com a força daquele olhar enquanto o desgranhento tomava conta da situação.

–Estou me controlando muito para não dizer o que estou sentindo neste momento, mas vou avisá-la que não costumo deixar uma mulher desejosa de um beijo meu!

Olhei escandalizada para ele, como sabia da história do beijo, não foi um sonho? Ai, ele me olhou de um modo muito penetrante, como se me enxergasse por inteira, até o tutano dos meus ossos e, depois falou de uma forma que nunca antes falara comigo.

Eu senti vertigem nessa hora...

–Mas, levando-se em conta que você é uma freira e que não deva ter nem vinte anos, vou me controlar! Somente gostaria de poder contar com alguma ajuda sua, se não fosse pedir muito.

Engoli a saliva seca, nada de brilhante saia da minha cabeça e para não dar a impressão de que eu era uma retardada de nascença, apenas consegui balbuciar.

–Não sei do que está falando, !

–Ah não sabe? Aprendeu a ser dissimulada no convento? – Edward apertou os olhos e me inspecionou muito atentamente. Eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, eles deveriam estar um verdadeiro horror. Eu deveria estar toda assim, e sem saber ao certo o que fazer, alisei a minha blusa antes de voltar a falar.

–Por favor, não seja impertinente!

Edward tomou a caneca de minhas mãos e me pôs em pé pelos ombros. Eu tremia com aquele contato e minha consciência começou a fraquejar.

–Estou tentando respeitá-la, _**Madre Isabella**_. Já percebeu que não sou dado a gentilezas ou cortesias, mas, pode se surpreender com o quão humano eu posso ser. O que eu quero dizer, é que sou suscetível à ganância, a ira e a cobiça e, neste momento, ando cobiçando algo que não me pertence, visto que você jurou ser casta a Deus!

Jurei é?

Meus joelhos tremiam muito e parecia que meu estomago estava cheio de borboletas, ele continuou a falar, bem perto do meu rosto tirando a toda minha sanidade mental, desta vez eu tinha certeza de que não estava sonhando.

–Não quero perturbá-la, tão pouco desviá-la de seu caminho. Mas eu olho para você e vejo a uma mistura perturbante de inocência com sedução. Isabella, você tem noção da força que exerce sobre mim?

Eu apenas consegui balançar a minha cabeça em negativa, era até injustiça ele me fazer qualquer pergunta, ainda mais naquela altura dos acontecimentos.

Oh meu pai, e o homem não parava de falar!

–Ainda não sei o motivo de você ter aparecido na minha vida, não sei se é para a minha redenção ou condenação eterna. A única coisa que sei é que estou completamente atraído por você e, não gosto desta sensação que estou sentindo, tê-la ao meu alcance e não poder tomá-la.

Eu tinha mesmo que responder aquilo? Ai meu pai, de repente achei que havia me metido em uma baita encrenca! Como assim ele estava atraído por mim? E agora, não, e depois, quando ele descobrir que eu não passo de uma fugitiva?

Edward continuava a me atormentar com as suas declarações.

– Com todos os demônios, você não é qualquer uma para que eu possa levá-la para cama e amá-la como se deve...

Sou fraca, sou fraca...!

– Sei bem que não deveria estar falando estas coisas com você, mas, é que está sendo muito difícil para mim, pois eu sinto que nesta historia toda, tem alguma coisa de errado. Algo que você ainda não me disse.

Fiquei de boca aberta olhando para aquele homem impossível. Por um momento cogitei a possibilidade de dizer que eu não era freira coisa nenhuma, que era uma bandida e que fugira dos Estados Unidos com uma valise cheia de dinheiro. Que havia um bando de mafiosos querendo o meu pescoço. Mas, foi só por um momento. O silêncio ainda era a minha melhor alternativa e eu fui muito evasiva quando respondi.

Que ele continuasse a procurar a peça que faltava naquele quebra-cabeça maluco.

–Estou confusa.

–Não Isabella, você causa confusão na vida das pessoas, feito um tornado que arrasta tudo por onde passa!

Procurei ignorar aquele comentário, assim como, a vontade louca que eu tinha de me atirar no peito dele e erguer meus lábios suplicantes e implorar pelo beijo tão sonhado.

Mas e depois?

–Uma hora você me ofende, na outra diz que me deseja...?

–Sou apenas um homem que está tentando lutar contra seus instintos.

Ele teve a iniciativa de me largar e me deu as costas.

–Acho que não vai mais querer café. – Edward despejou o liquido no fogo para depois jogar areia e apagá-lo por completo.

–Vamos seguir viajem, assim que estiver pronta.

Tenha dó! Primeiro ele me enche a cabeça, me atormenta e azucrina, para depois me larga assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Kalahari **

**Capitulo 11**

Eu o vi recolhendo nossos pertences meticulosamente como se aquela tarefa fosse a coisa mais importante a se fazer. Edward tentava me ignorar deliberadamente após ter se declarado e aquilo estava me dando uma vontade enorme de lhe chutar os fundilhos e depois me estapear. Mas a única coisa que fiz foi ficar para da naquela pedra, como se fosse uma extensão dela, imóvel e silenciosa.

Na verdade, eu estava em choque!

Não sabia o que fazer, se ia para frente ou para trás, ou se corria gritando pelo deserto. Não era todo dia que um homem como Edward Cullen se declarava para mim. Para ser sincera, tirando Mike Newton, nenhum outro homem me fizera qualquer tipo de declaração amorosa.

–_"Você é o floquinho de neve na ponta do meu nariz!" _– aquilo nem chegava a ser uma declaração de amor, nem se poderia igualar ao estilo Edward Cullen de falar. Ah sim, teve o mafioso chamado gordo, mas as intenções do falecido não eram nada nobres comigo. Eu senti um frio na minha barriga que se alastrou por todo o meu corpo e quase mijei de susto quando Edward estendeu o meu chapéu e disse que estávamos prontos para partir. Se eu fosse mais experiente, saberia como lidar com aquilo, aliás, se eu fosse mais esperta, não teria me metido em tanta enrascada na vida e, para ajudar a minha cabeça doía miseravelmente.

–Você esta se sentindo bem?

–Sim!

–Não parece, está pálida!

Como ele poderia saber como eu estava se evitava me olhar a todo o custo? Coloquei dois dedos de cada lado das minhas têmporas e disse que minha cabeça doía, depois subi no cavalo de um jeito muito estranho e quase cai do outro lado. Era tudo culpa dele, que estava acabando com o meu ponto de equilíbrio e tirando o meu sossego. Quando consegui sentar com dignidade na égua chamada Divina, olhei para cima e me deparei com a expressa de incredulidade estampada na cara dele.

–O que foi? – até podia imaginar o que ele estava vendo, eu, descabelada e apatetada.

–Hã, nada! Aceita água? Talvez melhore a sua dor de cabeça.

Nossos dedos se tocaram, uma sensação eletrizante percorreu meu corpo do mindinho até a medula. Meu corpo reagia a ele, isto era um fato consumado e acho que ele percebeu ou sentiu alguma coisa também.

–Você é muito jovem! Eu fico surpreso com o fato de ser tão decidida.

Olhei para ele sem entender bem, eu era a pessoa mais confusa e cheia de duvidas que poderia existir na face da terra e ele me achava decidida?

–É, mas você já me chamou de maluca também!

Um riso baixo fez o corpo de Edward sacudir :-É verdade, uma louca decidida!

Edward tomou a dianteira com o seu cavalo e conduziu nossa viagem que transcorreu em silencio absoluto. Meu cavalo andava a um compasso atrás do dele, eu não ousava emparelhar ao seu lado, sei lá o que poderia acontecer e ele respeitou esta minha decisão. Ele andava reto e magnífico logo a frente e de onde eu estava podia ver o pescoço firme e bronzeado e o gingar das costas largas. O quadril e as coxas musculosas eram uma atração a parte, tudo em perfeita harmonia com o ambiente. Era evidente que aquele homem fora feito com o lápis e a borracha do lado para se corrigir os defeitos. Ele também fazia parte daquela paisagem magnífica, o chão rachado, as moitas e o sol ardido. Era tudo parte de Edward Cullen, belo e selvagem.

–Gostaria de lhe mostrar algo, seria um desperdício fazer uma viagem destas e não os vê-los.

Olhei para os lados e depois firmei a minha vista nele antes de perguntar o que era.

–Não fica muito longe daqui, a esta época do ano, eles migram para esta região por causa da água e para procriarem. Madre, você verá uma das mais belas imagens da áfrica, eu te garanto!

Havia uma jovialidade impressionante na voz máscula dele, era como se Edward rejuvenescesse repentinamente.

–Senhor Cullen, eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?

–Só se parar de me chamar de senhor, não precisa maltratar tanto assim, pois eu já me sinto um idoso perto de você.

–E você deve me achar muito jovem.

Ele se voltou sorrindo.

–Mas você é muito jovem!

–Eu tenho dezenove anos!

–Praticamente um bebê!

–Quantos anos você tem?

–Quantos anos você me dá!

–Se for levar em conta o mau humor e o jeito como é rabugento eu te daria setenta anos!

Eu me encolhi no lombo da Divina esperando pela bronca, mas me surpreendi com a gargalhada forte e alta.

–Verdade mesmo! Mas espero que a tenha impressionado com alguma coisa boa, pelo menos!

–Seus olhos são bonitos. – eu senti que enrubescia e achei muito bom que ele estivesse a minha frente, abaixei a minha cabeça e toquei com cuidado a crina da Divina, era macia, ela era um animal muito bem cuidado também.

–Pode cavalgar ao meu lado madre, não precisa ter medo de mim, não pretendo agarrá-la.

Edward falou de um jeito estranho, entre triste e irônico ao mesmo tempo. Eu ergui minha cabeça e olhei para ele que continuava com as costas retas sem se voltar. Ele me surpreendia a cada instante.

–Não respondeu a minha pergunta!

–Talvez você seja jovem demais e eu velho demais.

–Para o que?

–Para a vida!

–Eu não te acho...velho.

Divina se aproximou lentamente do cavalo dele e quando emparelhamos nossos olhos se cruzaram, mas eu não consegui manter os meus sob os dele, firmes e penetrantes. A lembrança do calor dos dedos que seguraram de forma tão decidida meus ombros ainda era muito presente em meu corpo. Para quantas mulheres ele já se declarara daquela forma?

Será que ele já amou alguma vez na vida? Eu não podia correr o risco com falsas ilusões, lembrei de Jessica Stanley, uma das dançarinas da boate que caiu de amores por um dos costumeiros freqüentadores, era um homem mais velho e casado que somente a fez sofrer. Todos que conheci em minha vida sofreram por amor, principalmente papai, que foi traído e abandonado.

Até aquele momento eu só tinha uma certeza na vida, que o amor não existiria para mim!

E o que havia entre nós era uma evidente tensão sexual, eu não iria me iludir como Jessica ou sofrer como meu pai. Eu iria reaver o meu dinheiro, depois fugiria para a França e realizaria o meu sonho de ser cantora. Passei a me concentrar nestas idéias e não senti a passagem do tempo, mas fui arrancada de meus pensamentos assim que ouvi a voz dele.

–Logo poderemos descansar um pouco.

–Não estou cansada. - mesmo sentindo meu corpo todo dolorido, eu não me sentia cansada.

–É logo a frente, pode sentir o cheiro da mata úmida?

Acho que fiquei muito concentrada em meus pensamentos, pois quando dei por mim a vegetação ao nosso redor mudara, estávamos próximo a uma mata não muito fechada, não era a mesma coisa que olhar para uma floresta da minha cidade natal, mas já era uma imagem muito bonita de se ver. Edward desceu do cavalo e eu o imitei, ele não se preocupou em amarrá-lo em algum lugar o deixando livre e eu fiz o mesmo com Divina, depois eu o segui, ele andava devagar e abaixado, sem nada dizer. Eu me sentia em um jogo, faça tudo o que o chefe mandar. Andamos por alguns minutos, nos infiltrando cada vez mais na mata. Eu procurava tomar cuidado para não cair ou fazer alguma coisa ridícula perto dele e quase que bato nele quando parou bem de repente.

–O que foi? – acho que falei alto demais, pois Edward colocou um dedo sobre a boca pedindo silencio. A esta altura já me encontrava em estado de terror, e se fosse alguma fera? Olhei para todos os lados, menos para o lado que ele apontava com o dedo, comecei a tremer de medo e quase que grito quando escuto um barulho estranho, era estridente demais. Edward me pegou pelo braço e me colocou a sua frente e depois uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça e a conduziu na direção que ele queria. Minha boca se escancarou com o que eu vi.

–Aquilo é...?

–Sim, um filhote de elefante!

–Filhote? É imenso!

Lá estava ele, tinha uma cor estranha, entre o cinza e o bege e enormes orelhas que abanavam a sua cabeça, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a pele enrugada e a enorme tromba. Ele estava dentro do rio e brincava com a água, parecia muito feliz. Um sorriso aflorou na minha face, era lindo de se ver.

–Agora escute!

Eu não sabia bem o que Edward queria que eu escutasse e procurei ficar atenta, mas com os olhos fixos no filhote que jogava a água no seu corpo com a tromba. Eu ouvi o barulho da correnteza e algo despencando.

–É uma cachoeira, Edward?

Voltei meus olhos para ele que me fitava muito atentamente.

–Gosto do som do meu nome saindo dos teus lábios.

Tudo se dissipou, a mata, o elefantezinho, a água e até mesmo a cachoeira. Tudo menos ele, que estava muito perto de mim, tanto que passei a sentir o calor do corpo se moldando ao meu e o gosto do hálito dele dentro da minha boca. Eu estava tão envolvida que cai sentada no chão da mata, um barulho de algo se quebrando embaixo da minha bunda me dizia que fora um graveto.

–Você gostaria de ver a cachoeira? - Somente tive forças para menear a minha cabeça. Aquele homem estava fazendo de mim de gato e sapato. Ele me levantou do chão e nós caminhamos pela extensão do rio, mas por dentro da mata. Rapidamente chegamos no ponto da queda da agua, a fumaça úmida dominava o ar deixando aquele lugar muito refrescante. Eu toquei meu rosto, a minha pele estava tão ressecada que parecia uma esponja absorvendo toda aquela umidade e, sem me conter eu corri para beira do rio e me debrucei molhando as minhas mãos. Olhei mais a frente e vi Edward, ele estava se abastecendo de água também.

–Temos que ter cuidado quando estivermos deste lado da mata, quando os elefantes estão por perto, não há perigo de sermos atacados por felinos.

–Mas nós só vimos um filhote, onde está o resto da manada.

–Você é mesmo desatenciosa. – não era uma acusação, ele comentou de forma brincalhona e eu vi um sorriso surgindo no rosto dele, na verdade meio sorriso e de lado, mas que o deixou ainda mais atraente.

–Sabe, aquele filhote me lembra você!

Toquei a minha pele rapidamente, será que ela estava tão seca quanto a pele do filhote? Edward continuou a falar, ele não percebera meu desespero.

–Ele é incontrolável e sem a noção do perigo que suas ações podem acarretar. – depois ele se voltou sorrindo para mim e eu vi o brilho dos dentes brancos e me surpreendi, eram perfeitos.

–Estou correndo algum perigo neste momento?

–Você está ao meu lado, não deixarei que nada de mal te aconteça.

Edward se levantou e se aproximou de mim e me estendeu a mão me levando para junto do seu corpo. Acho que ele iria me beijar, as minhas pernas começaram a tremer, acho que meu corpo todo tremia.

Eu era uma virgem ridícula!

Então, Edward passou a ponta do dedo no meu rosto e mesmo sentindo a luva grossa que ele usava eu me arrepiei todinha, depois, ele falou baixinho com aquela voz rouca e penetrante.

–Mas, talvez, você corra algum perigo estando ao meu lado, pois não sei se vou conseguir cumprir com a minha promessa.

–Você não me prometeu nada!

–Mas prometi para mim mesmo!

Se ele me pedisse qualquer coisa naquele momento eu faria. Eu abandonaria aquela vida de eira e sem beira e me jogaria nos braços dele. Mas, ele pediu outra coisa e foi como um solavanco em meu corpo.

–Venha, será melhor se continuarmos a andar.

Edward se virou e caminhou para dentro da mata, eu o segui com certa dificuldade, parecia que minhas pernas pesavam chumbos. Voltamos para o ponto onde deixamos os cavalos, eu estava em estado de letargia quando ele me trouxe Divina.

–Consegue subir sozinha?

–Acho que sim!

Ele me ajudou mesmo assim, sentir o calor das mãos dele na minha cintura era tortura demais, fui acomodada em cima da Divina com rapidez. Depois ele montou em seu próprio cavalo antes de voltar a falar.

–Não se preocupe, logo chegaremos a fazenda de Jasper e Alice, vai gostar deles. Principalmente de Alice!

Eu ressenti quando deixamos a área úmida da mata e ficamos novamente sob sol forte. A todo instante Edward se preocupava em me oferecer água e ficou cavalgando ao meu lado todo o tempo. Ele disse que logo teríamos uma parada e comeríamos algo.

–Estou sem fome!

–Sim, seu corpo esta sofrendo os efeitos do calor do deserto, mas será melhor comer alguma coisa, mínima que seja.

–Ainda sinto o gosto da comida de Moabe. O que eu gostaria mesmo era chegar logo na fazenda de seus amigos.

–Talvez, se conversássemos um pouco, lhe ajudaria a suportar esta viagem, não seria bom vê-la desmaiando por aqui, não gostaria de carregá-la feito um saco de batatas em cima da Divina. Vai me dar muito trabalho!

–E o senhor é muito convencido se pensa que tenho medo de suas grosserias.

Aproximei ficando ao seu lado e o olhando com desafio, seja lá qual fosse o plano dele, funcionou!

–Este é outro ponto que gostaria de ajeitar com você!

Fiquei imaginando o que poderia ser. Edward me olhou por um longo tempo e depois voltou a atenção para frente e falou assim, como alguém que fala do tempo.

–Devo ter lhe causado a uma péssima impressão, Zahara sempre me falou disto e, até mesmo a tua mãe... – neste momento ele olhou novamente para mim me vendo de boca escancarada –...por diversas vezes, Rennee falou deste meu gênio difícil.

Difícil?

–Difícil seria lidar com o demônio, você chega ser inacreditavelmente impossível!

Mas, engoli a minha saliva que vez um barulho estranho e fiquei imaginando o tipo de impressão que ele tivera de mim logo que nos conhecemos. Minhas lembranças me bombardearam com as imagens nada gentis dele me agarrando pelos ombros e me sacudindo. Depois eu pelada nos braços dele e por último, do pedaço de carne que ficou entalado na minha goela quase me matando. O melhor era eu voltar a minha atenção para ele, que se esforçava em tentar passar a imagem do bom moço.

–Não vou prometer, mas, tentarei ser mais sociável e, seria bom poder contar com a sua ajuda de vez em quando.

Hein, como assim? Eu estava sendo acusada do quê exatamente? Parecia transmissão de pensamento quando Edward voltou a falar, dando de ombros, tentando parecer impessoal.

–Não estou te acusando de nada, por enquanto, mas bem que poderia...

Ele exercia um forte poder sobre mim, principalmente o de me irritar.

–Pelo o quê, por exemplo?

Edward coçou o queixo e olhou por um longo tempo para frente, depois ele suspirou pesado e falou de uma única vez.

–De seduzir meu pobre e ingênuo funcionário, para começar... – eu podia sentir o sol pinicando a minha língua de tão escancarada que ficou a minha boca.

–Eu nunca me insinue para Jacob, ele...

– Jacob é um tolo, ele se encanta com as pessoas rapidamente! Você não o conhece como eu. Sugiro inclusive, que mantenha a uma postura distante dele. Jacob foi uma criança triste e abandonada que cresceu carente de afeto feminino, então, seria prudente não lhe dar falsos entendimentos, se é que me entende.

–Não, eu não entendo! Principalmente pelo fato do senhor ter se declarado horas atrás para mim!

Edward parecia ter incorporado novamente o demônio de olhos verdes quando se voltou e falou com os dentes cerrados.

–Talvez, não! Visto que não passa de uma moça mimada do interior que só teve duas opções na vida, se casar ou viver em um convento! O que você sabe da vida, além de seu narizinho rico?

Ele sabia desta história, só podia ter sido Zahara. Edward me olhou de cima abaixo, como quem avalia a mercadoria antes de dar o seu veredicto.

–Eu sou um homem firme, moldado pelas circunstâncias da vida dura, não é muito fácil para mim lidar com uma mulher como você e...

– A sua instabilidade é algo chocante! Sinceramente, eu nunca conheci homem mais bronco e duvidoso do que o senhor, nem mesmo na boate da Sue...!

Parei de falar no momento exato em que ele me olhou alarmado, eu já havia falado demais!

Era o efeito Edward Cullen, ele sempre me fazia falar além da conta. Mordi meus lábios e virei meu rosto para o lado, um silêncio horroroso pairou entre nós sendo quebrado somente pelos cascos dos cavalos e pelo meu coração que galopava feito louco.

_–**Boate da Sue?**_ – eu não respondi, continue em silencio olhando firmemente para frente. Mas o homem era muito insistente e dali a pouco ele passaria a dar escândalos, eu estava sentindo isto em minhas carnes.

_–**Madre Isabella Marie Swan, o que você fazia em uma boate?**_

O que ele pensava que eu fazia em uma boate para falar daquele modo comigo? Desta vez, quem deu o escândalo fui eu lhe respondendo a altura.

_–"**Eu catequizava os indígenas!"**_

Ironia fria, sob sol escaldante! Edward bateu na aba do chapéu revelando os olhos que estavam muito arregalados.

Vala-me Deus!

– Sinceramente Sr. Cullen, o que pensa que eu fazia em uma boate? – aquela pergunta o desarmou momentaneamente.

–Eu... – ele coçou a orelha, depois arrumou o chapéu e limpou a garganta - ...não faço a menor idéia, madre!

–Que o senhor não tem idéia de nada, para mim, isto é um fato! É um rufião, sempre me julgando.

–Arre, que eu nunca te julguei!

–Como não? Pois que acaba de insinuar que eu estou a seduzir seu jovem peão Jacob.

–Talvez, você não o faça intencionalmente, pois não sabe o efeito que causa nos homens!

Ele era impossível de fato!

–Pois saiba que o meu único propósito é o de me manter longe de mim homens como o senhor, que além de grosso me acusa por coisas que eu nunca fiz, me acusa até por eu ser jovem e bonita demais para ser uma freira, ao contrário de Jacob que sempre me respeitou e me tratou com cortesia!

–Eu nunca falei isto para você!

Verdade! Quando ele disse estas palavras eu estava supostamente desmaiada.

–Mas falou aos gritos pela casa, não sei se já percebeu, mas até mesmo os urubus no céu podem escutá-lo falando!

Edward Cullen ficou sem jeito, como um garoto que é pego de surpresa em alguma traquinagem.

–Desde quando é crime achar uma mulher bonita?

–Desde quando esta mulher é comprometida! – e eu mentia tão descaradamente que tinha medo de mim mesma.

–Eu gostaria sinceramente que você não estivesse amarrada a igreja, tudo seria tão menos complicado!

–Pois saiba que não podemos ter tudo o que desejamos na vida!

–É uma pena que alguém tão jovem como você esteja tão desiludida ao ponto de achar que a melhor solução seja viver embaixo de uma batina! Você nega tudo que está diante de seu nariz, fecha seus olhos para o que esta sentindo e...

–Não fale comigo, como se me conhecesse!

Galopei mais para frente, mas ele me alcançou rápido e pegou as rédeas de minhas mãos emparelhando os nossos cavalos. Fiquei irritada com aquela atitude dele e tentei tomá-las de volta, ele foi mais rápido e muito mais forte.

–Isabella! - Havia autoridade em sua voz e agindo como uma marionete eu erguei meus olhos contra a minha vontade.

–Não sei pelo o que andou passando na vida, sei apenas de seu noivado forçado e isto graças a Zahara, mas posso te garantir que conheço alguém desesperado quando vejo um.

–Está me chamando de desesperada?

–O que tem de errado com você, uma mulher jovem e bonita, metida em uma batina e no meio do deserto? E aquele dinheiro, de onde ele veio?

Ficamos nos olhando seriamente, eu já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele.

–O que você deseja ouvir?

–A verdade!

–Eu fui uma cantora de cabaré e, aquele dinheiro que está guardado em seu cofre foi roubado de um gangster italiano. Eu falsifiquei os papeis de embarque no porto me fazendo passar por madre superiora e fugi em um navio de piratas pelos oceanos até cair em suas mãos imundas.

Falei como quem recita um verso, sem alterar a minha voz, quando acabei ficamos nos olhando por não sei quando tempo, eu via o brilho da duvida estampada nos olhos dele. Já não mais sabia pelo o que esperar e sofria por me sentir tão atraída por ele e, principalmente, pelo medo de ser rejeitada.

–Porque você brinca comigo deste modo, Isabella? – a voz de Edward estava rouca e tremeu a cada palavra dita, sem saber o motivo, eu chorava.

–Você acha que eu nunca sofri na vida, não é mesmo? Provavelmente deva me achar uma burra também e...

Foi muito rápido, eu tive tempo somente de gemer assim que senti os lábios fortes amassando os meus. O gosto dele penetrou pela minha língua irrigando desejo por cada célula do meu corpo. Sem controle algum eu me joguei para frente e fui pega por ele que me acomodou em seu colo me abraçando fortemente. Mãos fortes pressionaram a base das minhas costas e meu corpo se moldou ao dele, mas foi a língua, assim que ela invadiu minha boca, que me levou ao delírio. O calor era enorme, mas eu tremia, meus dedos apertaram o ombro de Edward, eu senti por debaixo do tecido da camisa os músculos se tencionarem e uma fraqueza me dominou quando a mão grande desceu pelo meu quadril e apertou a minha coxa, eu percebi que iria desmaiar nos braços dele, estava sentindo que perdia a noção da realidade.

–Isabella? Me perdoe, por favor...!

A voz de Edward estava longe, eu sentia apenas o calor do sol e do corpo dele quando a escuridão tomou conta da minha consciência.

A minha consciência voltou aos poucos e a primeira coisa que senti foi o cheiro dele, então percebi que meu nariz estava metido bem no meio do peito suado de Edward. Depois, senti os braços que me envolviam e o calor do corpo firme e duro que penetrava em cada parte do meu corpo.

–Sente-se melhor?

Olhei para cima e me deparei com eles, os olhos verdes e tristes.

–Beba um pouco de água!

Tentei me aprumar, percebi que ainda dividíamos o mesmo cavalo, vozes chamaram a minha atenção e com dificuldade eu virei a minha cabeça. As minhas vistas se firmavam aos poucos e eu vi os búfalos sendo conduzidos pelos peões, mas eram muitos homens. Mais a frente eu vi a porteira alta com uma placa bem talhada onde se podia ler Fazenda dos Hale. Pelo visto havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

–Eu fiquei desacordada por quanto tempo?

–Apenas beba a água, seu corpo não resistiu ao calor do deserto, vamos hidratá-la!

Obedeci sem qualquer vontade de contrariá-lo não tinha forças para isto. Passamos pela porteira e mais a frente eu vi a casa grande que parecia ser bem aconchegante. Um homem no cavalo se aproximou de nós, mas eu somente pude ver o rosto assim que ele praticamente emparelhou ao nosso lado.

–Finalmente, Cullen!

–Jasper!

Ele tinha incríveis olhos azuis e parecia ser mais velho do que Edward.

–Já estava pensando em mandar alguns homens no teu rastro, quem é esta mocinha? – eu senti os olhos azuis olhando atentamente para mim e percebi que estava muito bem acomodada nos braços de Edward, tentei me ajeitar, mas ele não permitiu.

–Fique quieta, logo eu te levo para a cama! Jasper, quero que conheça Madre Isabella Swan, filha de Rennee.

Ficou evidente a confusão no rosto do homem que Edward estava me apresentando, ele bateu a mão na aba do chapéu e perguntou de forma fracionada

–Madre? Filha da Rennee?

–Por incrível que parece, meu amigo, ela é as duas coisas!

Jasper assobiou.

–O que aconteceu?

–Ela teve um principio de insolação.

–Venha, Alice ficará maluca!

–Mulheres!

Assim que nos aproximamos da casa grande, Edward desceu do cavalo comigo no colo dele, eu fiquei admirada com a força e equilíbrio que ele tinha.

–Pode me colocar no chão, por favor!

–Tem certeza?

–Sim! – eu percebi que ele me obedecia com cautela e duvida, entre soltar a minha cintura ou voltar a me tomar no colo. De repente um grito agudo.

–Edwardddd!

O grito ecoou de longe e eu fiquei procurando de onde ele vinha até que algo pequeno grudou nas costas de Edward o fazendo pular para o lado, ele se assustou e eu também. Eu via e não acreditava, havia uma mulher grudada nele, com os braços envoltos em seu pescoço e as pernas rodeando a cintura. Depois, dentes alvos brilharam e um beijo sonoro foi desferido no rosto dele.

–Alice!

Aquela criaturinha era a tal da Alice?

A minha boca voltou a ficar escancarada, eu sentia isto! E não era para menos, pois eu espera por tudo, menos por uma mulher de meio metro e espevitada. Edward passou a girar com ela enganchada nele.

–Alice, por favor, o que Jasper vai dizer?

–Nada! Pois ele não foi enganado quando se casou comigo!

Edward parecia não consegui puxar o corpo da pequena Alice de suas costas.

–Edward Cullen, você está vergonhosamente atrasado e em divida comigo!

–Não estou te devendo nada, desce dai!

–Sabe a quanto tempo meus ouvidos não escutam a uma grosseria tua?

Suspirei aliviada, o modo Edward Cullen de ser não era um privilégio somente meu, mas, isto atraiu a atenção dela e eu me vi sendo alvo de pequenos e inteligentes olhos verdes. Depois ela sorriu lindamente para mim, que até fiquei sem jeito.

–Olá, quem é você? – esta pergunta teve a força necessária para fazê-la descer das costas de Edward que olhou muito preocupado para mim.

Eu?

Bem, eu procurei ajeitar a minha roupa, a alisando com a mão para depois dar dois passos na direção dela a estendendo.

–Ola! Sou a madre Bella, muito prazer!

Alice ignorou completamente a minha mão, ela ficou me olhando e olhando, depois ficou dando voltas ao meu redor, me examinado minuciosamente. Eu olhei apreensiva para Edward que tinha um dedo em cada lado das têmporas e suspirou pesado.

–Alice, por favor! – parecia que ele começava a perder a paciência. Depois, como se um raio tivesse caído entre nós, Alice quase gritou.

–Madre?

Edward olhou para mim, olhou para ela e depois olhou para o loiro alto que ele me apresentou como sendo Jasper Hale, mas quem respondeu fui eu e, por uma fração de segundos achei que não fora uma boa idéia ter me apresentado como uma religiosa para aquela mulher.

–S-sim!

Bem, ela ficou entre nós, olhando do meu rosto que deveria estar vermelho e depois alternando para a feição consternada de Edward. Então, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e perguntou.

–Desde quando, Edward Cullen, anda com freiras?

Hein?

Ando meio lerdinha, o sol derreteu o meu cérebro, mas senti que algo ficou no ar com aquela pergunta.

–Alice, está é Isabella Swan, a filha de Rennee.

Edward falou muito contrito.

–Nãoooo! – Alice respondera, assim, de modo pouco cortez, como quem duvida que o dia é dia! Ai, ela se volta para mim.

–Você é filha da Rennee?

–Sou!

–E é madre também?

Eu resolvi não falar, apenas meneei a minha cabeça e esperei pela facada. Edward intercedeu ao meu favor.

–Alice, por favor, podemos levar Isabella para dentro? Ela não passou bem durante a viagem e...

–Isabella?

–Alice, meu bem, parece que a madre teve um principio de insolação. – todos nos voltamos para Jasper que subia as escadas tirando o chapéu de sua cabeça, ele era loiro e tão alto quanto Edward, mas assim que ele entrou na casa a pequena se voltou para Edward e quase enfiou um dedo no nariz dele.

–Edward Cullen, porque motivo você arrastou a pobre moça por este deserto?

Eu vi desespero nos olhos de Edward que olhou para Alice e depois para mim.

–Bem eu...

–Você é um idiota! Desculpe madre, mas se já está ao lado de Edward a algum tempo, provavelmente deva ter ouvido coisa bem pior. Traga ela, Edward!

Ela se voltou e sinalizou com o dedo em riste, era uma ordem que foi obedecida imediatamente por ele que me pegou pelo meu braço com gentileza e, quando começamos a andar Alice falou de um modo muito escandaloso.

–Edward Cullen! Como se atreve a fazê-la andar? A traga no colo, seu bronco!

Eu fui pega no colo no mesmo instante. Edward entrou comigo na casa que era bastante arejada, a pequena Alice dava ordens por ela.

–Haaaaj?

Um homem moreno e usando uma roupa estranha demais entrou no hall da casa se dirigindo até ela.

–Senhora?

–Temos visitas, Haj, providencie acomodações e uma refeição rápida. Ah, faça aquele suco revigorante, temos alguém que sofreu com os efeitos do sol, leve o suco para o quarto de hospedes. Mande preparar também, água para um banho.

Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, será que o tal do Haj havia entendi tudo? Eu olhei para ele, acho que ele deveria ter um sessenta anos, era muito calmo e educado e antes de sair ele se curvou. Depois, Alice se voltou para nós e eu me encolhi no colo de Edward.

–Muito bem, vamos levá-la para o andar de cima, e logo poderá tomar do suco revigorante do Haj, vai se sentir ótima em poucos minutos. Depois você tomará um banho que irá tirar todo o cansaço do teu corpo, se importa se eu te chamar de Isabella? Você é tão novinha e pelo o que vi Edward já a chama assim sem qualquer problema.

Meu pai, aquela mulher falava demais! Eu só meneava a minha cabeça concordando com tudo, depois da bronca que ela deu em Edward eu não ousava abrir a minha boca.

–Ótimo! Enquanto toma o seu banho, poderemos conversar, quero saber de tudo e, nem ouse me esconder os detalhes.

O quê?

Olhei com medo para Edward e segurei bem firme as lapelas da blusa dele, de repente eu não queria sair dos braços dele.

–Fique calma, ela só assusta no começo. – começamos a subir as escadas e a pequena Alice se voltou para trás para reclamar.

–Não ouse falar assim de mim, Edward, o que a jovem e bela madre vai pensar?

–Que você é uma velha desmiolada!

Alice soltou um riso fino e cheio de terror, fiquei até arrepiada.

–Quem você está chamando de velha e desmiolada, Edward Cullen? Já se olhou no espelho?

–Já, e não vi nada demais!

–Pois não parece! Vai ver que você ficou cego, de tanto olhar para as pelancas da...

–Alice!

Eu estava perdida, do que eles estavam falando, meu pai?

Alice voltou a rir daquele jeito medonho antes de falar novamente.

–Você até pode me achar uma velha, mas saiba que temos a mesma idade e, Jasper não tem que pegar em tetas muxibentas ou pernas pelancudas à noite!

–Céus Alice, você poderia se conter, por gentileza?

Chegamos no andar de cima e Alice se vira para nós com as mãos na cintura e me pergunta a queima roupa.

–Madre Bella?

–Hein?

–Você me acha velha?

Eu olhei para ela, quantos ela deveria ter? Vinte e cinco, vinte e sete?

–Não! E é bonita também!

Um sorriso enorme aflorou no rosto dela e eu pude ver uns pezinhos de galinha no canto dos olhos, já Edward Cullen não conseguiu ficar de boca fechada.

–Alice, Isabella sofreu insolação, ela não está muito certa das idéias, pelo amor...!

–Cale a boca, Edward Cullen!

–...pois se ela estivesse certa das idéias, iria ver teus pés de galinha!

Alice se sacudiu inteira como se estivesse sendo eletrocutada e perguntou se ele estava vendo penas pelo corpo dela.

–Então é obvio que eu não sou uma galinha, portanto não posso ter pés de galinha?

–Mas tem pés de idade! Eu sei, nascemos no mesmo dia!

–E a inteligência da família ficou toda comigo, com você somente a grosseria animal!

Ela gritou e abriu uma porta. Eu olhei assustada para eles, Edward caminhou até a cama e me colocou deitada nela e depois se voltou para a pequena e instável Alice que tremia muito.

–Você me chamou de animal?

–E, estúpido!

–Vovozinha e rabugenta!

Alice começou a rosnar!

Eu pulei na cama e olhei para a porta, o tal do Jasper estava parado na soleira com o ombro encostado no batente sorrindo, como ele conseguia, Edward e Alice iriam se matar! Então eu gritei na mesma hora em que a pequena se jogou em cima de Edward, eles foram ao chão e eu engatinhei até a beirada e esbugalhei meus olhos com o que vi. Alice estava por cima de Edward que segurava suas mãos, eles gargalhavam.

continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Kalahari **

**Capitulo 12**

O que dizer daquele momento, da cena que meus olhos, muito esbugalhados, viam sem acreditar?

Um bolo humano rolava pelo chão, eram Alice e Edward. E meu assombro veio logo após as gargalhas escandalosas que ecoaram por todo o aposento e, minha boca escancarou ainda mais. Ninguém tinha pena de mim? Penei no calor do deserto, fui enxovalhada pela truculência máscula de Edward Cullen e, um pigmeu em forma de mulher surgiu na minha vida feito a um terremoto, meu maxilar doía, minha cabeça pesava e meu corpo estava podre, e lá embaixo no chão, Edward e Alice se abraçavam e riam feito duas hienas abestalhadas.

–Que merda toda é esta? foi sem querer, as palavras pularam da minha boca mole e eu somente me dei conta quando quatro, quatro olhos verdes me miraram. Ai eu tremi, não tinha estrutura física ou psicológica para suportar a inquisição visual de Edward quanto mais da pigmeu e algo me dizia que ela, Alice, seria meu inferno pessoal. Então, ela se colocou sentada na barriga de Edward e cruzou os bracinhos curtos e finos e me mirou com gosto.

Eu?

Eu sempre me pergunto sobre as minhas reações. como se visse a parte o meu próprio sofrimento, acho que eu tento buscar desesperadamente uma saída para as enrascadas em que me meto e a nova enrascada se chama Alice Hale que se ergueu como se fosse movida por cordinhas invisíveis e veio para o meu lado da cama. Sentindo-me acuada, eu engatinhei de ré, veja só que coisa mais sem cabimento, aquele toco de ser humano me intimidando, ai os olhos dela começaram a brilhar e eu quase gritei quando minhas costas bateram no batente da cama indicando que eu não tinha mais para onde fugir. Olhei desesperada para a porta e o enorme e sorridente Jasper Hale estava lá, bloqueando minha saída, depois, olhei para a janela, que estava fechada.

Por que diabos alguém fecharia uma janela de um quarto no meio do deserto escaldante da África? Com certeza esta pessoa nunca deva ter se sentido acuada, ameaçada, ou em estado de verdadeiro pavor, eu teria um treco dali a um instante se ela não parasse de me olhar daquele jeito estranho.

–Edward... a voz dela soou baixa e soturna demais para a minha frágil estrutura psicologica- ..desça com Jasper, eu quero ter uma conversinha com esta mocinha aqui!

–Alice, meu bem, ela parece um gatinho assustado...

O tal do Jasper falou assim, como quem não está nem ai se houvesse um linchamento, com aquela voz grave o que, somente, me deixou ainda mais tremula. Eu dei um pulo cama, pois Alice se voltou muito rapidamente e falou com a voz alterada. Até parecia uma taquara rachada, meu pai!

–E por qual motivo ela estaria assustada? Momo, você está insinuando que eu meto medo nas pessoas?

Foi muito teatral, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e bateu o pé, eu não podia ver a expressão na cara dela, mas não deveria ser das melhores, visto que Edward se ergueu bem rápido e se colocou entre ela e a cama, com isto eu respirei melhor, pois a figura minúscula de Alice sumiu das minhas vistas.

–Não momo, apenas que a jovenzinha deva ter penado no calor do deserto, acho que até mesmo, um marimbondo a assustaria nestas condições, e não se esqueça, ela esteve em companhia de Edward.

Desta vez foi Edward quem se manifestou.

–Eu não fiz nada de errado com ela! mas a voz dele tremeu na ultima palavra e eu vi dedinhos o pegando pelas mangas da camisa de brim suada e empoeirada.

–EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE!

Como ela tinha forças?

E ele a obedecia?

Edward foi empurrado para fora do quarto, ele olhava para trás, nossos olhos se encontraram e, antes que a porta batesse em seu nariz eu o ouvi falando.

–Estou lá embaixo, qualquer coisa grite!

A porta se fechou com um baque que estremeceu a parede, meu pai, eu a via, pequena e amedrontadora de costas para mim com mãos espalmadas na madeira fungando irritada.

–"Qualquer coisa grite sem dúvidas ela estava irritada como se eu fosse algum monstro amedrontador...!

Alice se virou para mim e eu gelei, havia um sorriso cândido demais em seu rosto que se ampliou mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ela caminhou lentamente, como se dançasse pelo quarto até chegar perto da janela e, eu a vi fechado a cortina, isolando definitivamente a minha segunda rota de fuga.

Eu estava perdida!

Então, ela se voltou para mim e me olhou tão profundamente dos pés a cabeça que eu acho que ela viu até o buraco da minha calcinha.

–Enfim, sós!

As trevas tomavam conta de mim, eu tinha certeza de que não havia palavras mais nebulosas do que aquelas, assim pronunciadas por aquela mulher, com cara de anjo e alma demoníaca. Eu engoli a minha saliva, ela desceu rasgando pela minha goela, fez até um barulhinho de gente que sofre. Eu estava me mijando de medo e nem sabia o motivo. Foi ai que a criatura deu um pulo para frente e caiu em cima da cama, eu gritei de forma bem esparafatosa, com direito a jogar os braços para o alto, mas nesta, perdi o equilíbrio e cai da cama de forma vergonhosa, ficando com a bunda pro alto e as palmas das mão no chão, o que impediu que meu nariz o varresse.

–Aiê! gemi baixinho, pois meu corpo doía tanto que eu nem tinha forças. Então dedinhos de ferro me puxaram para cima, ela era baixinha, mas tinha uma força dos demônios.

–Se apruma mulher! Alice me socou sentada na cama e esticou a minha roupa, quando ela se sentiu satisfeita engatinhou dois palmos para trás e passou a me avaliar novamente.

–Então...?

–_**O quê?**_ eu estava disposta a confessar todos os meus pecados, mesmo os que eu não havia cometido.

–Eu quero saber de tudo, e não ouse me esconder os detalhes.

A voz era macia, os olhos penetrantes e ela cruzou os dedinhos no colo, pronto, foi o bastante para a minha boca se mexer.

–Misericórdia! Que eu não sou freira, sou uma fugitiva procurada pelos mafiosos e que não tem aonde cair morta! após o meu desabafo eu despenquei na cama ficando com a cara enfiada na colcha e o rabicho empinado pro alto, que fosse tudo para o inferno. Eu não iria sofrer tortura daquela pigmeu!

–Interessante!

O quê?

Havia um tom meio disfarçado de surpresa na voz dela? Eu lentamente voltei a posição original e a olhei desconfiada, assim, com um olho aberto e o outro fechado.

–Hein?

Alice colocou um dedinho fino no queixo e olhou para o alto, como quando as pessoas buscam inspiração para uma duvida cruel.

–Fugitiva? depois ela me olhou e sorriu abertamente antes de voltar a falar Olha, eu esperava por tudo, claro que eu não engoli aquele papinho de freira, só de olhar para você a gente já vê de qual estirpe você é feita.

–Oh, mais respeito, por favor!

Ela estava mesmo me xingando?

–Calma menina, não se ofenda, mas uma mulher assim, na flor da idade, boca carnuda e com pele de pêssego não poderia ser de fato uma freira!

–Pois fique sabendo que eu fui interna em um convento e...

–Edward apareceu em sua vida?

–Como? Não, você ouviu a parte que eu disse que fujo dos mafiosos?

–Sim, esta parte me surpreendeu e, poucas coisas neste mundo conseguem me causar a isto! Eu imaginei de tudo, que Edward te seduziu, que ele te roubou de algum colégio interno também e veio até aqui.. nisto ela firmou os dois dedos indicadores para baixo ...para te esconder. Sim, pois neste fim de mundo ninguém poderá te achar, ainda mais se eu te acobertar!

Depois ela ergueu um dedinho para o alto.

–Agora mafiosos? Nem "euzinha" teria tanta imaginação! alguém bateu na porta neste momento o que a fez fungar irritada.

–Odeio ser interrompida outra batida e um grito estridente Já vai!

Alice descruzou as pernas e pulou da cama, caminhando feito um sargento em direção a porta e a escancarou. Os olhos de Edward pareciam dois faróis.

–O que é, Edward?

Eu deveria estar com a cara de um sapo, quando fica muito tempo fora da água.

–Está tudo bem? havia preocupação na voz de Edward e raiva na de Alice.

–E porque não estaria?

–Bem, Bella está fragilizada, ela pode ser um pouco incoerente, então tem que ter cuidado quando falar com ela e...

–Edward?

Ele não olhava para Alice, seus olhos famintos me devoravam.

–_**Edward?**_ o grito de Alice fez meus ouvidos doerem, mas serviu para atrair a atenção dele.

–Alice, poderia não gritar?

–Impossível! Você está surdo homem?

–Não! Mas vou ficar!

–Vai nada! Agora dê o fora, pois eu estava em uma parte muito interessante da nossa conversa, não é mesmo madre?

–É...bem...!

Sei lá eu o que dizer!

–Obrigada por trazer o suco, tchau! ela tomou o copo da bandeja e fechou pela segunda vez a porta no nariz dele.

–Pelo amor...achei mesmo que ele não ia embora! Alice caminhou de volta para a cama e sentou nela, de frente para mim, na mesma posição que estava antes de sermos interrompidas. Meus olhos ficaram grudados naquele copo, ele era transparente e a cor do suco era muito convidativa, o cheiro então...

–Onde estávamos mesmo? eu molhei meu bico, senti a minha goela seca, mas tão seca que nem tinha mais saliva para lubrificá-la.

–A sim, você estava me surpreendendo, com extrema eficiência, eu diria... ela mexia as mãos, para lá e para cá e nada de me dar aquele suco maldito ...você ia me dizer com todos os detalhes, como se tornou uma fugitiva e, por mafiosos, são italianos?

Eu balancei a minha cabeça como se fosse vaquinha de presépio e meus olhos estavam saltados em meu rosto, o copo com o suco, de repente era a visão mais surrealista, mas sublime e mais desejada em toda a minha vida. Finalmente Alice percebeu meu estado lamentável.

–Oh, querida, perdão! Tome este suco irá te re-energizar... ela mal havia acabado de falar e eu tomei o copo para mim, como se fosse ouro. Durou um segundo apenas, nem cheguei a sentir o gosto da fruta tamanho que era a minha secura.

–Há! eu recostei no espaldar da cama e larguei o copo vazio de qualquer jeito e fechei meus olhos. Estava em estado de graça, estava em um estado que transcendia a razão. Aos poucos eu senti meu corpo relaxar e estiquei as minhas pernas, que viesse a anã inquisidora, o brucutu com seus lábios de mel e até mesmo os italianos, eu estava hidratada!

–É melhor do que gozar, não é mesmo?

Aiê!

Abri meus olhos, ela havia conseguido me tirar do estado de graça, como assim gozar? Será que ela estava falando daquilo? Os olhos de Alice brilharam maliciosos, sim ela estava falando daquilo...!

–Bem...eu acho que o suco revigorante do Haj, em determinadas situações é muito mais milagroso do que uma estocada bem data. Alice passou a lamber os beiços e, revirou os olhos ...ai, mas para falar a verdade, não existe trepada melhor do que a do Jasper.

Ela falou...trepada?

A minha hidratação foi para as cuias, pois minha boca ficou escancarada novamente, Alice pegou os próprios peitos, os massageando!

–Humm... ela começou a gemer e eu também, mas de medo ...O Jasper tem uma pegada...!

Que pegada, meu pai?

Então, de supetão, ela pergunta a queima roupa.

–E o meu irmão?

–Que irmão? eu recuei, mais um pouco iria passar pela parede. Alice revirou os olhos antes de falar com impaciência comigo, calma ai mulher!

–Como que irmão? Edward!

Edward?

Edward?

Edward!

Os dedos dela estralaram diante dos meus olhos.

–Você e Edward são irmãos?

–Sim, e gêmeos!

Primeiro eu morri.

Depois revivi.

Só que mais retardada do que nunca, pois me arreganhei na gargalhada, a minha boca ficou tão aberta que dava para ver a minha sinetinha. Eu ria tanto, tanto, mas tanto, que senti o suco do Haj sair pela minha xoxota e molhar a calcinha. Bem, voltei ao estado semi normal quando vi o brilho da morte reluzindo nos olhos verdes dela e, foi somente neste momento que cogitei a menor possibilidade deles serem de fato, irmãos!

–Agora que voltou ao normal, poderia me dizer o motivo da graça?

Eu hein? Nem pensar que falaria alguma coisa. Tomei vergonha na cara e me aprumei. Acho que ela se deu por satisfeita, satisfeita por demais, pois a louca voltou com aquele papinho pervertido para o meu lado.

–Muito bem, dona Isabella, já sei que você não é madre e, nem precisava abrir a boca para me dizer! Também, fiquei surpresa por você ser uma fugitiva e, de mafiosos! Agora, só resta a derradeira pergunta que não quer calar...

Alice esticou o dedo indicador e me chamou, eu inclinei para frente um pouquinho, o dedo continuou a me chamar e, eu inclinei mais um pouco, depois, ela também fez o mesmo e nossos narizes quase se tocaram.

–Você já deu para o meu irmão?

continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Kalahari **

**Capitulo 12**

Eu poderia dizer que o brilho daqueles olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes, mas, o que realmente chamava a minha atenção naquele momento tão surreal, eram os lábios, que pintados de vermelho faziam movimentos destoantes, daquele tipo quando alguém come algo que aprecia muito e depois lambe os beiços. E para confirmar minhas divagações, ela passou a ponta da língua por eles e depois esticou o bico, a espera.

Não vou negar que meu estado mental há muito havia ultrapassado a fronteira do abestalhado, afinal, não era todos os dias que eu recebia no meio da fuça uma pergunta como aquela. Alias, não era todos os dias que uma Alice caia feito um meteoro na minha vida e, nem mesmo na boate da Sue houve tal descaramento ou tamanha audácia como a que aquela mulher demonstrava com muita desenvoltura.

–Oiii! Entendeu a minha pergunta?

Ela ainda queria a confirmação?

Feito a vaquinha de presépio em abaixei e levantei meu queixo, sem conseguir coordenar ao menos duas palavras. Acho que Alice não percebeu meu estado, pois ela suspirou profundamente e colocou as mãozinhas juntas no peito antes de voltar a me bombardear com as suas sandices.

–Hum! Confessa que foi a melhor experiência da tua vida!

Oh, meu pai!

–É...!

–Tenho certeza que não dá para comparar com o meu Jasper, pois ele é incomparável! Mas, meu irmão, minha filha, modéstia a parte, humm... – ai ela revirou os olhos, ai que pavor, eu iria subir pelas paredes, ia sim! - ...olha se a gente não fosse irmãos...- depois do nada ela disparou - ...sabe que eu gostei de você?

Hein?

–De todas, acho sinceramente que você foi a melhor escolha que Edward fez e, espero que seja a ultima também! Pois não tenho mais paciência para choros todas as vezes que vou a cidade e, adoraria te esfregar como a Sra. Edward Cullen no nariz torto da pelancuda.

Todas?

Choros?

Sra. Edward Cullen e pelancuda?

–Agora me conte os detalhes...!

Aiê!

–Como foi a primeira vez de vocês? – ela apertou os olhinhos e quase pulou em cima de mim, aquela mulher não existia, ela era um pesadelo em forma de ser humano!

–Eu não disse nada...

–Claro que não, pois que não calei a boca até agora! Vamos, diga tudo para Alice, preciso dos detalhes mais picantes, mais molhados e febris!

As faces magras dela balançaram na hora de dizer febris, meu pai, e que conversa era aquela de pica molhada?

–Eu... – engoli a minha saliva, com medo da reação daquela criatura quando ela descobrisse que estava falando com uma virgem que sentira o gosto da lingua de Edward somente duas vezes.

–Você...? – ela se intensificou para o meu lado, os olhos se arregalaram e a boca se abriu em um sorriso cheio de expectativas. Eu comecei a desconfiar que Alice não tinha muitas coisas para fazer naquele fim de mundo...

–...nãofiznadacomteuirmão! – tomei coragem e desembuchei de uma única vez. Acho que ela não entendeu, pois ficou ali, com a boca aberta, com aquele sorriso pervertido na cara e balançando a cabeça como se eu estivesse falando as coisas mais cabeludas do mundo.

–Sei, e o que mais? – depois ela agitou as mãozinhas.

–Mais nada! – a coragem foi embora em um momento muito critico da minha vida. Eu vi com pavor os olhos de Alice se focarem em lugar nenhum, como se ela estivesse assimilando as parcas e pobres palavras que eu dissera, depois, o sorriso pervertido se esvaneceu e, ela me focou novamente.

Eu dei um pulo sem sair do lugar.

–Não entendi! – não havia nada mais assustador do que aquelas duas palavras, ditas assim, com um dedo no queixo e um olhar percrustador, aquele que te mira dos fios dos cabelos até a unha do pé, com o detalhe de fechar lentamente a uma pálpebra e mirar com um olhão, bem grande e brilhante.

–Repete! – ela soletrou, lentamente...

Eu transpirava o suco do Haj em cada poro do meu corpo, o que era aquilo meu pai? Aquela mulher, aquelas palavras, aquele olhar?

Limpei a garganta e abri a boca, mas um dedinho dela em riste me fez fechá-la novamente.

–Antes, pense bem o que você vai me dizer!

Como uma voz tão dócil podia ser tão ameaçadora?

–Eu nem sei o que tenho para te dizer! – eu já me encontrava a beira das lagrimas - ...o que você quer de mim? Já falei que sou uma fugitiva e que,...!

–Tá, ta! Pode pular esta parte que eu já entendi! O que eu não entendi foi a parte de você e meu irmão não terem nada! Nada? Nadinha?

Ficamos balançando as duas a cabeça e por fim eu falei.

–Nadinha!

Alice ficou com a boca aberta, como se houvesse recebido a noticia mais espantosa do mundo. Depois ela falou, assim, meio desconcertada.

–Mas, eu não costumo me enganar com as coisas...

–Que coisas?

–...eu tinha a certeza de vê-lo muito inclinado para você! Como quem já comeu do melado e se regalou!

Quê melado, meu pai?

–Hein?

Ai, ela se ergueu e andou pelo quarto coçando os cabelos escuros, para depois se voltar com aquele ponto de interrogação na face.

–Isabella?

–Eu! - Alice revirou os olhos com impaciência, oh meu pai? O que seria de mim na mão daquela louca?

–Eu sei que é você, mas não é isto o que estou perguntando.

Ela se aproximou de mim com uma mão na cintura e um dedinho ainda em riste.

–Você esta tentando me dizer que não fez nada com Edward? Nada mesmo?

–É... – eu olhei para as minhas unhas e antes de falar a maluca gritou.

–Eu sabia! Fizeram sim!

–Não, não fizemos nada!

–Então porque esta cara de culpada?

–Eu, culpada?

–Sim, pois que esta com uma cara de quem se regalou e agora quer esconder os beiços!

Coloquei dois dedinhos na boca, que situação!

–Bom, assim... – eu não conseguia lembrar o motivo de dar tantas explicações para ela e quando voltei a erguer as minhas vistas, descobrir que com Alice, não precisa ter motivos.

–Sim?

–Na verdade, teu irmão me beijou!

–Pode confessar, ele te agarrou?

–É... bem...eu não sei dizer ao certo, pois da ultima vez eu desmaiei!

–Então foi mais de uma vez?

–Oh, meu pai? Você é pior do que a policia! Sai da minha frente, eu vou me entregar para os mafiosos!

Eu me levantei da cama, mas as mãozinhas dela em meus ombros me fizeram voltar ao lugar.

–Não ouse tirar esta bunda empinada dai! Então, Edward te beijou mais de uma vez? Estranho...

–É estranho ele querer me beijar?

–Não, é estranho ele somente ter te beijado!

–Ah, mas ele acha que eu sou freira e,

–Não?

–O quê?

–Ele acreditou mesmo na tua mentira?

–Acho que sim.

Ela bateu a mão com força na coxa miúda, o mulher vibrante!

–Mas isto explica tudo! – depois, Alice gargalhou e eu fiquei com cara de besta quadrada.

–Menina, se me contassem esta história ontem, sem eu ter posto meus olhos em você, eu iria rir tanto que teria que trocar a minha calcinha!

Qual era a graça mesmo?

–Quem diria, Edward Cullen está apaixonado! – ai ela se voltou para mim, com um brilho na face como se houvesse descoberto ouro.

–E o melhor, pela pessoa mais absurdamente inusitada do mundo!

–Você está me chamando de absurda?

–Mas é claro que estou! Isabella, você tem noção de quantas mulheres já passaram na vida de Edward?

Eu?

–Já até desisti de contar e, em um belo dia de sol, me aparece você! Jovem, na flor da idade, com pele de fruta suculenta me dizendo que não levou uma dentadinha se quer na bunda de Edward.

Por que ele iria morder a minha bunda?

Alice se afastou e foi até a penteadeira e pegou um frasco de perfume o abrindo e inalando, eu estava tão zonza que deslizei meu corpo e pendi na manta colorida. Mas logo veio o meu desassossego, pois ela voltou a falar.

–Eu mesma, tentei casá-lo. E pensar que joguei Victoria em cima de Edward! Até mesmo com a irmã de Jasper, mas Rose tem um gênio do cão, eles se matariam antes de trocarem um beijo – então ela se voltou para o meu lado - ...mas já você? Humm...Já foi agarrada duas vezes por ele!

Aquela mulher era impossível!

–Humm... Conta para mim, foi de língua?

Oi?

–Eu conheço meu irmão, ele não deixa serviço mal feito, não senhor! Foi bom não foi?

–Eu...não quero falar sobre estas coisas com você.

–Ai que fofíssimo!

O que era agora?

–Você é virgem!

–Descobriu isto só agora?

–Veja só, estava tão empolgada com o interesse de Edward Cullen em você que nem notei este detalhe! Está estampado na tua cara! Há, Edward deve estar subindo pelas paredes!

–A minha cabeça está doendo!

–Oh querida! Logo poderá tomar um banho e esta sensação vai passar, enquanto isto, vamos continuar conversando.

Mas aquilo não era uma conversa!

Então alguém bateu na porta e Alice correu a atender.

–Obrigada Haj!

–Adivinha só?

Eu precisava mesmo?

–Teu banho te espera...

Enfim uma ótima noticia!

–...e, Edward está lá fora, feito ao cachorro que foi chutado da sala! Menina você o pegou de jeito!

–Não foi intencional, foi um acidente e, eu já falei para ele que tudo é mentira, mas acho que ele não entendeu e...

–Você contou a verdade para Edward?

–Contei!

–E ele não acreditou em você?

–Acho que não!

–Claro que não! O cérebro do meu irmão é igual ao dos búfalos fedidos que ele cria.

Pelo menos em uma coisa nós concordávamos.

–Edward gosta de coisas difíceis, por isto a pelancuda nunca conseguiu pegá-lo e tão pouco Victoria teve talento para tal, ela é muito oferecida...!

Voltei a sentar na cama e coloquei dois dedos em minhas têmporas, tentado me encontrar.

–Olha, eu não quero nada com teu irmão, eu quero pegar meu dinheiro e dar o fora deste país escaldante, só isto!

–Só isto? Mocinha, você conquistou o homem mais cobiçado destas paragens e me fala que é só isto?

–Eu...não pedi nada disto!

–É claro que não! Mas, eu vou te ajudar!

–Em quê?

–Bem, primeiro, eu tenho que ter a certeza de que Edward ainda pense que você é freira.

–Mas...

–Calma, o mundo foi feito em sete dias, lembra-se? Depois, vamos descobrir o que você sente por ele.

–Eu não sinto nada, eu...

–Isto, nós veremos!

–Alice, por favor!

–Isabella, eu vou te ajudar! Se, de fato eu desconfiar que meu irmão não deseja nada mais com você além de uma bela e gostosa trepada, eu mesma, te mando para longe daqui e, com segurança! Mas, se eu o conheço bem, acho que Edward está de quatro, o que resta descobrir somente, o que você, mocinha, sente por ele!

–Você descobriu tudo isto somente nesta hora? – sim, eu estava impressionada!

–Hummm...até um cego veria isto! O modo como ele te olha...

–E como ele me olha?

–Você não entende nada de homens, não é mesmo? Vamos com calma, vem, vou levá-la ao seu banho.

As palavras mágicas me deram forças para sair daquela cama, eu me ergui e tomei dos dedos finos de Alice. Quando ela abriu a porta nos deparamos com ele.

–Edward, o que você está fazendo parado ai?

–Eu queria ter a certeza de que ela estava bem.

–Mas é claro que sim, ela está comigo! Edward, se ela não fosse freira eu sinceramente estaria desconfiada de algo.

–O que você que dizer?

–O que você acha?

–Alice, Isabella é filha de Rennee, eu, neste momento sou responsável por ela.

–Sei, e agora você virou pai dela?

–Claro que não, não tenho idade para ser pai de Bella!

–Pois está parecendo que deseja este cargo!

–Eu apenas estava preocupado, sei bem como você é!

–E como eu sou? – Alice colocou duas mãos na cintura e bateu um pé.

–Descarada, só para começar. Sem mencionar sua falta de pudor.

–Falta de pudor a tua! Que agarrou a pobre moça, sem se importar que ela tem um chamado a cumprir. Edward Cullen, estou muito envergonhada!

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre a boca e engoli o grito que embolou na minha garganta. Edward parecia uma criança, que é pega em flagrante!

–Bem, é que, escapou...

–O que escapou exatamente, Edward Cullen?

Ele colocou as mãos enormes a frente, bem acima, bem acima...

–Quando eu vi...

–Quando você viu, já estava com os beiços grudados nela! Francamente, ela é uma mulher proibida para você!

Edward me olhou, eu vi aflição nos olhos dele.

–Bom, tudo na vida tem um jeito...

–Só não existe jeito para a falta de vergonha na tua cara!

–Pelo amor, Alice, porque você está me esculachando deste jeito?

–Eu te conheço! Vou proteger a madre Bella de tuas mãos grandes e tua boca pidonha. Venha querida!

Ela me arrastou pelo corredor, eu ainda passei bem perto dele que me olhou de um modo muito desconcertante.

Alice abriu uma porta e eu quase não tive tempo de falar.

–Estou de fato impressionada, vai ser muito interessante.

Eu estava muito cansada, caminhei feito um zumbi até a banheira, o cheiro da espuma me atraiu e comecei a tirar a roupa grudenta do meu corpo sem me importar com Alice, que estava atrás de mim, maquinando suas idéias mirabolantes. Assim que eu me recuperasse, partiria daquele lugar, eu não desejava ficar louca. Entrei na água que me recebeu morna e gostosa, até suspirei,mas, sem forças, não tive animo para me esfregar.

Alice ficou falando feito papagaia e pegou uma esponja para esfregar as minhas costas. Ela dizia algo sobre roupas, lavar os cabelos e dar um corte nas pontas. Eu, por mim, ela poderia pintar o rosto de azul e dizer que era lunática. Fechei meus olhos e cochilei.

–Isabella?

A voz suave me trouxe de volta.

–Acabamos, venha!

Olhei para cima, ela estava parada com uma toalha aberta me esperando. Me ergui e me enrolei na toalha que era muito macia.

–Você é muito bonita! E tem uma inocência deliciosa.

Tive que rir com aquele comentário.

–Se não se importar, separei algumas roupas limpas.

–Eu trouxe umas mudas.

–Sim, Haj trouxe a sua bolsa, mas, nada muito bom. Não se ofenda, apenas que desejo vê-la mais bela do que já é.

–Eu desejo dormir, apenas isto!

–Oh, querida, logo após o jantar.

É uma refeição seria boa.

Assim que me enxuguei vesti a roupa que Alice me ofereceu. Era um vestido lindíssimo, de um tecido muito leve em tom lavanda.

–Este tom de cor lhe cai muito bem. – enquanto ela falava me colocou sentada em um banco e passou a escovar meus cabelos.

–Eu teria lavado seus cabelos, mas você estava dormindo, faremos isto amanhã! Pronto, assim, agora, coloque umas gotinhas deste perfume.

–Eu agradeço por tudo, obrigada!

Alice ainda me deu uma sandália de tiras que serviu bem em meus pés e nós saímos em direção as escadas. As vozes dos homens eram bem pronunciadas, eles pareciam estar em uma conversa bem animada. Repentinamente eu parei, não sei dizer, mas não me senti confortável para ficar entre eles.

–O que foi Isabella?

–Não sei, você acha que eu estou vestida como se deve, para um religiosa?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma voz masculina, muito jovial soou atrás de nós.

–Olha, se todas as religiosas forem como você, o paraíso vai lotar!

Me virei em direção a ele e, me deparei com um par de magníficos olhos azuis.

–Garret Besson, seu criado.

Ele era Francês? – com muita elegância pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

–Oh, Garret, chegou faz tempo?

–No tempo certo, para conhecer a esta bela moça!

–Ela não é para o teu bico, Francês! – Nos voltamos os três para a voz grosseira de Edward, que passou pelo homem que ele acabara de chamar de Francês, sem qualquer cerimônia e tomou meu braço em seus dedos rígidos, me puxando para o seu lado. Tudo era acompanhado com muito interesse por Alice.

–Mom Ami!

–Mom Ami o cacete!

–Edward, sinceramente! - Havia muita indignação na voz de Alice.

–Nem vem Alice, este Francês de bosta ta me devendo uma gaita preta e agora estica este beiço molhado pro lado da Bella, comigo por perto não urubu!

–Madre Bella, perdoe os modos bruscos do meu irmão!

–Madre? – olhei abestada para Garrett.

–Tão moça, tão formosa? Mas que mundo é este que permite que alguém tão délicate, seja confinada na religião?

–É melhor ela ficar nas batinas, do que perto do teu bico doce!

–Mom ami, por favor, o que a jovem e bela madre vai pensar de mim!

–O que tiver de pior para pensar!

–Nunca te vi assim, Eduardo, o que você tem?

–Uma mão bem grande para tacar na tua cara! Fica longe dela, não vou avisar de novo!

Dito a ameaça, Edward me rebocou para longe do Francês.

–Não precisava ter sido tão grosseiro assim com o Sr. Besson.

–"Sr. Besson" !

Foi ridículo de se ver, Edward tentando imitar o tom da minha voz.

–Era só o que me faltava! – depois ele passou a resmungar baixinho - Alice também, ela não tinha nada que te vestir assim, onde já se viu.

–O que tem de errado com a roupa que estou usando?

–Nada! Para ficar vestida assim, era melhor estar pelada!

–Tudo bem, vou já tirar o vestido.

Já falávamos aos berros.

–Olha aqui, "madre", não começa a me desafiar, por favor! Já vou ter muito trabalho para manter o beiçudo do Francês longe de você!

–Não contratei você como meu guarda costas! No mais, eu sei me dar o respeito!

Edward começou a rir, escandalosamente!

–Tô vendo!

–O que você esta insinuando?

–Nada!

–Acho bom mesmo, Sr. Cullen!

Como aquela criatura conseguia me irritar tanto? Eu me desvencilhei dos dedos dele e passei a frente, entrando em uma sala ampla e bem decorada. A mesa estava posta e a cabeceira estava o dono da casa, Jasper Hale.

–Oras, se Alice não opera milagres! Seja bem vinda a minha casa, madre Isabella!

Eu fiquei sem jeito com aquele comentário. Mas por muito pouco tempo, pois Alice entrou seguida pelo Francês, enquanto Edward ficou parado atrás de mim, feito sombra horripilante.

–Hum, cuidado Momo, sou ciumenta!

–Não tenho olhos para outra que não seja você, Momo.

–Claro, pois se o fizesse, eu os arrancaria!

–Vê madre, que família de irmãos ciumentos, fomos nos meter!

Ele estava me incluindo?

–Alguém poderia me dizer, qual o grau de parentesco da madre com Eduardo? - a pergunta pareceu irritar e muito Edward e, como desforra eu falei sem pensar direito.

–Ele está mais para um padrasto! – sem me importar, sentei a mesa e ouvi os passos pesados de Edward, ele colocou a mão grande na cadeira ao lado e já ia se ajeitar quando Alice se manifestou.

–Edward? Por favor, você senta do meu lado.

–Porque?

_–**Por que eu sou a dona da casa e decidi que quero assim!**_

–O Besson vai sentar aonde?

–Ao lado da madre, como meu convidado.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Kalahari**

**Capitulo 14**

Roxa

–Edward Anthony Cullen, não seja infantil!

Era a cor daquele momento.

–EU QUERO SABER, dona Alice, porque o Besson pode sentar do lado da Bella e, eu não?

Minha, de Alice e, principalmente, de Edward que não se limitava somente a não obedecer a irmã, como também, a proporcionar um escândalo digno de teatro.

–Eu organizei a disposição assim, não discuta comigo, isto é uma grosseria!

Alice permanecia com o dedo indicador apontado para a cadeira ao seu lado.

–Pro "escambal!", desde quando se tem lugar certo para comer? Não se enxerga Alice? Você já comeu farinha com feijão e ovo cozido no meio do deserto e agora vem com frescura pro meu lado?

Alice rosnou?

–Neste exato momento, não estamos no meio do deserto! Estamos em uma casa, que foi construída sob o alicerce do amor e da harmonia e, não será um pé de vento desgovernado, chamado Edward Cullen quem vai me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer na minha casa! Senta logo aqui, Edward!

Finalmente, a criatura deu a volta pela mesa, bufando muito e bem desajeitado, praticamente se jogou na cadeira ao lado dela, de tal modo que todos os objetos sobre a mesa, copos, pratos e talheres, tremeram. O marido de Alice, muito pacientemente segurou a uma taça de água com dois dedos e o barulhinho do cristal tinindo ecoou por toda a sala junto com a respiração pesada de Edward.

Eu parecia a uma estátua de tão dura que estava, até podia sentir os calombos doloridos nos meus ombros voltarem. Foi ai, que alguém limpou a goela perto de mim, o que foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos.

Era o francês. Com todo o tumulto causado por Edward, eu havia me esquecido dele e me senti constrangida por isto. Afinal, ele não era um homem que se deveria esquecer assim com tanta facilidade. Comprovando a minha teoria, o homem, todo "lord", com um movimento leve e elegante, puxou a cadeira e falou com uma voz fabulosa, até parecia um artista de revista e teatro:

–Permettez-moi, Mademoseille?

Moer o quê?

Não entendi nada de nada, mas era tão bonito ouvi-lo falar comigo daquele jeito! Eu jamais imaginaria que isto aconteceria algum dia em minha vida! Isabella Marie Swan, fugitiva e encrencada, sentada em uma mesa divinamente posta no meio do deserto Africano e, ao meu lado, um legitimo francês! Oh!, e o som daqueles lábios finos falando comigo, naquela língua mágica e sedutora, alguém lá no céu resolveu olhar para mim, finalmente!

Minha boca ficou frouxa em um sorriso debilóide. O que eu podia fazer meu pai? O homem transpirava charme e elegância, ai, ele fez um gesto com a mão e eu entendi. Feito a vaquinha do presépio eu acenei que sim, nem sei quantas vezes. Acompanhei toda derretida o sorriso encantador que ele me deu antes de se sentar divinamente ao meu lado.

Algo escorria da minha boca, eu estava babando? Eu precisava me controlar, do contrário o francês iria me julgar como uma retardada!

Então, um ar quente foi soprado em minha direção com tamanha força que fez os meus pelinhos se arrepiarem. Olhei para frente e vi o brilho feroz no olhar de Edward, minha felicidade evaporou.

–Oh, Garrett, Eu sempre fico muito encantada com a sua educação! – Alice começou a falar alguma coisa sobre o charme do francês, mas eu só via a Edward que estava me fritando feito ovo na frigideira, só faltava o bacon.

O que eu fiz?

Depois, ele sacudiu os ombros e colocou uma das mãos sobre o linho fino da toalha da mesa.

–Bah, isto porque você é mulher! – quanto desdém! Primeiro ele arranja confusão com o francês, depois com o meu vestido e a,i presenteia todo mundo com suas grosserias e maluquices!

–O que você quer dizer, Edward?

–Que até hoje, nunca conheci uma mulher que soubesse reconhece, mesmo que esfregando embaixo do nariz, a diferença entre honestidade e safadeza! Basta sorrir e estralar os dedos, que vocês fazem tudo o que queremos!

Misericórdia!

Eu estava em estado de choque! Eu ouvia e não acreditava. Edward sacudia os ombros enquanto soltava com sua boca grande as palavras mais absurdas do mundo.

–Hum, educação? Desde quando isto enche a mesa? – ele gesticulava com as mãos enormes para frente.

–Sim, Momo, por falar em mesa, podemos nos servir? – e o estarrecedor de tudo aquilo, era o jeito alienado de Jasper Hale. Ele agia como se tivesse visto a muitas daquelas discussões, para impressionar-se. Já Alice tinha um bico esticado na cara e seus olhos não se desgrudavam do irmão, mesmo quando ela pegou com dois dedos a sineta a balançando e Haj adentrou a sala empurrando um carrinho cheio de travessas com comida.

O cheiro estava tão bom que até esqueci de Edward me aterrorizando, mas, Alice não deixou isto acontecer por muito tempo.

–Edward, eu me pergunto sempre, onde foram parar os anos de dedicação que mamãe deu para você? Cadê a tua educação, criatura, você a assassinou?

Excelentíssima pergunta!

Com uma risada despojada o "chiquetoso" do francês pegou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e com um gesto magnífico ele o desdobrou de uma única vez, para depois o colocar em seu colo.

Que homem fino!

Eu peguei o meu e fui tentar imitá-lo, mas quase que consigo quebrar a taça de água. Senti minhas faces queimarem, pois o fino cristal somente não foi ao chão, porque os dedos ágeis dele o pegou a tempo e, fingindo ignorar aquele meu vexame, ele falou com muita tranqüilidade. Devo confessar, ele era um homem de talento e coragem.

–Talvez, Eduardo tenha feito um empréstimo aos búfalos! Aliás, ele vive tanto tempo em companhia daqueles animais que julgo, que tenham trocado de personalidade.

–É a minha personalidade que você quer ver, Besson? Vamos lá fora que eu te mostro!

–Mom ami, nada me tiraria a honra de saborear a este divino banquete!

–Sei, então fala menos e enche logo esta boca!

–Não antes, de discordar de um fato dito por você!

–Ah sim, você discorda de mim, verdade?

–Pois sim! Eu acho, não, tenho certeza de que Deus em toda a sua sabedoria, dedicou o seu melhor ao fazer a mulher e dá-la de presente ao homem.

–Oh, Garrett, que assim ficamos constrangidas!

–Minha querida Alice, devo ainda frisar que o rubor somente as deixam mais encantadoras! No mais, nada seriamos sem o direcionamento e a atenção de vocês, não é mesmo, madre?

Eu?

A minha boca se escancarou automaticamente. Eu deveria mesmo dizer algo? Que dificuldade, meu pai, Edward me olhando feito um assassino, o perfume daquele francês e o cheiro da comida estavam mexendo com as minhas idéias. Mas antes mesmo de coordenar uma frase, Edward se manifestou ao modo dele, espantosamente rude.

–Essa menina não sabe nada da vida! Não que isto fizesse mesmo, alguma diferença!

Hein?

Depois, ele ignorou a toda e quaisquer boas maneiras e tomou das mãos de Haj a travessa de arroz, servindo-se também, das batatas e de um pedaço suculento de carne, enquanto continuava a me ridicularizar.

–Veja você, se Jacob, não a tivesse salvo no deserto, ela teria virado pasta de gente assada! Economiza teu bico doce francês, essa aí não vale a pena!

Como assim, não valia a pena? Espera lá!

–O que o senhor esta querendo dizer?

Se era guerra que Edward Cullen queria, guerra ele teria!

E será que aquela casa era de malucos? Pois enquanto eu era metralhada na mesa, Jasper e Alice se serviam das travessas de comida, e, Edward já abocanhava ruidosamente ao bife o mastigando.

Nada impressionava aquela gente?

Eu nem sei por que ainda me assustava, principalmente quando ele retrucou.

–Que você, é a mocinha das batinas e que não sabe nada da vida? Prova disto, é que se deixou sorrir feito a uma hiena vesga, só porque esse francês de merda, falou duas palavrinhas embromadas e sentou ao teu lado!

–Edward, poderia moderar teu vocabulário chulo, enquanto estiver sentado à minha mesa? – Alice falou calmamente enquanto cortava o pedaço de bife em seu prato, assim, como se pedisse que lhe passassem o sal.

E ele me chamou do quê, mesmo?

As travessas chegaram até as minhas mãos, eu me servir de batatas, da carne, arroz e salada, tudo junto e amontoado. Minha raiva era tamanha, que passei a bater no monte de comida que se formou diante dos meus olhos, imaginando que fosse a cara dele, antes de me voltar e treplicar.

–Isto porque, sei muito bem como reconhecer a diferença entre um perfeito cavalheiro e um jegue!

Frisei bem o jegue! Hiena vesga é?

O Sr. Besson riu baixinho ao meu lado e, isto atraiu a atenção de Edward que ergueu seus olhos do prato e ficou com uma imagem na cara que eu jamais esqueceria. Com uma bochecha, apenas uma, que estava tão cheia que parecia que tinha uma bola de baseball ali e, com um olho meio fechado e o outro bem fixo em mim.

Não me deixei intimidar, ninguém iria me ridicularizar perto daquele francês cheiroso!

–Mas, contudo, não posso negar que pouco sei da vida, pois que passei algum tempo em colégios internos, sendo que o ultimo foi o convento. Mas, a boa educação, a "finesse", vem de berço e não do curral! E posso garantir que dinheiro nenhum no mundo pode comprar a esta boa impressão, que um verdadeiro cavalheiro, causa em uma dama!

Eu via que Jasper Hale olhava de mim para Edward, mas foi Alice quem me deu apoio.

–Palavras muito bem colocadas, madre Bella! Eu sempre digo que um belo porte nada é se não vier com algo a mais... – Alice desceu o garfo na beira do prato e inalou do ar, como quem busca mesmo, inspiração - ...um olhar acalentador, um delicadeza ao puxar a cadeira ou abrir a porta... – ela ia falando e gesticulando com uma mão, parecia um maestro - ...e nem preciso mencionar a higiene ao se portar perto de uma dama, rosto limpo, corpo asseado, cabelos arrumados...

Ela serviu-se de um pouco de água para limpar a garganta antes de dar o seu parecer final.

–Hum! Mas isto é algo raro, destinados a poucos! Minha querida madre Bella, seja indulgente com Edward, pois que meu irmão passa tanto tempo em meio aos bichos dele, que esqueceu-se destas pequenas coisas! Aliás, sempre que posso e, como dever de irmã, eu o alerto que se assim continuar, nunca vai arranjar a uma boa esposa. Pois uma mulher de verdade, não se deixa impressionar pela força bruta! Mas mudando de assunto, a senhorita nunca cogitou largar a batina? Afinal, o mundo dos homens ainda tem salvação, não é mesmo, Garrett?

– Se dependesse de mim, querida Alice, a bela madre, somente pisaria em uma igreja para casar-se, comigo!

–Oh, vejam só! Uma proposta, que encantador!

Alice riu fininho, parecia um sino. Senti as pontas das minhas orelhas queimando, o que era aquilo mesmo? Enquanto eu cogitava lentamente toda aquela agitação, ouvi o barulho de uma cadeira se movendo e a voz de Edward que nos pegou a todos de surpresa, se erguendo repentinamente e se retirando da sala.

–Com licença!

Levou-se a três segundos em completo silencio, onde observamos o porte alto e reto dele saindo, sem voltar-se e dar-nos maiores explicações.

–Será que ele está chateado? – meu peito ficou apertado de repente.

–Não creio! – Jasper finalmente se manifestou com uma expressão contemplativa – talvez que algo lhe tenha caído estranho no organismo.

–O que poderia ser? Acho mesmo que poucas coisas neste mundo fariam mal a Eduardo, o homem tem mesmo a um estomago de avestruz!

–Mas que do jeito que falam, até parece que minha comida está estragada! – Alice se manifestou muito indignada.

Eles passaram a cogitar sobre as inúmeras possibilidades de Edward ter largado ao prato de comida e saído assim, sem qualquer satisfação.

Eu também tinha a minha teoria.

–Eu acho que ele não gostou do que Alice disse.

–Oh querida, de fato não! Que digo estas coisas a Edward sempre que posso e de todas as formas possíveis e, elas nunca surtiram ao menor efeito, ainda mais de o fazerem largar a um suculento pedaço de bife! – Alice olhou pensativa para o prato de Edward, na verdade já se passara a cinco minutos e ninguém mais voltou a comer, pois que todos lançavam suas opiniões a cerca da postura estranha de Edward.

_Que eu o tenho achado um tanto estranho, não acha momo?

–Estranho como, querido?

–Distante, por exemplo, desde que chegou, Edward nada me disse sobre os búfalos.

–Eu acho isto muito bom! Sabe madre, meu irmão não pensa em mais nada além daqueles animais. Realmente enfadonho!

–De fato, eu também estranhei a Eduardo desta vez, ele está mais agressivo.

–Só se for com você, que vive a perturbá-lo!

–Que nada fiz, minha amiga!

Aquela conversa toda estava me deixando chateada também, pois no fundo ninguém queria saber onde ele estava e, quando já estava colocando o guardanapo na mesa, Edward voltou a sala de jantar. Desta vez não foi somente a minha boca que se escancarou, pois que todos ficamos assim, estupefatos com o que vimos. Edward havia trocado de camisa, lavado o rosto e molhado os cabelos. Não parava ai, ele passou o pente nos cabelos os colocando para trás e aquilo lhe revelou muito do rosto másculo com a barba loira por fazer.

–Perdoem-me!

Quem era aquele homem?

Ele deu a volta na mesa, com toda a dignidade e puxou silenciosamente a cadeira se sentando.

O que ele fez com Edward Cullen?

Depois, com a ponta dos dedos, Edward desdobrou ao guardanapo de pano calmamente o colocando preso abaixo do pescoço.

–Mon Dieu bonne!

Eu não sabia o que o francês havia dito, mas entendi o significado. Então, meu coração quase que pulou da minha boca.

–Acho que assim fico mais apresentável! Desculpe Alice, pelos meus modos. – ele dizia sem olhar para o lado, nossos olhos estavam presos um no outro, eu senti um calor subindo pelas minhas pernas e se alojando no meu ventre.

–Oh, Edward! Que surpresa maravilhosa!

–Estou bestificado, meu irmão! – de fato, todos nós estávamos.

–Isto porque não é muito difícil deixá-lo assim, Jasper! Hum, Alice, após o jantar, tocaria para nós?

–Que alegria! Mas é claro que sim!

Eu via tudo acontecendo perifericamente, pois ainda estava com os olhos presos em Edward que sorriu de leve em minha direção, como eu nunca o havia visto sorrir assim antes?

–Depois, se Isabella permitir, eu a tirarei para dançar.

–Maravilhosa idéia Edward, ainda mais que nesta noite teremos a duas damas.

–Sabe, madre, sempre que Edward e Garrett aparecem, nós dançamos, mas de fato, com você aqui fica mesmo melhor, pois eu sempre acabo dançando com todos eles, mais de uma vez, e...

Alice tagarelava sem parar, já eu, não sabia mais em que mundo estava. O clima na mesa do jantar mudou como água para vinho, tudo na mais completa harmonia e sorrisos. Eu sentia um leve agitamento por dentro e mal consegui comer a montanha de comida em meu prato, feita em um momento de fúria. Então, quando Alice pediu para que a sobremesa fosse servida, agradeci enormemente. Edward continuava com seu jeito novo, cordado e gentil, a todo o momento eu o olhava para ver se não estava alucinando e sempre ficava presa na força daquele olhar.

–Madre?

Eu me sentia flutuando em outro mundo, um mundo perfeito e verde, cheio de calor e atração, cheio de Edward Cullen.

–Madreeee?

Dei um pulo da cadeira.

–Hein?

–Nossa, eu a chamei duas vezes, até parecia que não era você, por um instante! Veja querida, já organizei tudo, Jasper irá tocar o piano na primeira rodada e, eu dançarei com Garrett, não me esqueci da ultima vez, seu francês!

Alice apontou um dedinho para o Sr. Besson que riu alegremente, então se eles iriam dançar, a outra dupla seria...

–Você e Edward farão o outro par, o que você prefere querida, polca?

–A francesa? Seria ótimo!

A minha alegria transbordou repentinamente! Se havia uma coisa na vida que eu gostava era de dançar! E a animação tomou conta de todos e logo saímos da mesa em direção a uma sala ampla, onde havia um magnífico piano. Jaspe Hale se dirigiu sorrindo até o instrumento e começou a dedilha experimentando as teclas, para logo em seguida dar inicio a uma alegre musica que teve a um efeito contagiante. Eu não consegui parar de sorrir, fazia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia nada tão alegre, então me virei para o lado e dei com o nariz no peito do francês.

–Alice, minha querida! Perdoe-me, mas está primeira dança a terei com a jovem madre, não posso perder a oportunidade de impressioná-la!

–Oh, Sr. Besson, estou muito feliz somente pelo fato de poder dançar novamente! – era verdade, com aquela musica dançaria até mesmo com um búfalo e, por falar neles.

–Por mim tudo bem, se querem dançar os dois juntinhos... – olhamos para Edward que ignorou os bracinhos de Alice e se dirigiu até uma poltrona se jogando nela, antes de voltar a falar- ...é até melhor mesmo que você a tire primeiro, Besson, só vou dar um aviso, não a aperte demais.

–Mon Dio!

–Não é por nada não, mas do jeito que ela comeu hoje, não duvido nada que logo, logo, o ar fique pesado demais para se respirar!

–Edward Cullen! – Alice gritou!

Eu estava muito vermelha, mas não deixaria que aquela criatura, das trevas, estragasse a minha noite, então, eu girei pela sala em uma perfeita sincronia de pernas e braços. A música parou momentaneamente e, eu sabia, todos me olhavam abestados. Eu iria mostrar naquela noite quem eu era de verdade! Então eu joguei uma das minhas pernas para o ar, aquele movimento vez a barra do vestido bailar ao redor do meu corpo e disse com um sorriso enorme.

–Muito bem, Sr. Besson, estou pronta para dançar!

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, um barulho estrondoso, de Edward caindo no chão e as palminhas de Alice.

Eu dançaria sobre o ar pesado de Edward Cullen, há, há!

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

Kalahari

Capitulo 15

Era impressionante como eu conseguia ver tudo de um plano privilegiado. A minha euforia fora tamanha que voltei a me senti estrela de um palco e tendo diante de meus olhos as várias perspectivas nas faces assombradas deles, menos de Edward Cullen que na verdade estava tão irado que estava ficando verde.

Eu o ignorei por completo e falei o mais suave que podia. Lá na boate da Sue, quando fazia isto sempre funcionava bem.

–Então, Sr. Besson, não se faz uma dama esperar por muito tempo...!

Alarguei o maior sorriso que consegui para o moço francês, que me olhou embasbacado de cima abaixo com a boca tão escancarada que daria para passar meu pé todinho por ela. Uma gargalhada fugiu pela minha garganta, eu era novamente Bella Swan, a garota do Balacobaco. Mas, foi a voz penetrantemente escrachada de Edward Cullen que desfez o meu momento apoteótico.

–Há! Moça, se você for esperar qualquer coisa boa que possa vir desse francês, vou ter que falar, vai virar múmia seca! Há, há...! - ele riu esparafatosamente enquanto arrumava a poltrona de onde havia caído feito a um urubu alvejado por um tiro de espingarda e, sentou-se sem quaisquer modos, com as pernas bem arreganhadas e o dorso voltado para frente.

Como alguém conseguia ser assim tão enervante?

–Mon Dieu! Que faz muito tempo que não vejo um jogo de pernas assim...e que pernas!

O Sr. Besson parecia a um parvo e não se movia, meus braços já estavam ficando gelados e olhei com raiva para Edward Cullen que me devolveu com a sua costumeira e irritante insolência.

–Eu avisei dona freira! Tu assustou o francês...!

–O que me choca de fato! Pois julguei que teríamos a uma noite de danças e, veja de onde venho dançar não é exatamente um crime...

–Pecado!

–Tanto faz! O nosso convento é muito progressista...

–Sei, vai ver que foi por isto que te chutaram pro deserto, moça!

–Oras, francamente! Vamos dançar ou vamos papear?

Que irritante! Se continuasse naquele caminho logo estaria dizendo o que não deveria para aquela criatura abominável. E não foi que ele se ergueu e veio em minha direção?!

–Arre, se é dança que tu deseja, moça, eu vou te dar!

–Mon ami...?!

–O cacete, \"camembert!\" Cai fora que tu perdeu a vez! Hale, coloca ai o sacode esqueleto que hoje a freira vai dançar!

Sacode esqueleto?!

Misericórdia! Fiquei arrepiada só de pensar o motivo daquele nome. E nisto, Jaspe Hale gritou e eu pulei.

–Ieuuuu!

Alice começou a afastar os moveis, muito agitada e Edward se aproximou de mim com passos pesados e firmes. Seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso bestial se formou no rosto quadrado com a barba loira por fazer.

Eu dei um passo atrás...

–Foge não moça! - ele me tomou pela cintura com uma mão grande e quente e me levou de encontro ao seu corpo, me deixando toda arrepiada. O homem estava soltando choques em mim.

Então ele fez a coisa mais surpreendente, Edward Cullen deu uma fungada no meu cangote!

–Cheirosa!

Tremi todinha.

–Hein?!

–Sabe que eu dei este nome para uma búfala...?

Como é?!

–Que tem umas tetas de ouro, viu moça! Já ganhei muitos prêmios com ela e...

Algo acontecia comigo, um estralo seguido de um clarão. \"Cheirosa\" era o nome do bicho fedido dele que tinha tetas de ouro?

–Seu troglodita! - soltei a minha mão que já estava presa na dele e lhe soquei o peito e lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos no mesmo instante.

–Aiii!

–Olha! Perdeu os eixos foi?! Eu estou te elogiando, Alice?

–Espera Edward! Besson, querido? Me ajude com este sofá...!

–Fala para a madre sobre a Cheirosa...!

Olhei para Alice que estava concentrada em afastar um sofá de três lugares, ela ergueu o seu rosto e havia ali um claro sinal de interrogação.

–A Cheirosa?!

–Sim, a minha búfala premiada! Ela já abasteceu com seu leite a todas as fazendas destas paragens e já me deu a pelo menos três bons bezerros, você deve se lembrar, dona madre!

–Eu?!

–Sim, senhora! Afinal por tua culpa Jacob matou o ultimo bezerro da Cheirosa, que havia acabado de ganhar o premio bezerro de ouro para a minha fazenda!

Ah! Eu não iria levar aquela numa boa! Primeiro Edward Cullen me apelida com o nome de um dos bichos dele que é tetuda...

–Presta bem atenção Edward Cullen, aquele bicho já deveria estar morto há dias, pois eu nunca senti tanto fedor em minha vida e...

–Liberado! Jasper, música! - o grito estridente de Alice interrompeu o meu manifesto, mas não foi isto o que me fez perder a voz, pois o indomável me apertou com gosto e começou a pular comigo pela sala como se eu fosse um saco de estopas.

–IÊHÉ! - Bota um sorriso na cara e remexe esta bunda, dona madre!

Meus olhos se arregalaram, foi isto o que aconteceu! Do piano uma melodia doida e frenética soava e eu podia ouvir palmas em meio aos passos pesados de Edward que me socava, literalmente, pela sala. Ele rodopiava e me apertava, quando não dava aqueles gritos escandalosos.

–IUHUUUU!

Eu sentia que tudo ia muito mal, não conseguia me firmar em um ponto fixo e o cheiro dele estava deturpando os meus sentidos. Era o cheiro, era o calor, era ele todo em conjunto com aquela musica dos infernos e aquela dança de malucos. Eu me sentia feito a uma boneca de trapos, que era jogada para lá e par cá. Fechei meus olhos tentando buscar equilíbrio quando um pisão no meu dedão me fez finalmente soltar o que ia estranho dentro de mim, um sonoro e podre arroto!

–Eita! Que a bóia tava gorda dona madre!

Eu dei um soco no peito dele e me desvencilhei de seus braços.

–Você pisou no meu dedão, Edward, o arrancou fora! Olha aqui?!

–Não tem nada ai! Só tá vermelho.

–Vala-me Deus, você é muito grosso mesmo! E, estou admirada de estar com meus braços inteiros também, ou do meu estomago não ter trocado de lugar com o meu cérebro! Onde você aprendeu a dançar deste jeito, criatura?!

–O que você sabe sobre dança, moça?! Mesmo neste tal de convento progressista, duvido que lá eles tenham te ensinado a arte de sacolejar os ossos!

–Mon ami, é perceptível a delicadeza da jovem. Arrisco a dizer que ela teve aulas de dança clássica e não está acostumada a estes passos pouco convencionais...

–Cala boca Besson!

–Cala a boca não! Que o Sr. Besson está coberto com a razão. Nunca me senti tão aviltada, socada e espremida em toda a minha vida.

–Arre! Do jeito que você jogou estas pernas pro ar pensei que sabia do riscado...

Criatura das trevas!

–Que riscado?!

–O de enganchar num homem e sacolejar até o raiar do outro dia!

Eu sentia as minhas faces pegando fogo!

–Mas, é verdade... - Edward Cullen passou a falar e a coçar o queixo, como quem avalia o produto antes da compra - ...o que se pode esperar de uma criaturinha tão sem graça como você? É até uma ofensa te chamar de Cheirosa, pois aquela nunca me decepcionou.

Ele estava me ridicularizando e, desmerecendo meus atrativos?!

–Alice? Vem cá, vamos mostra para esta moça como se sacode os esqueletos por aqui!

Tive que pular de lado, em menos de um segundo Alice e Edward se encaixaram e passaram a pular e gritar. Eu coloquei minha mão no peito e, ainda estava tentado enumerar por ordem de coerência qual era a maior ofensa que aquele babuíno ruivo me fizera, somente naquelas ultimas horas. Com os olhos eu acompanhei por algum tempo a dança selvagem deles ao mesmo tempo em que sentia algo se agitando dentro do meu peito.

–Madre?

–Sim! - não voltei meu rosto para o francês, pois estava como que hipnotizada os vendo pularem e remexerem. Se sacudirem por inteiro e por toda a ampla sala. Eu me sentia em um daqueles teatros do oeste antigo americano, onde os vaqueiros jogavam suas pernas e seus braços e depois se enganchavam em alguma qualquer a dançarem feitos bichos, sem classe ou coordenação ao som da mais bestial de todas as melodias.

–Assim que acabar esta polca, pedirei a Hale que toque algo mais ao seu porte!

–Ahá! - Edward Cullen gritava pela sala feito um abutre, as suas ultimas palavras martelavam o meu cérebro.

_\"Vem cá, vamos mostra para esta moça como se sacode os esqueletos por aqui!\"_

–Só de olhá-la percebo toda a sua refinada educação e...

–Sr. Besson... - se era tríbalismo o que aquele homem queria, eu iria mostrar que nos Estados Unidos da América do Norte, nós também sabíamos ser selvagens - ...cale a boca e me puxe para dançar!

–Madre?!

–Vamos mostrar para estes Cullens, que temos pernas para pular também! - não esperei por qualquer outra palavra e puxei o francês pelas lapelas até o centro da sala e, praticamente me joguei nos braços dele e passamos a pular igualmente a Edward e Alice. Jasper Hale sentiu que aquele era o momento e com sua voz excepcionalmente grave entoou os versos daquela polca satânica.

_\"Arrume a camisa e puxe a cueca_

_Encaixe na moça que é hora de festa...\"_

Misericórdia era algum tipo de mensagem, pois Edward pulou com Alice e, eu me vi sendo erguida pelo francês que se transformou em uma besta desenfreada.

_\"...A moça é bonita e a musica é boa..."_

A segure com mãos firmes e pule a louca!\"

Os irmãos riam muito e giravam ainda mais, eu que não ia perder para eles e passei a puxar o Besson comigo que se entusiasmou ainda mais.

–Já está com o sangue quente madre?

–Tão quente que está fervendo a minha cabeça!

–Iuhuuu! - Edward continuava a relinchar feito o jegue que era. E estava tão feliz que estranhamente aquilo me contagiou e eu passei a pular feito uma selvagem sem noção nos braços do francês que me apertava ainda mais. A coisa pegou em um ritmo que passamos a colidir uns nos outros e me pareceu que era assim mesmo que se dançava aquela polca.

_\"Sacode a bodega..._

_...Pule nessa beca\"_

A voz de Jasper Hale aumentava de volume e nossos passos iam cada vez mais rápidos, mas foi quando ele gritou:

_\"Beije na boca e gire na polca..\"_

Que algo muito estranho aconteceu, eu olhei para frente e vi o beiço todo molhado do francês se esticar para o meu lado e mesmo me afastando ele me estreitava mais em seus braços e me levava de encontro para aquele bicão quando alguma coisa dura feito pedra acertou em cheio a cara dele. Eu girei sozinha pela sala e só parei quando bati em uma cadeira para depois empinar com a bunda para o alto antes de me esparramar inteira no chão. Foi um barulho tão grande que silenciou a voz do Sr. Hale e o seu piano infernal. Tudo a minha volta girava e eu estava lá, estirada com as pernas abertas e a boca arreganhada, quando três rostos apareceram no meu campo de visão, Alice, Edward e o Sr. Besson com um olho aberto e outro fechado.

–Madre?

Mas foi a voz do Jasper Hale que soou preocupada.

–O que aconteceu?!

E Edward Cullen falou.

–A madre estabacou-se!

continua...


End file.
